


I'll Find Paradise On The Ground

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Reader, Abusive Jackson Whittemore, Abusive Relationship, Bullying, Comforting Isaac Lahey, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Physical Abuse, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Public Display of Affection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2993561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Stiles younger sister by a year and is in an abusive relationship with Jackson. You currently live with Stiles, Derek, and Isaac in Derek's loft. Whenever your with Jackson somehow for some reason he hurts you. Isaac is there for you each time something happens with Jackson and talks about how he was abused by his dad to you. The abuse continues on and Stiles and Derek start to get suspicious. Stiles still doesn't know what you see in the guy. The only reason Isaac doesn't tell them is because he promised you he wouldn't say anything to them. One night it becomes to much and you try to commit suicide but Isaac comes and saves you, then tells Derek and Stiles about Jackson and they take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I will put up a warning for the chapter with rape in it and I will put up a warning for the chapter with the suicide attempt in it. This fic will have a happy ending and I know I haven't finished other fics that I've done with multiple chapter but this will be finished and it may take me maybe a couple days or a week for the next chapter. This chapter does have two abuse scenes in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the number of words ever changes after you finished reading the newest chapter it means I noticed a mistake or made a change to a chapter.

You and Jackson were sitting in his car silently. You two had just finished a dinner with two of his friends and when they left he got mad at you pulling you out of the restaurant and into the car.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jackson's hand gripped onto your wrist and started tightening. "I think you forget who you belong to sometimes! I'm your boyfriend, no one else. You hear me!" You nodded your head yes and held the tears in that were trying to come out.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed your chin and turned your head to face him. He had veins popping out of his neck and anger in his eyes.  
He let go of your wrist, that was now turning blue and purple, and back handed you in the face, still holding onto your chin. "Do it again and you'll be lucky I don't break your jaw."  
He started the car and drove off, the whole car ride was silent until he got to the loft. You knew not to get out unless he told you, you could. That lesson was learned about three weeks ago when you got into another fight and you tried to get out of the car in the middle of it. He slammed it shut again and bashed your head into the window.  
It was quite awhile until he spoke up.  
"Y/N, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I just lost control, I don't like other guys looking at you and you making eye contact back. I really love you and I don't know what I would do if I lose you. I can't imagine my life without you." You know he ment that he loved you, the first time he said it to you he said it in a microphone in front of every one at the end of a lacrosse game. It was perfect. You leaned into hug him, he hugged you back of course, but while you were hugging him you felt him starting to cry in your arms.  
"It's ok Jackson. Shhh... I know you didn't mean to. It's ok. Alright?" You both let go of each other and you wiped away his tears and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"I'm going to go inside now and don't worry I love you too. You can also be sure to see me at Monday night's lacrosse game. Ok?" He shook his head yes and you gave him one last kiss for the night and got out of the car. Once you started walking to go inside you turned around and blew him a kiss. He smiled and left.  
You turned back around and there was a hand on your face. "Are you ok?" It was Isaac.  
"Oh my god! Isaac, you startled me and yes I'm fine. We just had a little argument and he accidently hit me and gripped to tightly on my wrist. Are Stiles and Derek asleep?" He nodded and pulled you into a hug. "I don't like him hurting you, I know what it's like to get abused. It's never an accident and yes they're asleep." You rubbed his back and pulled away. "Jackson is just going through some things. He never means it. Just promise-"  
"That I won't tell Derek or Stiles' I know and I won't, I've been promising you that for almost a month now. Just-"  
"Don't forget to cover it up in the morning. I know." He smiled at you and it was quiet for a moment.  
"Well do you care if we go inside it's kind of cold." You said.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He let out a little laugh and opened the door for you.  
You were both quiet when walking upstairs, not wanting to wake Stiles and Derek, and went to your own bedrooms.

It was around 10:00 when you woke up. You went to your mirror and looked at your cheek and your wrist. Your cheek was a bright red and your wrist now a light mixture of blue and purple. You picked up concealer and cover up making sure to cover every last part of the bruises.  
Your door opened up slightly and you seen Isaac peeking in.  
"Just checking to see if you were up yet." This was a routine thing for Isaac to do every morning as to make sure you're alright after Jackson's abuse, also to make sure you remember to cover them up.  
"Well I'm up, even though it's Sunday and I should still be sleeping."  
"You're definitely Stiles' sister." You both let out a little laugh and then you shooed him out.  
"I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs." He nodded and shut your door.  
After about a half hour of getting ready you went downstairs to the kitchen to get some cereal. Derek and Isaac were each sitting in the kitchen. Isaac eating and Derek reading.  
"Let me guess Stiles is still sleeping." Derek nodded and Isaac raised a thumbs up. You rolled your eyes and was about to walk back upstairs.  
"Is he naked?" Derek nodded again and you made a disgusted look.  
"Do you two have sex every night or do you just sleep naked?" Derek was about to answer but you waved him up.  
"I don't want to know." Isaac tossed you the cereal and you caught it without a problem, you pulled out the milk and a bowl. You sat next to Isaac and began eating.  
Stiles hadn't come down until like 12:30.  
You kind of found it surprising that you're dad was accepting about you and Stiles living with Derek. But you think it's because he trusts Derek and knows that he's protective of both of you and is stronger then he ever will be.  
"Morning sleep beauty." He shot you a glare and went straight to Derek giving him a morning kiss.  
"Morning. What time did you get back last night 'cause it was like 1:30 when went to bed."  
"Probably around 3 or something like that, I don't know. But you know Isaac always making sure he's awake until I get back." Stiles sat on the couch, with Derek who immediately wrapped is arm around Stiles.  
"Let me guess you were out with Jackson. You know I still don't know what you see in the guy. He's a total douchebag, who thinks he's hot and perfect because he's the top player in lacrosse and owns a Porsche, not to mention he gets whatever he wants." Derek nudged him and gave him a face telling him to shut up.  
"You just don't like me dating him because he always had Lydia who you had a crush on sense the third grade and dumped her like it was nothing. But in case your forgot remember that Lacrosse game where he said he loved me, well guess what he said it again last night and-" In the middle of your rant your phone went off.  
"Speak of the devil." You answered your phone and flipped your hair walking away.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, you wanna hang out today and before you say no, look out the window." Jackson was parked right in front of the loft standing against his car smiling at you. You squealed and quickly ran outside. Stiles, Derek, and Isaac followed behind you to see why you squealed.  
You ran up to him and jumped, he quickly caught you with his hands holding you up by your butt. Stiles rolled his eyes and whispered to Derek and Isaac.  
"I still don't know how she can like someone like him." Derek's werewolf senses started kicking in and he smelt something he didn't like. "I don't know but I think we need to be awake when she gets home." Stiles hit him in the arm and looked at him. "It's takes a month of her dating him for your freaky ass sometimes useful werewolf senses to start working?" Derek was still trying to figure out what happened and Stiles wouldn't stop blabbering about your relationship with Jackson. "I mean you're a werewolf how long does it take to sense things, I've been with you before when something bad was about to happen and-"  
"Shut up." He was about to say something again but Derek shot him a death glare.  
"Ugh, you know what I'm just- I'm just gonna go back inside." Derek nodded not breaking eye contact with him.  
Jackson took you to his place and, he shut the blinds and turned off all the lights. He layed on his bed and you were fast to get on top of him. "Someone's a little frisky aren't they?" You snickered and pulled off your shirt and he pulled off his. "Just a little." His lips connected with yours and soon your tongues were battling for dominance. He began to pull down your shorts and then flipped you two over so he was on top of you. His lips moved from yours and traveled down to your neck. "I love you so much." He moaned in between kissing, licking, and sucking on your neck. His breath was hot against your skin and it felt so good. "I love you too." He moved one of his hands up to hold your hands above your head and took his other hand and it moved it up your leg onto your hip. "Wait, wait. As much as I love this I'm not ready to have sex yet. He stopped what he was doing and simply nodded. "Ok, then how about for the rest of the time we watch movies-" You cut him off. "Only if we can cuddle." He let out a sigh and just shook his head. "Alright. BUt don't tell anyone they might get jealous."  
"Good. They should be jealous that I have the #1 Lacrosse player as my boyfriend and get to kiss and makeout with him all day." He got up and put a movie in.  
"And they should be jealous that I have the hottest most beautiful girl as a girlfriend in the whole world, and that I get to kiss and makeout with her all day."  
Once the movie was in he came up and layed next to you wrapping one of his arms around you. In the middle of the movie you noticed he was asleep, you smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He looked like a content little angel while he was sleeping, you couldn't help but lay your head on his chest along with one of your hands. Both of his arms went around you and he pulled you in closer. Soon enough you both were asleep.  
A few hours later Jackson's phone went off and he answered it not looking at the time or who was calling. "Hello."  
"Were almost home, I expect you to be ready for this dinner with the rest of the family. We're about ten minutes away." It was his mom, a panic set in him and he looked over to you, still sound asleep.  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye." He quickly hung up and shook you awake. "Y/N! You gotta leave now! My parents will be home in ten minutes. I have to get dressed."  
You rubbed your eyes and looked at him. "What time is it?" He threw you're clothes at you and started undressing. "It's 7:10, you have to leave! Get dressed!"  
You grabbed your clothes and got up. "Ok. Ok." You pulled up your shorts and threw on your shirt. While you were walking out to leave you didn't notice the cup of pop sitting on the floor and accidently spilled it onto his dress pants. "Ugh... Jackson?" He looked over at you aggravated. "What!" He looked down and seen what happened.  
"Dammit! Do you know how much those were! My parents are going to kill me!"  
"I- I'm sorry I didn't-" Just as you opened his front door to leave he slammed it shut.  
"Oh, no you're not!" He grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you back into his bedroom, shutting the door. He slammed you up against it hitting you in the face and threw you onto the ground. "Those pants were over a hundred dollars!" He kicked you in your side and you tried getting up to run away and you did get to his door again but he grabbed your hair throwing you back onto the floor. "You don't just do something like that and not have a punishment."  
"Jackson!" You didn't notice the tears rushing down your cheeks as he dragged you into his bathroom, slamming your face into the mirror.  
"What am I gonna tell my parents! Huh!" You tried to answer with I don't know, but he cut you off at I, by slamming you into the mirror again.  
"I guess I'm going to have to tell them that my stupid, bitch of a girlfriend can't see where she's going and knocked a cup full of pop onto them." One of your hands came up and hit the wall as you cried out. "Jackson! Pl- pl- please! Stop." He heard a door open and looked out the window to see his parents car in the drive way. He put his hand in his hair and took a second to think.  
He went back into the bathroom seeing you were passed out on the floor. He called Stiles and Derek and said that he went out to get food and a robber or something came while he was gone and you got hurt pretty bad, he told his parents the same thing only that it happened right after they called.  
"Stiles we gotta go. Y/N's hurt." Derek grabbed the keys off the counter and his leather jacket. Stiles came rushing down the stairs panicking.  
"What, what do you mean she's hurt."


	2. Secrets Of The Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Y/N have a moment while Derek interrogates Jackson. They bring you home and Isaac is all worried about you and debating on whether he should tell Stiles and Derek who did this to you. He also doesn't leave your side after you get home. You end up waking up in the middle of the night and you and Isaac have long talk, while Stiles and Derek are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is written badly and that it took so long to update. Someone passed in my family recently so I've had a busy last 2 weeks.  
> Also If the number of words ever changes after you finished reading the newest chapter it means I noticed a mistake or made a change to a chapter.

Isaac quickly followed behind Stiles with panic in his voice he knew who did it to you but he didn't say anything. "Wha- What happened to her?"   
Derek grabbed the keys off the counter and headed to the door. "I'll tell you when we get there but for now I need you to stay here and watch the loft." Isaac began to protest but Derek cut him off. "I get that you want to make sure she's okay and see for yourself but I'll have her call you when she's ready while were there." And with that him and Stiles headed out the door. Isaac didn't really care though he dialed one, that's what he set as your speed dial.  
Your phone began to vibrate next to you as you sat inside the ambulance with your legs dangling off the edge, while you were holding an ice pack to your head. You were quick to pick up when you saw who it was.   
"Isaac." Your voice was low and it cracked when you got to the end of his name.   
"Y/N! Y/N, are you ok. What happened." You winced slightly at how loud his voice was.  
"Ye-Yeah I'm fine. My head just hurts and I have a few bruises and scratches but other than that I'm ok." You heard Isaac let out a relieved sigh at the end but then it was quiet for a minute. "Was it Jackson."   
You saw the Camaro pull up in front of Jackson's house and quickly but quietly finished your conversation with Isaac. "Yes." There was a low growl on the other end of the phone. "But, don't worry. I'm going to stay away from him for awhile. I'll tell you what happened when I get home. Stiles and Derek just pulled up I have to go." You hung up quickly and set your phone down.  
Stiles swung the door open before the car fully even went to a complete stop and started running towards you. "Oh my god. Y/N, who did this? What the hell happened to you! Where's Jackson did he do this to you! I'm gonna kill that-"   
"Stiles!" You clutched onto his jacket, set the ice pack down and motioned for him to sit next to you and he did. "I'm ok. It wasn't Jacks-" Stiles pulled you into a crushing hug and you felt him protectively tighten his grip on you as if he would let go of you, you'd be torn away. "I can't lose you Y/N. I already lost mom, but I can't lose you to." You wrapped your arms around Stiles hugging him back. "Hey, hey. Don't talk like that, you're not gonna lose me anytime soon I promise."   
"Well what if I do." You felt him slowly starting to cry. "Mom died of Frontotemporal Dementia and we could both get it but if you die, I'll literally go out of my freaking mind! We have dad and each other but that's it I can't handle another person dying. Not you."  
Derek noticed the moment you were having with your brother and decided to go talk to Jackson. Once he found him he slammed him up against the back wall of the house so no one could see. "You tell me what happened. I wanna know everything and I wanna know now!" Jackson's heartbeat started to quicken from the small attack. "I- I told you! Some people came while I was out getting food and they must have slammed her into the mirror! That's all I know I swear!' Derek tilted his head and gave him a dark glare. "Oh yeah, and it just so happened the people didn't take anything and it all happened in your room. May I mind adding that Y/N is the only one who got hurt." Derek heard people coming and finished off what he was going to say. "If I find out you ever layed a hand on her I will rip your throat out with my teeth." He dropped Jackson to the ground and left going to you and Stiles.  
You and Stiles were finished with your moment and once again your phone vibrated. You had a text and assumed it was Isaac but to your surprise it wasn't. "Who is it?" You looked to Stiles and told him it was just Isaac checking up on you and that was a good enough answer to satisfy him and talk to Derek for a minute.

_Mind telling you brother's bitch of a boyfriend to lay off the attacks._

_Why should I? It's not like you care when I get hurt so why should I care if you get hurt._

_Because you love me and I know you, you'll come crawling back for more. You always do._

You looked over to the front of the house to see Jackson with his phone in his hand staring at you then mouthing. _I love you._ You looked down and put your phone in your pocket.  
Stiles and Derek approached you and Derek knelt down and looked up at you. "Y/N, I need you to tell me the truth. Is Jackson hurting you?" You became pretty good at lying and keeping you heart rate steady so you prayed that it worked this time. "No. It wasn't him." Derek nodded and continued asking questions. "If it wasn't him then who was it." You came up with a fake story saying you were sleeping when someone pulled you out of bed and you tried fighting them but it didn't work it just made them more mad. So they slammed your face into the mirror a couple times until you went unconscious. They believed you and took you home.  
As soon as Isaac heard the door starting to open he got up from where he was sitting on the couch and ran over to it. The door opened with Derek carrying you in his arms while you were asleep and Stiles was looking like he was about to fall asleep. Derek layed you down carefully and gently on the couch. Isaac now had a clear view of your face. You had a opened cut by your eyebrow as well as black and blue with some purple bruises and red gashes on both your cheeks. Your bottom lip was busted open and your forehead pretty much was a mixture of bruises and cuts. Isaac knelt down next to you and held your right hand in both of his.  
"How is she?" Stiles was already upstairs so it was just Derek. "Her nose is slightly broken it was bleeding really bad when we got there but they cleaned that up. She was in good hands. But whoever did this they better hope I don't find out who they are." Isaac wanted to tell Derek he wanted to tell him so bad but you were very important to him and he didn't know how you would react if he told them. "You didn't smell anyone else on her?" Derek let out a huff and went to the kitchen to get food. "Of course I tried that all I could smell was Jackson's scent but she and Jackson both told me that he didn't do it so I don't know." Isaac pushed your hair back behind your ear and gave you a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to sleep down here just so if she wakes up someone is here with her." Derek nodded and took his food upstairs going to his and Stiles' room.  
You woke up in the middle of the night around three and noticed Isaac sleeping in a chair next to you, still holding your hand. Not wanting to wake him up you used your other hand to take your phone out of your pocket. There was plenty of messages from Jackson saying the usual. I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it. Please come back, I love you.  
You put your phone away and just decided you were going to ignore him.  
You began feeling hungry and slowly took your hand out of Isaac's. But as soon as you did he woke up. "Y/N, what's wrong?" You shook your head and sat up.  
"Nothing, I was just a little hungry, that's all and I didn't want to wake you. You look so content and peaceful when you sleep, like a little puppy when he's tired out after a long day." He smiled and let out a light chuckle and then had a serious face. "What did he do to you Y/N? I heard a little about it but didn't pay much attention I was too worried about you and I only wanted to hear what happened from you." You were truly grateful to have Isaac in your life, he was the one person you could talk to about anything and everything and if you told him not to tell anyone he wouldn't. You pat his knee and stood up. "How about I fix us some hot cocoa and then we'll talk about it?" You headed towards the kitchen but Isaac went in front of you putting a hand in front of you. "No, no, no. I'll make the cocoa and you sit down and relax." You smiled and did what he said and waited.  
He returned about five to ten minutes later handing you a mug and sat down next to you on the couch. "Now what happened?" You let out a sigh, you didn't really wanna talk about it but you knew you had to, it was Isaac you were talking to after all.  
"Well I went over there for the day and we watched movies, kissed a little." You knew you did more then kissing but you didn't want to tell Isaac everything and just kept it G rated.  
"Some clothes were taken off but not all of them we didn't do anything serious. We eventually fell asleep and he got a call from his mom later like around seven or something I don't really remember. But apparently he had a dinner to go to and while we were both putting some of our clothes back on that we had previously taken off there was a cup of pop on the floor and I didn't notice. I was leaving and I accidently hit it with my foot and it knocked over and spilled out onto his dress pants he had to wear for the night and they were brand new." You didn't want to continue but Isaac put a comforting hand on your arm telling you that it was ok, you can tell him he won't tell anyone.  
"I was opening the front door and he slammed it shut telling me that I have to pay for what I did. He grabbed the back of my neck taking me back in his room. I honestly don't remember all of it some of it's a blur but I'll tell you what I do remember. I remember he pulled my hair when I tried leaving again and threw me on the ground next thing I know my head was getting slammed into his bathroom mirror. That's all I remember." Isaac seen a tear drop run down your cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. You smiled up at him and it was quiet for a moment. "Why do you stay?" You both made eye contact for a minute and then you set your mug on the floor and Isaac did the same.  
"I think it's because when I first met him I thought he was the one because he treated me so good and beat up anyone who messed with me or tried getting with me. He would be so sweet and buy me chocolates, walk me to my classes, and be standing outside the door waiting for me when class ended. But it all changed about the 5th month into our relationship. He slapped me for doing something he told me not to, I forget what it was but it was something stupid. It shocked me that he hit me and I've been so used to it now because we've been dating for so long so I assume I just deserve it." Isaac shook his head back and forth and put one hand on each side of your face. "Y/N look at me, no one deserves to get abused. When I got abused from my father I thought I deserved to because I thought no one loved me because something was wrong with me but that wasn't true. I'll admit when he died I had loads of stress released off me and I felt free. Look where I am now I have you, Stiles, Derek, and many more who would defend me if something happened to me. That's how I realized I never deserved it and I'm telling you now there are tons of people who love you and would care if you got hurt. I care if you get hurt but I made a promise with you not to tell Derek and Stiles and I keep my promises but Y/N you have to do something about this." You nodded and looked him back in the eye.  
"I know I do. That's why I'm going to stay away from him and try to will myself into telling someone. But I need you to not say anything until I say I'm ready to do something about it. I need to do this on my own. I appreciate everything you and anyone else has ever done for me and I love all of you guys. But I need to do this on my own when I'm ready. Okay?" Neither you or Isaac noticed but the whole time you were talking you had a caring hand on his knee.  
Isaac nodded and you gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."  
He picked up both of the now empty mugs off the floor taking them to the kitchen and returned to you. "So do you wanna sleep down here or in your nice, comfy bed."  
You looked up at him giving a look saying 'do you even have to ask' and with that he helped you up the stairs and into your room making sure you got safely into bed.  
"Sweet dreams." He gave you a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room leaving you to sleep in peace.  
About an hour later he returned into your room with a pillow and grabbed one of your blankets off a chair in your room and layed down on the floor by your dresser at the foot of your bed.


	3. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N stays home for the day but Y/N and Derek get into a big fight. Y/N ends up calling Jackson to come and get her but the night is not fun and Y/N gets assaulted. The next couple of days won't be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE AND DRUGGING TAKES PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF THAT'S A TRIGGER FOR YOU I SUGGEST YOU SKIP IT I'LL PUT 3 *** IN FRONT OF WHERE THE SCENE STARTS  
> ALSO I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE OR ANY OTHER THING I ADD IN THIS. NO OVE DESERVES TO GET ABUSED OR RAPED OR TAKEN ADVANTAGED OF, IF ANY OF THIS HAS HAPPEND TO TELL SOMEONE. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT.

Your alarm went off at 7:30 and you turned it off only to look down on the floor and see a sleeping Isaac. You grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but it didn't work. So instead you went to your phone and plugged it into a speaker and turned it up full volume.  
"Ah!" He covered his ears and then looked up at you blushing. "Oh, ugh, hi." You turned off the music and unplugged your phone, giving Isaac a smirk. "Hi."  
He looked around and back at you, scratching the back of his head. "I can explain." You walked over to him and patted on his arm. "Yeah, I'm sure you can, but I have to get ready for school and so do you. So, out. Just leave the blankets and pillow, I'll put them in your room when I'm done."  
Your door slowly creaked open as you and Isaac were invited with the sight of Derek. "Actually." He pointed to you. "Your staying home. So Isaac you get ready."  
Isaac took that as a sign to leave so he picked up the blankets and pillow anyways and took them back to his room and left.  
Once Derek knew he was out of sight he looked back to you, as you put your arms out. "Why do I have to stay home? I can handle being at school." You let out a small laugh.  
"I know. Just want you to have time to heal. Are you in pain?" You looked down and back up at him. "No, I'm fine." Derek kept a straight face and walked over to you.  
"Really?" He put his hand on your arm and well you were in a lot of pain. "I swear your just like your brother, acting like your never in pain even though your both human and it's normal." Once he finished taking as much pain as he could he left the room. "Thanks!" You shouted after him and he just waved you off like it was no big deal.  
You looked for your phone but couldn't find it at all. "Isaac did you take my phone!" He approached your door drying off his hair after he took a quick shower but other then that he was all ready, wearing a blue and grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. "No why?" You crossed your arms and gave him a look saying 'really. think about it' He stopped drying his hair to think them came to realization. Jackson probably texted you and the last thing you need is for Derek or Stiles to check your phone. "Ah crap." You gave him a fake smile and started walking out of the room. "Yeah." You and Isaac made your way to the kitchen to see Derek as usual sitting next to Stiles while reading a book as Stiles scarfed his breakfast. "Which one of you took my phone?"  
Isaac made his away behind you and over to the cupboard that held the bowls and grabbed a spoon, then snatched the cereal from Stiles. "Hey I'm not done with that!"  
"You are now." Stiles rolled his eyes and continued eating. Derek finished what he was reading and shut the book, looking up at you. "You don't need it today. It's shut off and put away somewhere." You gave him an annoyed look and then turned your attention to your brother. "Did you know about this?" Stiles didn't stop eating and looked up at you. "I might've." You sat down across from Derek and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why?"  
"One, you need to heal. Two it wouldn't hurt you to relax for a day and take a break from everything." You stood up and went to the fridge. "That's not fair, what am I supposed to do sleep all day." Derek let out a laugh as you began to pour yourself a glass of orange juice moving to the counter to sit on it. "It wouldn't kill you to pick up a book." "Ugh, I read for your information." Stiles went in his pocket and pulled out his PS Vita and threw it to you. "Here this'll give you something to do. By the way how do you feel? I mean like your face and your head."  
"Ahaha, you're hilarious. I feel fine, besides from the minor headaches, sometimes when I breathe my nose hurts, and lastly my lip hurts when I talk sometimes but other then that. Okay. I mean it hurts to sleep sometimes to because each side of my face hurts when I lay on either side so, it's hard to fall asleep. But if it's hurting that bad I'll just pass out so I guess that's sort of good. I don't know." You left and went upstairs. "Have fun at the hell hole."  
It was toward the end of the day when Jackson caught up to Isaac. "So, where's Y/N?" Isaac kept looking forward and keeping a straight face. "Not feeling well."  
"Well does she have her phone I've been texting her all day."  
"How would I know."  
"Maybe cause you live with her." Stiles seen Isaac and Jackson and started to walk with them. "Sup." Jackson rolled his eyes and decided to talk to Stiles instead sense Isaac obviously wasn't helping him at all. "Where's Y/N? Why isn't she answering my texts." Before Stiles could answer Isaac answered for him. "Reasons that don't concern you." And with that said Isaac walked faster and left the school.  
"What's his problem?" Stiles pursed his lips. "He probably doesn't like talking to the biggest douche in the school." Jackson threw Stiles up against a locker holding him up by his shirt. "You know what, I'd kick your ass right here and right now but I wouldn't want your overprotective dick boyfriend to threaten to kill me again now would I?" He dropped Stiles and started walking away as did Stiles only in the opposite direction.  
Isaac walked in the loft and made his way up the stairs. Only to overhear you and Derek in your room. "Would you hold still!"  
"It hurts!"  
"You know when I said take it easy for the day I ment take it easy! Not get yourself hurt!"  
"Well sorry! It's not my fault the glass broke while I was washing it!"  
"Maybe if you didn't stick your whole freaking hand in it this wouldn't have happened! If you listened in the first place, you wouldn't have to get stitched now would you!"  
Isaac opened the door in the middle of the argument and seen the huge cut on your hand. "Can I come in?"  
You both flicked your heads up at him. "NO!" Your hand was shaking from the pain and Derek slipped the needle in the wrong place.  
"Ow! Would you watch what you're doing!"  
"If your hand wasn't shaking and you stopped whining I'd be able to pay attention to what I'm doing!"  
Isaac opened up a Gatorade that he grabbed out of his back and took a sip out of it. "I'm just gonna go down stairs." Neither you or Derek were paying attention because you were to busy screaming at eachother so Isaac threw his bag into his room and went downstairs and turned on the tv. Stiles walked in about ten minutes later. The screaming was actually worse. The stitching was done but now you wanted your phone back.  
"JUST GIVE ME MY PHONE!"  
"No." Derek was walking down the stairs with you angrily following behind him. "Why not school's over!" Derek noticed Stiles and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss.  
"Yeah, I said the whole day, not half." You were getting so annoyed and just wanted to scream and rip Derek's head off.  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
"Well I am now."  
Stiles looked over to Isaac and sat down next to him "How long have they been fighting?" Isaac started counting in his head. "For about literally twenty minutes maybe longer because I'm just counting the time from when I got here to now. This isn't even the same fight."  
"Well what were the fighting about when you got here?"  
"From what I know Y/N was washing a glass and it broke and shattered in her hand causing an open wound, a big one. and Derek had to stitch it up. She was in pain while he was doing the stitching so she kept shaking her hand, it caused Derek to stick the needle in the wrong place and made it hurt worse. That's pretty much all."  
"Did he finish the stitching?" Isaac let out a small laugh. "Honestly I have no clue."

The screaming went on for another half hour and Stiles and Isaac both had enough it was driving them crazy.  
Stiles walked into the kitchen with Isaac following behind him. "ALRIGHT!" Stiles went somewhere for a minute and came back with your phone. "Here's your phone. Go upstairs or something." You stuck your tongue out at Derek and his eyes turned red. "HEY! No freaky glowing eyes at Y/N-" Derek turned to Stiles instead. "Or me!" His eyes faded and him and Stiles sat down and started talking. Isaac took that as his que to leave. He went upstairs.......again. Overhearing you talking to someone.  
"I need to get out of here, please come pick me up before I blow my fucking brains out!"  
"Thank you."  
You started packing a bag full of clothes and other personal hygiene items for at least 2 to 5 days. "So where you going?" You jumped and looked to see Isaac leaning against the wall.  
"Jackson's picking me up, I know what you're gonna say. Are you insane this is the same guy that just slammed you into a mirror over and over again. Well I need to get out of here a couple days and I swear to god if you tell them where I'm going I will kill you." Isaac gave a little nod. "Alright, I understand when Derek got on my nerves like that I would leave so I get it just be safe and if you need anything call me. I'm serious. Atleast show up at school to so you don't worry Stiles to much."  
You finished packing and threw the bag over your shoulder. "Thank you, you're the best and I promise I will." You gave him a quick hug before sneaking out.

 

*** 

Jackson was there and you got in his car. "You are my savior you know that." He let out a laugh looking down before punching you so hard and making you go unconscious.  
You woke up in his bed with your hands tied above your head and you were naked, your head was spinning and you couldn't move. You opened up your eyes as much as you could. "Jackson? Wha- what are you doing?" He smirked and backhanded you.  
You screamed and he placed a pair of socks in your mouth "Isn't it sad how you always come back thinking things are gonna change I mean really Y/N a day and you're already back."  
He opened your legs and got in between them he grabbed a blindfold that was laying next to you and placed it over your eyes. Then started to whisper in your ear.  
"If your wondering why you can't move well that's cause I drugged you practically paralyzing you but you'll still be able to feel everything I do to your pretty, fragile body." You started to cry through the gag and tears were coming down from the blindfold. He put his finger to your lips and starting using his other hand to trace his fingers up and down your leg.  
"Shh......Shh.... I promise I'll make your first time memorable and amazing, but of course what type of sex is good without pain involved." He shoved three fingers in you and you screamed out in pain. He continued as he started kissing and sucking on your neck and mumbled between kisses. "I want....... people to know.......... who you belong to........ I want them to know............ that your mine....... understand." You nodded and more and more tears were rolling down your cheeks. He added a fourth finger.  
"You know your lucky I'm even prepping you I could've just went into you nice and dry." He kissed your tears away and started making his way down your chest to your boobs.  
"You should be saving your tears for later when you're actually going to need them." He grabbed a candle that was lit on his nightstand and dropped the wax onto your body.  
You let out a pained sound and almost choked on your own spit, you kept trying to pull at the binds and Jackson noticed. "Oh sweetheart if you think your getting out of those your sadly mistaking. You know what the best part about this is?" He sat up and started taking off his boxers and threw them on the ground. "You actually deserve this."  
He rubbed his erection up against your leg and then to the sides of your entrance. "Looking at other guys, disrespecting me, ignoring my texts, ignoring my calls having your big bad alpha make death threats to me. You deserve this."  
You felt the point of his dick at your entrance and just then you ripped through the binds and got of them. You threw the blindfold over to the side, and did the same with the gag. He pushed himself inside you and grabbed your wrists pinning you down. "AHHHHOOOWWWW! FUCK! STOP, PLEASE! LET ME GO!" He laughed and pulled out only to slam back inside of you. You screamed out in agony and he pressed his lips to yours. "You like this huh? You like my dick inside you? Well listen to me. You're not gonna tell anyone. You know why? You deserve this, you're a piece of trash. I don't even know why I'm dating you but what can I say, you're attractive and I want you. I just have a thing for slutty whores. No one cares about you Y/N but you know what you're gonna do tomorrow?" Your eyes were rimmed red from crying and the tears were mixing with the sweat as you shook your head no. "We're going to walk into the school tomorrow holding hands, being the perfect couple, and you're gonna put on the best damn show a person has ever seen. You're gonna tell Stiles that your staying with Lydia for awhile and that your fine. Your gonna tell Isaac your fine. I know you have a thing for him, don't even try to deny it. You want his dick inside your cunt you want him making sweet, passionate love to you, but you're never gonna get that. You belong to me, no one else can have you Y/N, not that anyone else would want you. Everytime you mess up, your gonna get punished. I think you would understand by now not to be that stupid, but hey look what you got yourself into now." He stopped talking and came inside you, he looked down and seen blood all over his sheets. "Look what you did you fucking whore! He hit you in the face over and over again then pulled you into a sloppy kiss, "You'll be staying with me for a few days, now let's go to sleep. Don't even think about screaming or else." He pressed something sharp to your back and you winced as he pushed it into your skin causing you to bleed out more. He took it away and put his arms around you pulling you into his chest, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight princess."


	4. All We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's abuse is out of control. Stiles has a minor panic attack, Derek calms him down. Stiles and Isaac are reunited with Y/N at school.

You slowly opened your eyes, you felt terrible, and your insides hurt like hell. Especially between your legs...... then it all came back to you.  
You turned your head to the right to see Jackson sleeping with his head on your shoulder and his arm wrapped around your torso. Tears were peeking out at your lower eyelid and you put your hand over your mouth to keep yourself quiet. How could he do this to you, after everything you've been through.  
You seen Jackson start to move and you moved you hand from your moth and layed it on the bed on your side. He put his index finger on your lips and got on top of you.  
"Shhhh........ don't cry. I still love you even though you misbehave all the time. You just have to remember when you don't listen to me you get punished. Now get up and get cleaned up for school." He got off of you and went to his dresser. You sat up and leaned back against the headboard and pulled your legs up to your stomach.  
Jackson looked over to you and then back inside his dresser. "You know, I texted my parents and they said they'd be gone for a week on a business trip, so I guess we have seven full days together. Isn't that great?" You didn't say anything and looked down at the sheets they were soaked with your blood and it disgusted you, it made you want to vomit. He may have hit you and punched you and hurt you all the time but rape that was a whole different story and you've had it. You got off the bed and pushed Jackson.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! You can abuse me, drug me, and blame all you want but rape me! That crosses a line and I am done!" You were about to pick up your clothes and leave but Jackson grabbed you by your throat and slammed you onto the bed. "You think you can talk to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are! You deserve every hit, every punch, every kick, every drug, and everything I ever do to you! You're a little slut that can't get enough of me." He started squeezing harder around your neck and you were losing access to your lungs and kept pulling on his wrists but nothing worked. "You killed your mom! It wasn't Stiles it was you! Your father hates you enough as it is, I mean who would want you, your a piece of trash who breaks everything she touches. Well guess what honey your gonna put on the best damn show today and the rest of the week and the rest of your life that your with me! Let me make something clear. You belong to me know one else. Everything you do you have to ask for my permission. Don't talk to anyone unless I say so. Don't go near anyone unless I say so. Don't eat unless I say so. Don't go to the bathroom unless I say. Don't- well you get the point."  
You had tears streaming down your face non stop. He was right you did kill your mom she may have had Frontotemporal Dementia when she had Stiles, but you still felt responsible for her death as you were the last child she had had. He was right about your father, he probably jumped at the opportunity for you to move out if it was Stiles he would probably tell him no he has to stay home so he could look after him but you he would kick out at any chance. Jackson was the only person that loved you.  
He let go of your neck and pushed your feet onto the floor. "Get in the shower."

 

Isaac was officially freaking out he called you eleven times and no answer it went straight to voice mail. He went downstairs and seen Stiles pacing around the kitchen and Derek trying to calm him down so he listened in on the conversation.  
"I don't know what to do. I mean I'm losing my mind. I figured she would've come back Der, but she never did. What if we crossed the line with all the protectiveness. What if she never comes back...................... what if she's dead Derek." Stiles was on the borderline of having a panic attack. Derek put his hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.  
"Hey, hey" He pulled him into a hug and Stiles put his face in Derek's neck and let the tears fall out. "She's not dead, I would've felt it. Just calm down, go to school, see if she shows up. If she isn't there then we'll track her by scent. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her. I promise." Derek rubbed slow circles into his back and rested his head on top Stiles, giving him time to calm down.  
Isaac went to his room and grabbed his bag then went down stairs while Stiles wiped his tears away. "I love you." Derek let out a cute low laugh and then kissed him. "I love you too."  
Isaac rolled his eyes he was impatient and just wanted to get to school to see if you were there. "Alright are you done with your touchy lovey moment can we go to school now and see if Y/N is there." Stiles grabbed his bag and gave Derek another quick kiss. "Bye. I'll call you if she's not there."

 

You and Jackson were sitting in his car in the school parking lot his hand was on top of yours while you were shaking. "Would you calm down so we can get out. I'm sure your brother and his little puppy-dog Isaac are gonna rush up to you as soon as they see you. But remember do not say anything about this morning or last night or anything about our relationship. Other then that I don't care what you say to them." You're hand started shaking more and he squeezed it harder making you let out a squeal of pain and put your other hand on top of his. As soon as you did that you regretted it. He looked at you turning his head slightly. "Y/N, Y/N, Y/N, always causing yourself more pain." He used his other hand grabbed your wrist twisting it and you felt something crack and screamed out in pain. "Do you like pain Y/N, do you like being punished." You cried out as he twisted it more and shook your head no. "Then don't be an idiot." He let go of your wrist and your hand. then looked around. "Get out of the car. Leave your door open." You listened to him and waited for Jackson to come near you. "Put your hand in the car door." You looked at him scared sense you knew what he ment. "Jackson were at school." He smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, and does it look like people are paying attention." You let out a sigh and moved away from the door but he grabbed your arm and pulled you back. He quickly put his hand over your mouth and placed your hand in the door and slammed it shut. You screamed as loud as your lungs would allowed you into his hand and fell tot he ground. Jackson was smart no one noticed anything. He opened the door and put his lips next to your ear. "Now I suggest, that when I hurt you or give you punishment you don't intervene. Do you understand?" Two tears made it's way down you cheeks and you nodded. "Good." He looked at your head and it was red turning blue and purple while your knuckles were already bleeding. Your fingertips felt like they were going to fall off. He made sure though that he didn't slam it hard enough for you to lose a finger.  
"You're probably wondering how your going to cover this up and it's simple. You're going to go in your bag and put as much cover up on it as you can and for your fingernails. I know you have black nail polish, so your going to do your nails in the car, and fix your hand. If you can't cover it any of it up I have gauze in the car and you can cover up your hand and fingers with. People are going to ask what happened and you'll say you burned your hand while you were cooking." This was the worse pain you ever felt... well maybe second worse the rape was definitely first.  
You got in the car and used the gauze sense it would be faster. but you were careful to make sure it was tight around your hand and made sure everything was covered. Then you looked to your other arm and you wrist was bruised up pretty bad so you used cover up for that so it didn't look like something else.  
You got out of the car and Jackson put his arm around your shoulders, then gave you a kiss on your head. "Good girl."

 

Stiles and Isaac got out of the jeep and looked around to see if they could spot you but nothing. So Stiles stated the next plan. "Okay, I'll check by Jackson's locker, the locker room, and the lacrosse field. You check all of her classes and every hallway. Even if we still can't find her we'll wait for lunch and see if she's there, if not then we'll call Derek."  
You and Jackson were standing at his locker while he got his things and put them in his bag. "How's that hand feeling." You rolled your eyes as you sensed that he was just being his smartass self but you knew you would be stupid not to answer, answer truthfully. "Painful. Very painful." He stood up and shut his locker leaning against it. "Aw." He gave you a kiss and you didn't retaliate but you didn't kiss back. "Baby, I Iove it when you pay hard to get." He connected his lips to your again and shoved his tongue in your mouth.  
You still didn't retaliate as you didn't want to cause a scene in school and get him upset and have to pay for it later, so you kissed him back and leaned into his touch.  
"That's my girl." Danny patted Jackson's arm and he broke the kiss and turned around to have a conversation with him while you waited.  
Stiles and Isaac seen the back of you and ran up to you. Stiles put his hand on your arm and you flinched away and bumped into Jackson, he turned around as did you.  
"Stiles! Isaac!" Jackson turned back around to Danny and continued talking while you were bombarded with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "Where the hell were you. Why didn't you come back home! I practically had a panic attack this morning about you and Derek had to calm me down." As soon as Isaac touched your skin he felt an incredible amount of pain.  
"I'm sorry, I'm okay. My phone died and I couldn't find my charger." Reality was you had no idea where your phone was but you knew it was at Jackson's somewhere because you had it when you left. You noticed Stiles smile fade away. "So you're not still mad at Derek are you?" You looked at Stiles with a serious face. "I promise, you I'm not mad at anyone, but I'm going to be staying with Lydia for about a week. Do not blame yourself because I promise it's not because of you, Derek or-"  
"What happened to your hand?" Isaac was looking at you in a serious and concerned way and then Stiles looked at it and back at you. "Are you hurt? Did someone do this? Oh my god who did this? Y/N who did this to you we'll kill them!" Isaac knew who did it he just didn't know what happened. "Relax, Stiles. No one did it. I just burned my hand making food for myself. I'm okay. I promise." Jackson smirked and then told Danny goodbye. He turned around and put his arm around you. Once again you flinched. Only Isaac noticed because Stiles was too busy texting Derek that you were at school and safe and how happy he was.  
"Don't mean to be a buzz kill but Y/N's class starts in five minutes so bye." He walked away with you and Isaac was so mad and furious because he knows that there is more to the story but you don't have your phone so the only way he could talk to you is to get you away from Jackson.

 

The hallways were pretty much empty sense class started in one minute. Jackson threw you against the wall holding your wrist. "What the hell was that! Are you stupid? When I say don't fuck up I mean don't fuck up. You don't flinch everytime a person touches you or pats you on the shoulder." He backhanded you and grabbed your chin.  
"You can't do one fucking thing right can you?" Another hit. "Atleast Stilinski is somewhat useful. You, your just wasted skin." Another hit. "Fuck up again, and were going to have quite a fun night." He left and went to his class while you went into yours feeling useless.

 

About ten minutes in class you asked if you could use the restroom, your request was granted.As soon as you were in there you looked under the stall to make sure no one else was. You went into the farthest stall from the door and pulled out a lighter and a bobby pin, you put the bobby pin into the flame and turn it around for about five seconds then press it against your skin. It burned terribly but you kept doing it about three more times until you felt tears and began to cry.  
Isaac was sitting in class and heard you and rushed out of the classroom without permission. He runs into the restroom and into your stall. "Y/N. Oh my god. Y/n what are you doing!"  
He pulls away the bobby pin and throws it then takes your lighter and puts it in your pocket. "What happened to you. Really." You were about to speak before Jackson showed up also.  
"Get out of here Lahey." Isaac stood up and gave him a serious look. "Oh I don't think so." His eyes were beginning to turn yellow but you stood up and told him to leave.  
"Isaac please just go. I'll be fine, just don't tell Stiles or Derek." Isaac gave you an 'are you serious' look. and you just said "Please." With that he left.  
Jackson grabbed your wrist. "What is this. Huh?" You looked down and blinked out tears. "I said what is this." You looked at him and he really wasn't in a good mood.  
"I- I just I feel useless." Jackson let out a dark cold laugh. "You feel useless? Well guess what sweetheart that was your final strike, actually final two strikes sense you went to the bathroom without my permission and you're going to become some use of me tonight." He dragged you out of the bathroom and to his locker. "Put on this for the rest of day." He tossed you one of his hoodies. "Last thing I need is someone thinking I'm dating a suicidal psychopath."

 

The rest of the day went on and it was actually not bad. It wasn't until you got to Jackson's. He pushed you inside his bedroom and told you to get on the bed.  
"What about the blood?" Jackson started stripping and got on the bed and began to kiss you. "What about the blood? IT'S' not like there won't be more on it tonight. Now get on your knees."


	5. Dark In My Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson starts to mess with the reader's head and she realizes it towards the end of the chapter. Y/N tries to sneak out and go back home to the loft. Will she make it or not?

You started to slowly unzip his pants, and he tilted your chin up with his finger. "I want you to keep your eyes on me while you do this princess." You nodded and pulled down his boxers. "Go ahead." You put your mouth on his penis and sucked in his length inch by inch not letting your eyes leave his. "Faster."  
You quickened your movements as one of his hand went to your hair. "I don't want any tears tonight sweetheart. Understand." You nodded and you can tell he was close as he shut his eyes and breathed in then out releasing a low moan. You moved one of your hands up his thigh and hallowed your cheeks taking him as deep as you could.  
As you were about to reach the top of his penis he came. "Swallow it." Tonight you decided you were going to play by his rules, listen to everything he said. You realized now that if you listen to him he won't hurt you. So this is what you were going to. You swallowed it. Jackson smiled down at you and put both his hand on each of your arms guiding you to stand up. He cupped one of your cheeks and pulled you into a sweet, chaste kiss. "Now let's get to the main event."

 

Isaac called you over and over again. "Common Y/N pick up. Pick up." At that moment Derek called Isaac downstairs for training and he sighed. "Alright!" He sent you a quick text telling you to call him and then threw his phone on his bed. Hopefully training would take his mind off of you. It would have to, if he was distracted Derek would want to know why, and then make him train another hour.  
Whenever Isaac and Derek trained Stiles wouldn't have anything to do so that was his chance to do his stupid online gaming. He did however mention to Derek how he noticed the way Isaac looks at you and how it confused him at times.

*EARLIER*  
Stiles was laying in Derek's arms with a blanket on top of them on the couch as they watched TV even though there was nothing that they wanted to watch.  
"The weirdest thing happened at school with Isaac." Even though Stiles couldn't see Derek's reaction, Derek squinted his eyebrows.  
"What?" Stiles sat up across from Derek and turned the tv on mute. Isaac was already sleeping upstairs so whenever they had a chance if they noticed something off this is when they would talk about it.  
"When we saw Y/N with Jackson at school Isaac was happy but after he hugged her he looked like how he did before his dad would beat him.  
"Concerned?" Stiles shot up and put his hand out. "Yes! Exactly like that. Which I don't understand because Y/N didn't look like she was in pain or anything but of course I don't know what Isaac felt when he hugged her, I'm guessing it was pain but there's so many other things it could be for instance, fear' anxiety, stress but why wouldn't she tell me."  
Derek noticed Stiles was starting to blabber and noticed his hands starting to shake so he grabbed them. "Relax, she might've just been shocked when two idiots ran up behind her and probably scared her to death." Stiles relaxed and leaned into Derek's touch. "You're probably right. I don't know, I mean she would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't she?"  
Derek let out a little laugh. "Of course she would, you're her brother, her only brother, that she tells everything to."  
"Yeah, you're right. I just over exaggerate sometimes and by the way I'm your idiot and you love me."

 

You fell onto Jackson's bed. "Do you trust me?" In your head your thinking no but your body is telling you yes and you nod yes. "Good." He pulls off his shirt and then yours.  
He goes straight to your neck and starts sucking in and leaving kissing all over. He then goes to your lips and his lips against yours feels so good, you feel disgusting for even feeling attracted to this. Jackson's arm reaches over grabbing a blindfold. "Sit up." You do as he says and he applies the blindfold to you and then grabs handcuffs.  
"Give me your hands." You put your hands out and he is careful to not tighten them to tight as he doesn't want to hurt your wrist.  
He unsnaps your bra. Then goes to your pants, unbuttoning them. He pushes your back, back onto the bed and starts trailing kisses down your chest and stops once he reaches your underwear. "Stay still."  
His tongue sucks in the underwear along with your clit. You let out a moan as he continues to do what he's doing. He rips open your underwear with his hands and slams his hands down onto your hips. His tongues traces up and down your folds. He goes back to your clit and starts sucking on it and two of his fingers enter you.  
You begin to arch your back but he slams you back down. "I said stay still. Don't move. I wouldn't want to give you a punishment already."  
You sigh and begin to moan as he goes back down on you and does his magic. He adds another finger while his thumb starts to go up and down between your folds.  
You feel your juices start to flow inside of you as He looks up at you your jaw drops, getting close to your orgasm. "You're reaching your climax aren't you." You nod and moan again.  
"Here's you're challenge, no cumming allowed, if you cum, you get a punishment. Are we clear." He didn't give you permission to speak but you do. "Crystal."  
His hand reaches up and cups one of your boobs. Your insides tighten and your legs start to come together as you reach your high but Jackson pushes them apart. You had no idea how you were going to last without cumming. Why are you liking this?  
Jackson pulls back and his fingers exit you. He guides you to sit up and whispers in your ear. "I love you." he nibbles on your earlobe and starts sucking on it. "I love you too."  
He takes your hand in his gently and you go onto your knees on the floor in front of his bed, while Jackson sits on the bed. "Bend over for me, princess. Ass in the air."  
You do as he says and put your head on the floor leaving your hands under your boobs. "You're being so good for me tonight. Maybe you'll get a reward, at the end of the night."  
He examines your butt and his hand goes up your spine and back down. "You have quite a beautiful ass on you Y/N."  
His arm stretched out and you felt something penetrate into you. This was new for you, you've never had anything enter your butt before, you've never even thought of anal before but right now it was what, what was happening. It didn't hurt until you felt another finger enter you, that stretched you out causing pain. You winced and moved forward but Jackson pulled you back. "Ah, ah, ah, no movements from you. The only movement I wanna feel from you is you breathing." You let out a pained squeal as his fingers went as far as they could from you. he entered another finger and you moved forward. "Now Y/N, you moved, do you know what that means or do I have to announce it for you."  
You shook your head understanding and Jackson nodded. He lined himself up with your back entrance and pulled your hair as he banged into you.  
It sent unbearable pain up your body and you screamed. "Don't scream. Or I'll add something else to your punishment. He spanked you and banged into you again.  
You bit your lip trying you best to hold in your scream, he hit you a few more times and your ass was glowing red. "You're a real masterpiece Y/N. I'm not lying. You're body is perfection, just like your adorable face." He bent down and looked at you. You had tears coming out of your blindfold. "I guess I'll have to add that other punishment. What a shame."  
He pulled out of you, grabbing a Kleenex to wipe off the blood from your internal bleeding and then helped you up. "You know that I love and care about you Y/N that's why I'm doing this. He took the blindfold off and lead you to a chair. He tied you hands to the arms of the chair and then your ankles to the legs of the chair.  
He grabbed a piece of cloth and put it in your mouth and tied it on the back of your head. "I'm not going to lie this will cause you pain, but it needs to be done. Just so I can show you who loves you the most." He picked up and knife and your breath got caught in your throat. "Relax."  
He got on his knees and looked around your hips and your thighs. He started to carve into a place right below your left hip. You screamed as loud as you could through the gag.  
You looked down and noticed he was carving a 'J' into your upper thigh.  
Once he was done he let the blood come out for about ten minutes and then wiped it away. It was perfect.  
He undid the gag and gave you a sympathetic look and started to kiss your tears away. "I'm sorry. It had to be done. If you really loved me you'd understand that I only did this because of how much I love you. Do you understand." You nodded and he leaned into kiss you on your lips. "Good. Even though I had to give you two punishments I'll still give you a memorable night. Walk with me." He sat on the bed pulling you into your arms. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You have such pretty E/C eyes. I'm sorry how I treated you at school and before that I'm a terrible boyfriend I don't even know why you stay with me." He looked down in sorrow and you cupped his cheek.  
"Don't say that. You're an amazing boyfriend. Everyone has their falling out moments, some our worse then others. But I love you for you. No one else." You really didn't know what was happening to you. Why in hell are you saying these things to him, you don't really mean it but you feel like he means it. Then it came to you he's messing with your head.  
You got out of the bed and Jackson asked where you were going. "Just to the bathroom to get ready for bed I'll be right back."  
"Alright don't be long." You smiled at him and picked up your bag, going to the bathroom. Well atleast that's what he thinks. Once you shut Jackson's door behind you, you noticed your phone on the kitchen counter. You grabbed it and threw on a shirt, slipped on a jacket, and pulled on some pants, then made your way out the front door quietly.  
Once you were out you started sprinting in your bare feet all the way back to the loft. 

 

Derek and Stiles were already in bed when Isaac started to hear your heartbeat. "Y/N.?" He whispered to himself. He shot up from his bed and went down stairs, opening the front door to be greeted with the sight of you, sweating, out of breath. "Y/N. What the hell happened to you." You started to relax and let your heart beat slow down while you caught your breath. "Jackson." Isaac looked at you concerned and you felt your eyes begin to water. You ran into Isaac's arm and let it all out.  
"Shhh.... shh....It's ok. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. Common." You walked inside with Isaac behind you, once the door was shut you spoke up.  
"I don't want to talk about what happened right now but... can I sleep in your bed." Isaac nodded and put his arm around your shoulders. "Yeah, yeah of course."

 

"Y/N! Are you o-" Jackson opened the bathroom door and you were no where to be found. He ran to the counter and noticed your phone was gone. "FUCK!"


	6. One Day Of Peace....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson starts to regret his decisions only to not regret them once he gets sent some text messages from 'you'. Isaac and Y/N get closer and share something special. In the morning they have a rude awaking from Stiles but Isaac has a good idea to help you get away from everything and by everything he means Jackson. This so called 'great idea' turns bad.

It was two thirty in the morning and you still can't fall asleep. Isaac was passed out next to you but of course to make sure you were comfortable he suggested you two sleep head to toe, that's one thing you love about him, always putting your needs before his.  
You picked up your phone and you had twelve missed calls along with nine voice mails and twenty eight text messages, all from Jackson. You sighed and turned your phone off looking to the side to think for awhile about things. You wondered where it went wrong with you and Jackson, when did things start to turn out ugly. How did you get yourself into this? Why are you staying? Then you came to a conclusion it's because you love him even though your holding onto nothing. You stopped thinking and looked at your wrist it was healing, better then your hand was atleast.  
You felt yourself begin to get hungry and tried your best to not wake up Isaac but of course as soon as your weight lifted off the bed he shot up in concern. "What's wrong?"  
"Dammit." You whispered to yourself as you set yourself back onto the bed. "I couldn't sleep and I was just going to get food, I didn't mean to wake you up." He got up and put out his hand and you put yours in his, standing up. "I'll go with you."

Jackson threw his phone at the wall and cursed. He looked at all the blood on his bed and decided it was finally time to wash the sheets, pillow cases, and comforter and clean up his room.  
While they were in the washer he went to the kitchen and pulled out one of his dad's beers. As he was drinking it he realized how much he's screwed up. The hitting, punching, kicking, cursing, raping. He fucked up then the next thing to get thrown at the wall was the beer as he fell to his knees and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, Y/N." He looked around the room as the tears came out and he was alone, like always. They came out more and more they just wouldn't stop.

You sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen as Isaac went to the fridge and looked around. "There's left over Chinese and there's-" He stopped when he heard you whimper and turned around to see you looking at the ground twirling around on the stool. "Y/N?" He sat on the stool across from you as you looked up, you weren't crying just thinking about your life choices. "What's wrong?" You put both your hands on your head and leaned over the table. "I'm such a screw up." Isaac took your hands in his. "No, no you're not. Y/N look at me, you need to tell me what all Jackson did to you. Now." You felt a tear go down your cheek as you started to talk. "He- he raped me again... anally an- and I let him. My body was telling me yes but my mind was telling me no and I was confused and I just didn't know what to do and it's all my fault." He held your hands tighter as your head went back down.  
"Y/N, what else?" You looked back up at him in his deep ocean blue eyes. "I did something he didn't like and he bruised my wrist, it's almost healed though, but my hand... I don't even want to tell you."  
"Then show me." You took the gauze off your hand and he was angry but he knew he had to stay calm for you. He stood up from the chair and put his hand threw his hair. "What did he do?" You stood up and made your way over to him. "He ugh, he slammed my hand in a car door." Isaac was furious but wrapped his gentle arms around you. "I'm so sorry." You pushed him away and what he said you thought was unbelievable. You kept your voice down as you did not want to wake up Stiles and Derek. "You're sorry! Are you kidding me! This is my fault! I deserved this!" Isaac leaned against the counter and took in deep breathes to keep calm. "Y/N, whatever is going through that beautiful mind of yours it isn't your fault! Can't you see that he's messing with your head!" He took your hand to take away the pain but you pulled it back. "I don't need your help! I can handle a little pain." Okay now you were just sounding insane. "A little pain! Are you delusional!" You yelled back at him, "Maybe I am!" That was the moment he pulled you into a sweet, passionate, angry, but soft kiss. Your eyebrows lifted and once the kiss broke. Isaac apologized. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." You looked at him with gentle eyes. "It's ok." It was silence for awhile an awkward silence until Isaac spoke. "So food." You rubbed the back of your head and went to get plates. "Yeah." As soon of you two weren't looking at eachother you both smiled.  
The rest of the night consisted of late night talking, watching crappy reality tv, and laughing.

The sun was shining on Stiles sleepy face when Derek woke up. He would probably never figure out how he got so lucky to get this quirky, cute, perfect guy. He smiled to himself at the thought of the future and the family they already have of you and Isaac. He kissed Stiles on the cheek but of course it didn't wake him up just made more drool come out of his mouth. Derek got up and threw some clothes on and went downstairs to be visited with the sight of you and Isaac asleep together on the couch with his arm wrapped around you, your legs tangled together, and his head on top of yours. Derek quirked up an eyebrow and went to lift up the blankets up to see if you had clothes on thank god you did.  
He made his way to the kitchen to make coffee and of course he picked up a book while it was brewing but as he was reading he looked up from the book and smiled at the sight of you two. 

Jackson woke up in his bed with new sheets, pillow cases, and one new clean comforter. He looked to the right but remembered that you weren't there. He looked up at the ceiling for five minutes and then decided to get up, get dressed, and get his day going. Only to look at his phone and see a bunch of messages he doesn't like from you.

It was an hour after Derek woke up that Stiles finally woke up. He looked over at Derek's side and of course Derek was already awake like the early bird he was. Stiles got up not bothering to get dressed and just went downstairs. Just like Derek, Stiles was blind sided by the sight of you and Isaac sleeping on the couch, though this time in a new position. Well you were atleast, you were turned around with your torso against Isaac's chest and your head buried in his neck. Stiles was quiet and ran over to Derek. "Are they together?" Derek shrugged and didn't even say anything just looked at Stiles. Stiles knew what it was though, he leaned in and gave Derek a short kiss and hurried up to get his coffee then went back to the table to stare at you two. "I wonder how that happened. Do you think she's still with Jackson?" Derek shrugged again and took a sip out of his coffee. "I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Stiles knew it was sarcasm but an idea came to his mind and he pressed his lips together and looked at Derek. "No." Stiles kept shaking his head yes and made his way over to the couch. "Stiles! Get over here." Stiles smiled and tipped the couch over causing you and Isaac to fall off. You and Isaac groaned. The sunlight beamed in Isaac's eyes and he took a pillow and covered his face. You looked up to be greeted with the face of your idiotic brother. "What the hell Stiles!" Stiles laughed and went back over to Derek.  
You got up and stumbled into the kitchen and poured yourself a cup of coffee. After you got it you hit Stiles in the back of the head. "Ow! Was that really necessary?" You sat down across from Derek and put your hand on your head. "Yes." Derek laughed and Isaac was the next to get up but the first thing he said was surprising. "Let's go to a waterpark." Your eyes went wide and Stiles jumped up in excitement and drummed his hands on the table. "Yes! Yes! I'll drive. Go get your shit." Derek was surprised by the provocative language, Stiles hardly swears but then again he was hyped up and excited. "Alright. I better go calm him down before he-" *Stiles runs into a wall* "Never mind." Stiles got up and rushed upstairs. "I'm ok! I'm ok! Everything's good."  
As soon as they were out of sight you shot up in your seat. "What the hell is wrong with you!" You hit him on the arm and he set down the coffee he got when Stiles was freaking out. "What!" You let out a frustrated sigh and put your hand to your forehead. "A waterpark! Have you forgotten about my hand! I can't swim with this!"  
"Then don't swim." He picked up his coffee to take another sip only to get hit again. "Have you met Stiles and Derek! They're going to expect me to swim, and if I don't they're going to want to know why and then I'll have to tell them about my hand and then Derek's going to want to see it and we both know he's not dumb enough to believe it's a burn!" Isaac put his hands on your arms to relax you. "Alright, relax, I have another idea." You tilted your head in confusion and within ten minutes the door bell rang.  
You were greeted with the sight of Lydia, Scott, and Allison. You looked back at Isaac with wide eyes and a fake smile, then turned back to them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
Scott held up the towel that was on his arm. "The waterpark of course." They made their way past you and into the living room and you grabbed Isaac.  
"This was your big plan! Lydia, Scott, and Allison! What are they going to do!" You kept yourself at a low whisper so they wouldn't hear. "I figured Scott would occupy Stiles with Allison at his side, I'll occupy Derek and Lydia doesn't even go in the water so you two can tan the whole time." You sighed and nodded. "Everything will be fine." He pulled you into a reassuring hug and you went up stairs to get your stuff.

When you got to your room you changed into a blue bikini with a white bow in the middle and plain blue bottoms. You threw on shorts and grabbed a towel. Just as you were about to exit your room you grabbed your phone and then went down stairs. Isaac looked you up and down. "Wow you look-" Stiles cut off what he was saying with two claps.  
"Alright let's go!"

They arrived and everyone went their separate ways. Stiles and Scott along with Allison went to the water slides. Derek and Isaac went to the pool. Then you and Lydia went and found a spot to lay out your tanning chairs. "So, Isaac seems like he has a thing for you." You knew Lydia still had feelings for Jackson and you weren't really sure why sense he didn't treat her right either but it was better how he treated you, way better. "No, no, just very sweet, and protective, that's all." Lydia made a mhmm... sound and you rolled your eyes.  
"Why am I friends with you?" Lydia made a fake thinking face and looked back at the magazine she was holding. "Because you love me." You both let out a laugh and laid there taking in the sun.  
About a half hour later you and Lydia were both now laying on your stomach letting your back soak up the sun when Scott, Allison, Derek, Stiles and Isaac showed up.  
"Were gonna go shoot some hoops wanna come?" When neither of you said anything they began to walk away but you heard in the background Isaac say, "I'll meet up with you guys in ten minutes I'm gonna grab some food. Whoever shoots the least amount of hoops I'm taking your spot!" Lydia wiped a little bit of sweat off her face and passed you money.  
"Will you go and get me some ice cream, I'm sweating and, well I don't like sweating." You laughed and got up, taking the money. "Sure, I'm going to go to the bathroom first."  
Lydia waved you off and went back to tanning. Just as you were about to walk into the bathroom someone grabbed your arm and took you to the side of the building, covering your mouth. "Don't make a sound." Your heart rate sped up but by the voice you realized who it was, Jackson. Perfect.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions erupt about the night Y/N and Isaac had, and more questions start pondering in Isaac's head as he tries to put pieces of the puzzle together but it doesn't make sense. Jackson and Y/N, have a rather not so pleasant encounter, but turns better when they team up against someone you'll have to read to find out who. The basketball game leads to Isaac revealing things about last night with you. There is a lot of Stiles and Derek fluff and even smut when Stiles and Derek get really intimate in the bedroom.

You took his hand off your mouth and turned around. "What the hell!" Jackson just looked at you and leaned into kiss you. "I missed you, but just out of curiosity, do you really think you can tell people about our relationship and they'll believe you?" You crossed your arms and slanted your posture. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed both sides of you arms and turned you around, aggressively slamming you into the wall. "You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb, it won't get you anywhere." You hit his arms down and whispered into his ear. "I have no idea what you're talking about and are we really doing this in public!" Jackson looked around and took a step back as people were starting stare.  
"No, we'll deal with it later. At least explain the texts." You took out your phone and looked at the messages and noticed what it says that 'you' supposedly sent. "I didn't send these, last night when I snuck out of your house, I went to bed literally as soon as I got home, but I couldn't sleep and seen how many missed calls and texts, from you and all the voicemails you sent me. I couldn't sleep and I went downstairs with-" Then it came to you. "With who?"  
You looked around for the sight of him and it just happened that he was walking towards you. Jackson walked to you. "Who?"  
"Hey Y/N can I-" Jackson was about to bud in but you hit Isaac in the face and walked away. Then Jackson came to realization it made perfect sense. He knew Isaac has had feelings for you ever sense he met you and was obviously trying to break you two up. But how did he know about the abuse? That was a question for another time though. Isaac looked back from you and as soon as he turned around Jackson punched him in the face. "How about you keep yourself out of our relationship and get a life, or I'll make sure that jaw of yours is broken next time."  
Jackson went after you as Isaac got up holding his jaw. He had no idea what just happened.

He went to the basketball court, looking confused. The game they played was over and from the looks of it Stiles is the one who made the least amount of shots, so Isaac was to take his spot.  
Derek tossed him the ball and he caught it, not saying anything. Derek sensed something was wrong, and tilted his head. "Are you alright? You looked conflicted." Isaac looked up and noticed he wasn't really paying attention to anything or anyone when he walked onto the court. "Y/N just hit me in the face, and then Jackson punched me and they walked away."  
Allison made her way over to her water bottle on the ground and took a sip out of it. Stiles looked worried as Derek was thinking. Scott however just wanted to know how it all happened. "Who invited Jackson?" Isaac started shooting hoops to warm up and answered every question that Scott was asking. "No one."  
"So why is here?" Isaac shrugged as Stiles jumped on Derek's back for a piggy back ride, his chest sweat and his hair line connecting with Derek's sweaty back muscles.  
"Who would want him here?" Derek pinched Stiles leg and he let out a tiny squeal of pain. "What the hell was that for?" Derek smiled and sarcastically said. "You know what that was for. Y/N probably invited him, anyway." Isaac made an annoyed look and shot a hoop but missed. Allison smiled and set her water down. "Ooo, someone's jealous." Isaac picked up the ball and held it. "Why would I be jealous, he's an ass." Allison smiled and went over to Scott. "Whatever you say, now let's shoot some hoops, so Scott and I can kick your asses."  
Derek set Stiles down and gave him a quick kiss. "Wish me luck."

"Hi can I have one vanilla ice cream." Jackson wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into your neck. "You're so hot in your tight little bikini." You smiled and turned around kissing him. "I know but your hotter, with your hair all messy, soaking wet, and your swim shorts, just perfect." He smiled and you two kissed each other again.  
"I'm sorry for blaming you for the text messages." You understood how he could think it was you, after all it came from your phone. "It's fine, I totally understand. Hey do you wanna join me and Lydia tanning?" Jackson sighed and looked into your E/C eyes and just couldn't say no. "Fine. But only because you want me to." You smiled to yourself and then Lydia's ice cream was ready. "Oh and be nice to Lydia. It makes her upset when she hears you talk bad about her." Jackson rolled is eyes and said "Fine." again. As you were walking back to Lydia, Jackson kept staring at your hand. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you that bad. I shouldn't have hurt you at all." You looked at him with sympathetic eyes and shook your head no. "Don't feel bad it was just one of those heat of the moment moments. I'll be fine. I'm cleaning it everyday, I'm not putting makeup over it just putting gauze, so I'm almost positive it's not infected in fact it's gotten better from two weeks ago. I should be able to use it again in about a week or so." Jackson smiled to himself and kissed you on the cheek. "Good."  
Lydia noticed you and Jackson walking her way and tilted her sunglasses down. "Why is he here?" You passed her, her ice cream as Jackson got a sun tanning chair setting it up next to yours. "He is going to tan with us. You two don't have to talk to each other, but if you do, don't say anything mean to him, he already said he won't say anything mean about you."  
Lydia sat up and starting licking her ice cream. "Fine, just keep your distance." Jackson rolled his eyes and laid down on the chair, putting his hands behind his head and his sunglasses down over his eyes. You were happy they decided to at least try and get along. You laid down on your stomach to finish tanning your back. Jackson looked at your butt, with a smirk on his face then looked back up at the sky. Life was good.

They were on there third game and they were tied, one on one. "So Y/N and Jackson just hit you for no reason at all?" Allison asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Stiles was playing with a pebble and threw it at the ground. "Well Jackson is a douche so that explains him but Y/N, that's weird. You two are so close. Speaking of you two what happened last night that made you fall asleep together, all cuddled up on the couch." Derek threw the ball at Stiles and hit him in the arm. "What! I need to know!" Derek gave him an 'are you serious look' but Isaac just ignored it. "It's fine. So Y/N wanted to know if she could sleep in my bed, she had a rather long night per say. She couldn't sleep and was hungry so we went down stairs to get food. We talked for awhile, and ended up on the couch watching stupid reality tv, and shared stories, laughing for no reason and we ugh, she's gonna kill me for this." Stiles head popped up. "What!"  
"We ugh, we kissed." Stiles mouth dropped open and he started to hitting Derek's arm. "I told you something happened!" Scott had an idea that there was more to the story. "Dude were you two stoned?"  
"What! No. Where would we even get weed from?" Scott shrugged and looked to Allison. "We did it once and from what you just said it makes sense. No one watches reality tv, you were laughing for no reason, and shared stories." Isaac wiped the sweat off of his forehead and put his hand down. "What's wrong with sharing stories and even if we did get stoned and don't remember it. We weren't stoned when we kissed, we were talking about serious things, no laughing matter things, and then we kissed and got food." They all believed that but the whole Stiles was just standing there smiling. "I can't believe you two kissed!" Isaac tossed he ball to Scott, and put his hands out. "You cannot tell her I told you."  
Stiles put his hand on Stiles shoulder and winked at him. "Don't worry buddy you're secret is safe with me. As for you." He turned to Derek and poked him in the chest. "And you thought nothing was going on at first. But guess who was right... me!" Derek put his hands on his hips and smiled at the ground. "Well guess what?"  
"What?" Derek looked up at him smiling saying, "I'm still stronger." Before Stiles knew it he was getting thrown over Derek's shoulder. "Put me down!"  
"Common guys lets' go get Y/N and Lydia and go." Allison raised her eyebrows at Scott and he got down onto the ground as she jumped onto his back. "I love you."  
"I know."

"You're coming to my Lacrosse game tomorrow night right?" You were still on your back as was Lydia. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." They all found you and just looked at you guys. "What? Why'd we stop." Derek set Stiles down and now understood. "Stilinski. Rest of you." You and Lydia both got up and looked at them. "What?"  
"We're leaving, so...... let's go." You, Lydia, and Jackson got up. You pulled your shorts on over your bikini bottom as well as Lydia. Once you were done you turned to Jackson and he rested his hands on your hips, while his nose rested on yours. "I love you." Stiles made a disgusted sound and looked the other way. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be the one on the stands rooting for you." You two kissed and then left.  
Stiles put his arm around you like the protective brother he was and gave a look to Jackson then turned back around. "You're going to root for me too right?" You laughed and pushed him a little bit. "Of course I am." You looked over to Lydia and asked if she had any plans for the night. "Yeah, my mom is doing some kind of charity dinner for endangered animals and I have to be there." You looked over to Allison and asked the same thing. "No, not that I know of so far."  
"You want to stay the night I haven't had a sleep over in forever." Allison smiled and took out her phone. "Yeah, just let me text my dad and ask." You looked to Derek and gave him a puppy dog look. "You know that doesn't work on me, but yes she can stay the night." You smiled and hugged Stiles. "I love you boyfriend!" Stiles smiled and hugged you back then looked to Derek. "I know who wouldn't." Derek kissed him and you two reached the jeep all hopping in. "My dad said yes. I just have to stop there and pick some clothes up."  
You then hugged Allison. "Yay! I'm so excited!" Scott laughed and broke up the hug. "I can tell your in a hug mood today but don't hug her all the time, you'll rub to much of your scent on her." You made a fake gasp and put your hand on your chest. "Oh no! You two are going to have rub and hang out with each other way more then normal, because tomorrow she's gonna smell like me." Everyone laughed but Isaac and you felt bad about how you reacted to realizing it was him who texted Jackson. 

Derek and Stiles went to bed as soon as they got home, they were whooped. Derek began to take off his swim shorts as did Stiles. "Call me crazy, but I feel like Isaac knows something that we don't." Derek threw them to the side as did Stiles. "Why would you say that, he tells us everything." Stiles shrugged and scratched his head. "I don't know he just seems off to me. It stresses me out when I think someone is hiding something from me, especially someone who is family to me."  
Derek put his hands on Stiles shoulders and began kissing on Stiles neck. "Well, we're going to have to do something about that to make you less stressed." Derek trailed his hand up and down Stiles thigh, and Stiles leaned into his touch. "Ah fuck it." Stiles put his tongue in Derek's mouth and began kissing him. Derek picked him up and threw him onto the mattress, as there tongues battled for dominance.  
Derek eventually stopped kissing him and started making a trail of warm, wet kisses from Stiles neck, to his chest, to his happy trail of hair, leading all the way down to his hard member. Derek began to stroke it slowly and Stiles tilted his head backwards, moaning out Derek's name. "God, Derek, fuck me!" Derek put his hand over stiles mouth and started to stroke faster. "Shhh.... wouldn't want Y/N, and Allison to hear would you?" Derek took Stiles' cock and put it in his mouth, he started sucking, taking all of his length in at once.  
Stiles muffled moans tried making their way out of Derek's hand but didn't succeed. However three words did. "I'm gonna cum." Derek let off of Stiles dick and went back to stroking.  
"Cum, for me, Stiles." That's all he needed and he released himself all over himself, Derek, and the sheets. "Don't worry we'll clean that up later, it won't be the only time you'll be cumming tonight." Before Stiles could speak he was flipped onto his stomach. "We haven't done this in forever, well it feels like forever."  
Derek grabs a bottle of lube and as the cap popped Stiles grinded his ass against Derek's dick. "Do you need prepping?" Stiles shook his head back and forth really fast. "No, I'm used to your size, just fucking put it in me." Derek lubed up his dick and asked Stiles one last time if he was sure and he nodded. "If I hurt you tell me."  
Derek was only probably one inch in, when Stiles pushed himself all the way down. "Ah fuck, Derek, your so big." It wasn't really a cry but Derek had to be sure. "Are you ok?"  
Stiles just kept moving. "If you don't move, you might as well just lay down and let me bottom from the top." Derek smiled and began going in and out of him slowly but picking up the paste. "God, you're so tight." He was going really fast now and just pounding into him, hitting his prostate each time and Stiles was just about to lose it.  
His hands gripped in the sheets, but Derek put one of his arms down for Stiles to hold onto, and he grabbed his arm with his right hand. "I'm gonna-" Before he could finish he came all over the sheets and his stomach. Not far after him Derek released himself into Stiles. Stiles moaned once again at the wave and pool of warmness that entered him.  
Derek fell down on the bed and looked at Stiles who's eyes were shut. "Stiles?" Stiles put his hand in Derek's and all he said was. "We gotta do this more often."  
Derek let out a little laugh and pulled Stiles back against his chest, wrapping his arm around his torso. "We will, we will."

Isaac was scratching his head and just had to know why you hit him. He knocked on your door, and you and Allison stopped talking. "Y/N, can I talk to you for a minute?" You told Allison you'd be back in ten maybe sooner. You shut your door and looked at Isaac. "What?  
"Why did you hit me?" You laughed and looked to the wall. "As if you don't know."  
"I don't! I have no idea. I'm clueless!" You took your phone out of your pocket and handed him it. He looked at the last message from 'you' to Jackson. "Y/N, I honestly don't remember sending this. I know you probably don't believe me but think about it. I've kept all your secrets and-" You took your phone back and put it in your pocket. "I believe you. Besides it was probably just from the weed we smoked last night." Isaac brushed his hand through his hair and then put it on the wall. "Wait, so we did smoke weed." You laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Obviously that was your first time so I forgive you. Just don't worry you're still my number one best guy friend in the world, and I'll be rooting for you tomorrow as well." You were about to open the door and stopped. "Did you forget about the kiss?"  
"No! No! How could I it was amazing." You laughed and opened the door, going back to hang out with Allison. "Goodnight Isaac."


	8. The Right Path Can't Always Be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek begins to get more and more suspicious as to what is going on with you and what you and Isaac are hiding. There's a party after the Lacrosse game and it goes terribly wrong.

It was two hours before the game and Isaac decided to take you to your favorite place the town park. The reason why you admired it so much was because of the scenery and the clock tower in the park always ment something to you. This was where your mom took you when she wanted to get away from everyone and just relax, it was a beautiful sight especially at night when it was lit. It could be raining, snowing, or just a quiet, calm, clear sky day or night. However as of right now it was noon, you and Isaac had gone out to get coffee and you decided to come here. There was a bench in the middle of the park with a perfect view of the tower.  
"You never did tell me why you liked coming here so much." He took a sip out of his coffee non chalantly, looking at you with calm blue eyes as you stared at the tower in bliss.  
"My mom would always take me here before she died. This was like her getaway when she didn't want to be around people, well people that irritated her I should say. So I always come here, it's my favorite place in the world, wouldn't want to be anywhere else."  
Isaac nodded taking another sip of his coffee , you both sat there for awhile for what felt like hours when you got a phone call from Derek. "Where are you?"  
"Just out with Isaac in the park, why?" His voice wasn't concerning, or worried just normal. "For two hours?"  
"What it has not been-" You looked at your phone and noticed the time. "Oh shit."  
"Yeah Stiles already left for the game and was freaking out about Isaac if he didn't show up in time."  
Derek was walking in the hallways and stopped in front of your room. "Alright were leaving now, thanks for calling, we'll see you there."  
Everyone was in the stands waiting for the game to begin, while you were with Jackson just outside the locker room.  
"After the game everyone's going to get pizza and hangout, so I figured maybe instead of hanging out with all those lame ass wannabes, we could spend our time less talking and more-" Before his lips could touch yours you put your hand out to stop him and he rolled his eyes letting out a frustrated huff, "Common, you've been leading me on all day especially yesterday at the waterpark. I don't know how much longer I can do this." You pushed his shoulder jokingly as you both laughed. "I think you'll last besides you have a game starting-" Everyone burst out the door screaming things like "Woo!," and "Let's do this!"  
You smiled finishing your sentence. "Now." Jackson sighed and began to lean in for a kiss but was stopped when Danny pushed him away from you. "Common, Whittemore, we gotta a game to win!" You laughed, leading yourself out the door behind all the way over hyper-active guys, to take your seat on the bleachers.  
You sat down between Allison who was cheering for Scott and Lydia who was, well, not even paying attention to the game.  
Jackson was the first to come out and of course you stood up shouting his name louder then all the people shouting for who they think will score the most.  
Jackson spotted you in the stands and blew a kiss to you, winking right after and then went to his place on the field.  
Isaac came out next and found you the first spot he looked and noticed you weren't even paying attention to anyone but Jackson. His smile faded as he realized he was pretty much invisible to you right now. "I'm going on the field." That's all he said to Scott and Stiles before they could say anything back.  
"Where the hell is Derek!" Stiles always got aggravated because Derek never showed up on time and nearly showing up in the middle of each game when Stiles was to busy to look for him. He noticed Scott was laughing at him and just told him to shut up before putting his helmet on. "At least your lover's here."  
Your phone buzzed in your pocket and it was a text from Derek. "I'm not going to make it to the game but let Stiles know I'll be able to make it to the party. What's the address?"  
You were going to ask Allison but she was too busy being love struck by Scott to pay attention to you or answer anything, so you turned to Lydia. "Hey where's the place of the-" "171 Oak Street." She was looking down filing her nails as she answered, not even taking a glance at you. You texted Derek the address, and turned your attention back to the field, but just had to ask Lydia a question. "Why do you come to these things if you're not interested." She set her filer down, fixed her posture, setting her hand in her lap.  
"Simple. Hot guys, parties, and parties with more attractive guys."  
The game started and throughout it Jackson made seven goals, Isaac four, and Stiles, well, one. Which wasn't really surprising. As of right now though, they were down to the last ten seconds and were tied. Danny had the ball and was running with it and needed to pass it to someone, who better to pass it to then his best friend. "Jackson!"  
He caught it and swung at the goal, everyone stood up, there adrenaline pumping through them with excitement and at the last two seconds he made it in the goal.  
Everyone was screaming and cheering in the stands and on the field. Once the guys were done cheering you ran onto the field as he held out his arms, you jumped onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He held you up by having his hands on your ass and Stiles noticed making a disgusting face, looking away.  
"What?" Stiles motioned his head to you and Jackson after Scott wanted to know what that was for.  
Stiles noticed Isaac looking at you two in sadness from the other side of the field. He made his way over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You know you deserve her way more then he does right? You'd make a better boyfriend then he would any day. Common, let's get changed for the party."  
You two kissed each other a couple of times before he set you down. "I'm going to get dressed. Wait for me in the car." He gave you the keys to the Porsche then one last quick kiss before you went your separate ways.  
Once Stiles was dressed he called Derek and of course no answer. "I'm gonna kill him. After the party, and I'm home, I'm going to kill him." Isaac laughed and Stiles slammed his locker shut. "What are you laughing at?" Isaac put up his hands in surrender. "Nothing, nothing."  
Scott patted both of them on the shoulders, picking up Stiles keys and tossing them at him. "Do you wanna go to a party or sit here annoyed because your boyfriend isn't answering his phone. Let's go." Jackson smirked as he thought of a plan to piss off Isaac and Stiles then pulled on his shirt, shutting his locker, going to the car.  
He opened the door and you jumped a little. "You startled me." Jackson shoved the keys in the ignition and looked to his left noticing Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were parked next to him. He smiled widely and leaned into you, making sure to add tongue action.  
Stiles was ranting about Derek to Scott and Isaac and they were very annoyed and just wanted to party. "Look I just don't see why I have to-" Stiles stopped when he looked to the right. "Are you kidding me. You're kidding me."  
"What?" They looked to the right as well and there faces turned from clueless to pissed. Jackson kept on kissing you for about fifteen more seconds and then stopped when he was sure they noticed. "Ready to go babe?" You nodded brushing your hand through your hair, looking out the window. Jackson looked to his left and winked at them before pulling out.  
Derek was at home checking through your thing because when Stiles suggested that you and Isaac are hiding something from them it got to him and his werewolf senses kicked in. The jumpiness, the disclosure from certain people at certain times, always wearing more makeup then usual, and it was starting to bug the crap out of him. He looked under your bed, in your dresser, in your closet, checked the drawers of your desk, he even went on your computer to look through all your history, pictures, and personal files but he couldn't find anything. He slammed his hand on the wall because he knew something was still missing and he felt like it was right in front of him but he's just not seeing it.  
He checked his phone and noticed the time. The party probably started so he fixed everything in your room, and checked out of everything as if he wasn't even in your room. He'd go through Isaac's later.  
Jackson parked on the opposite side of the parking lot that Stiles did and got out of the car going over to you putting his hand around your shoulder.  
Stiles, Scott, and Isaac got out of the car, tired of hearing about Derek. "This is literally the twelfth time I called him." Scott couldn't hold back anymore.  
"Maybe he's busy! Nothing's wrong with him, he's not in trouble, Isaac and I would both feel it. Just let it go!" Just as they were about to walk inside a black Camaro pulled up next to the jeep. Derek got out of the car, making his way over to Stiles. Scott and Isaac both were relieved. "Why the hell haven't you been answering me!"  
He slipped his arm around Stiles, pulling him into his side. "I was busy taking care of something. Besides I thought Y/N would've told you I wasn't going to make it to the game." He looked to is left then his right. "Where is she anyway?" Just at that moment you and Jackson walked past them, of course Jackson giving them a winning glare. Derek stared at him as he went inside.  
Lydia and Allison were already inside and pulled you away from Jackson for some girl fun and he made his way to the team at the bar.  
Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Isaac made their away inside. Isaac going to the bar to grab a drink, Scott going to dance with Allison, Stiles and Derek went to a booth by the crowd dancing.  
At the bar Isaac ordered a beer and looked over to Jackson who was already wasted. He ignored him though and looked to you having fun out on the dance floor.  
He looked around for Lydia who was dancing with a guy and decided he would join you dancing. He spotted Stiles and Derek at the booth and went over there to set his beer down.  
"Where you going big guy?" He made his way towards you not answering Stiles and began dancing with you. The song 'Cowboy Casanova' from Carrie Underwood was playing and your hips were swinging in all sorts of ways that just drove Isaac insane. "I didn't know you liked this type of music?" You turned around smiling and kept on dancing. "I like all types of music."  
"Mind if I join you?" You shook your he took on of your hands twirling you around and man did he know how to move. He knew just exactly what to do. "Never new you could dance."  
"Never have an occasion to but now I do." While you continued on dancing, Isaac looked up only to see Jackson making out with another girl. He looked to you and saw how happy you were and he wasn't about to ruin it for you.  
After about a half hour of dancing you and Isaac go to the booth and sit across from Stiles and Derek. Perfect timing to because Jackson scoots in next to you. "Hey babe."  
He kisses you and he reeks of alcohol. you scoot away from him and closer to Isaac, Jackson notices and scoots closer putting his hand on your upper thigh. "So round of shots?"  
You squeeze onto Isaac's hand under the table, he looks down and notices what's going on. You pass him a look that he's seen before, meaning please don't say anything.  
He makes his way into your underwear and starts stroking down your folds before entering a finger into you.  
You shift uncomfortably and Derek sense your un-contentment. "Are you alright Y/N? You look nervous and unhappy." Jackson enters another finger inside you and begins to rub your clit with his thumb. "Yeah you alright babe?" You put on a fake smile and Derek noticed that as well. "I'm fine."  
Danny comes over to the table patting Jackson on the back. "Hey we just ordered some kegs." Jackson took his hand out and got up. "Finally. Ugh I'll be back for you later."  
He kissed you shoving his tongue in your mouth and you pretended to like it but Derek could tell it was all for show. Stiles just made fake puking sounds and Derek just ignored it, focusing on your emotions, and what you thought weren't noticeable facial reactions. Once he was gone Derek looked at you hurt but understanding that you're not telling him something. "Well I better go make sure he doesn't drink to much, so I'll probably see you guys later tonight or tomorrow." You hugged Isaac, Stiles, and Derek goodbye and began to walk away. You mouthed thank you to Isaac and Derek didn't even have to look to know. "What was the thank you for?"  
Isaac stood up asking Derek to wait one second and he made his way to you. "Can we talk really quick?" You nodded and you two went outside.  
He waited until the door was shut to raise his voice. "Are you insane! I mean are you insane! You have to know this is stupid! It's Jackson! The guy who's hurt you in many different, messed up ways and it's not right!" You sighed and put your hand to your forehead. "I know, I know but someone needs to take care of him. I can't just leave him alone."  
Isaac thought carefully on what he was going to say next. "When has he ever taken care of you. I know you think you love him but you don't Y/N, you just feel bad for him. He hurts you over and over and over again, the worst part is you think you deserve it and you don't! I care about you Y/N, I just I don't like seeing you get hurt."  
Jackson walked outside and Isaac rolled his eyes going back inside. "Ready to go babe?" You nodded and he smiled at one of his friends who was also wasted.  
Jackson rested his hands on your hips and leaned in whispering in your ear. "I wanna try something new tonight." Another guy pressed up against your back setting his hands on your sides and started kissing on your neck. You froze as chills went up your spine. "Stop."  
Jackson knew you wouldn't go along with it so he went into his back pocket pulling out a syringe. "Stop!" You tried to move out between them but Jackson stuck the needle in your arm inserting a sedative. "Shhh..... Shhh... I'll take care of you." He held onto you as your body went numb and into a deep sleep. "I'll put her in the back."  
Stiles and Derek were beginning to get all lovey dovey and Isaac decided it was time to leave. "I'm gonna go home, can you drive Stiles back in the Camaro." Derek nodded and passed Isaac the keys to the jeep. "We still need to talk about what the thank you was about." Isaac nodded and took the keys, going to the parking lot.  
He saw Jackson just pulling out and looking down in disappointment as he once again failed to get you to smell the roses and leave Jackson's ass.  
If only he knew...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having writer's block so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but it will! If you have any ideas or opinions please feel free to let me know in the comments!


	9. Pack Meeting Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N comes to a conclusion of what she has to do with Jackson and Isaac is there with her through out all of it. Stiles sees something that grouses him out. Lydia on the other hand thinks it's hilarious. Derek is moving to plan B. And everyone will show up or they will regret it.

_In a bed room screaming trying to get out of the strong grip of two fit guys you ran to the door only to get your ankle yanked on and you fell to the door screaming as one of them pulled you as far away from the door as the could. All that was heard were the faint of screams of you yelling for Isaac._

Isaac jolted up in bed wiping the sweat off his face, looking around to remember where he was. He sighed, and grabbed his phone, noticing the time he quickly texted you to apologize and see if you were okay before getting ready for school. After trying to call you for literally ten minutes straight he decided this pattern gone on for to long.

Between two guys in a bed, your eyes opened up slowly, and you grabbed your head as you felt dizzy and nauseous. Looking around you had no idea where you were and had little to no memory of what happend last night but the drugs you saw a glimpse of on a table next to the bed, and bruises on your body as well as dry blood wasn't a good sign. You didn't want to stay and figure out what happened you just wanted to get the hell out of there. Carefully, and quietly you made your way out of the bed, grabbing your clothes and phone off the floor, successfully making your way out of the room, you got dressed in the hallway and went out the door. You read the street sign and knew where you were but just not at who's house. Taking out your phone you checked the time. It was 8:15, great already an hour late for school.

Isaac knocked on a door to be greeted with Jackson's parents. "Ugh, can we help you?"

"Yeah, Isaac, Jackson's friend. Can I talk to him for a minute." They looked at each other funny and back to Isaac. "He stayed at a friend's house last night besides he's probably at school by now figuring it started an hour ago."

"What?" Isaac looked down at his phone and sighed muttering shit in a low whisper. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I gotta go thanks I guess." He left, starting to jog to get to school. He was halfway there when he got a text from Stiles but before he could even open it he got a call from you. "Y/N. Where are you. Why the hell haven't you been answering my texts and calls?"

"I'm on my way to the loft I need to take care of something. Just tell Stiles I woke up late and I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"What? Y/N don't go to the loft Derek's-" the line went dead and he shoved his phone in his pocket upping the jog to a run.

Stiles was with Scott at his locker, flipping out. "What if there in trouble! Y/N didn't come home last night and Isaac was- well, there and fine but why isn't he here, he's not at the loft and neither is she I called Derek and asked And why aren't you or Derek worrying! Why are you two so calm it's freaking me out. Are you guys in on something together that I don't know about because if you are-"

"Stiles. No. They're not in trouble I would be able to sense it and if I would be able to sense it Derek sure as hell can sense if something's wrong, so just relax maybe they're ditching."

"Yeah well if they are it would've been nice if they notified me or someone else. I can see why they wouldn't tell Derek I mean the guy comes up with insane punishments but I'm sure he'll think of something now that he knows they're not here, so if he-"

"Stiles! I love you man but you over look stuff way to much. Common let's go to lacrosse."

You just approached the door when Isaac saw you and ran over to you stopping the key from entering the lock. "Derek's home." Trying your best to hide your face you looked away and took the key out. "Fine. I'll just-"

"Y/N why are you-" he gently pushed your hair behind your ear and noticed the bruises on your cheek and your lip was busted open. "Oh my god, Y/N what the hell happened to-" Before he could finish you put your finger on his lips and he took that as a que to shut up. Walking away from the house out of Derek's ability to hear you, you explained as much as you could. "After the party last night I think I got drugged, when I woke up I didn't know where I was and I had blood all over me. Most of it's a blur and I need things to change I know I need to break up with him and I'm going to today." Isaac made a small smile that you've come to this realization on your own, faintly being replaced into a serious look as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "Alright everyone should be in class right now so why don't we hurry up and get to your locker you have stuff in there to cover those up with right?" You nodded and began walking but stopped. "I can't go in school looking like this. Can you just go to my locker and get it for me. My combination's 12-23-4 just come outside once you have it and I'll use my phone to do my face, but I need somewhere to be able to do the rest of my body."

"There's more then just that!" You nodded and he felt the need to wolf out and just hunt down Jackson and kill him sense he deserves it for how much he hurt you. "Let's go before I change my mind and hunt him down to rip his head off."

You were waiting outside of the school, sitting on a table, biting your nails, waiting for Isaac to come back with the things you need. He looked around to make sure none of your friends or Stiles were around before putting in your combination. He opened the locker looking for the cleaning alcohol and makeup, not being able to find it. "Come on!" A car pulled up into the parking lot, only it wasn't just any kind of car, it was a Porsche and the only guy who could afford a Porsche was Jackson. Your heart rate began to speed up and Isaac could tell. He still hadn't found the makeup and he ran to the closest window and saw the Porsche. You started tapping your feet on the grass and patting your hands on your knees in nervousness. "Anytime now Isaac." He sped to the locker to search more and as fast as he could. The door to the Porsche opened and you had to do something to stall him so you did what you weren't planning on doing over text but it was the only thing you could think of. _"I'm breaking up with you don't ever try to make any type of contact with me ever again."_ Jackson paused as he was was about to shut the door to the Porsche. You felt on the verge of a panic attack when he noticed you after reading the message making his way towards you. He was five feet away from you when Isaac sat down next to you. "Oh hey Jackson. What's going on, assault anyone else lately?" Jackson felt him self ready to snap and start a fight right then and there but he let out a huff and walked into the school, only to turn around and say one last thing. "Too bad. I thought you would've wanted to know what exactly happened to you but whatever, it's not my problem." Isaac knew he had to stay calm for you so he stood up holding out a hand for you to take. "Common, let's get out of here. Stiles never locks his car so you can clean up in there."

Derek did the same thing to Isaac's room as he did yours. Checking everything, going through everything and the one thing about Isaac that helps Derek out is he isn't that good yet at sensing when someone has entered his territory. After not finding anything he decided it was time to go to plan B. Pack meeting. He sent out the texts to everyone Stiles, You, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Scott, even Jackson. This was going to be one hell of a night.

You had finished cleaning out the bruises and cuts on your face then looked to Isaac hesitantly. "Can you look the other way for a minute?" When he turned you took that as a sign to lift up your shirt, taking it off, setting it on your lap. "Alcohol." He passed it and looked over. "Whoa, Y/N why didn't you tell me it was this bad!" Your stomach had a kelidoscope of different shades of black, purple, blue, and little patches of tinted red as if someone used you as a punching bag over and over again. Turning you around to look at your back it was even worse, it looked like someone hit you with a belt multiple times and there were red rashes around them and some opened up deep gashes by the marks of the belt. "Y/N, You really need to see a doctor I mean how have you even been walking and talking let alone breathing fine."

"No! No doctors, they'll call my dad and then Stiles and Derek will show up and I can't- I can't let them see me like this just please don't tell them I'm begging you Isaac!" Isaac thought for a minute before grabbing the alcohol out of your hands as he started running it over the wounds. "I won't take you to the hospital under one condition. I get to take your pain away. If you say no I'm taking you to a hospital because you need to understand your only human and you get hurt at times and when you live in a house with two werewolves who can take your pain away you take the offer not suffer the whole time." You nodded okay and Isaac continued finishing your back, just as he was about to start to do your stomach and ribs both of your phones went off. Checking them at the same time you said who it was from and the message at the exact same pace. _"Derek: Pack meeting at seven. Be there or else the consequences will be very disappointing. Don't test me."_ The two of you exchanged glances, as you both had a feeling you knew what it was for.

You heard the bell ring and noticed Stiles and Lydia walking toward the jeep. "Shirt. My shirt, pass it to me! Now! Hurry!" You had your shirt halfway on when Stiles went to the drivers side taking in the scene that was standing before him and Lydia was at the passenger side laughing. You froze and Isaac put his hands up to point out that it's not what he thinks. "I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Oh my god! In my jeep. Really? I mean if it was Derek's Camaro that'd be different because that wouldn't be the first time someone banged in it." He stopped and then looked to you putting out his accusingly. "But your own brother's jeep! You two ditched school to bang in my jeep all day. You couldn't have waited till I don't know- you were in the loft or somewhere else that wasn't my jeep."

"Hey on the brightside it explains why they haven't been answering their calls and texts all day."

"We didn't have-" Isaac was cut off when Stiles turned his eyes to Lydia.

"Lydia! Whatever just can you get out!" Isaac and you both got out silently not making a sound and began to walk off in the distance. Lydia smiled to herself and got in the jeep. "I'm so proud of her. Wonder if her and Jackson broke up. They probably did if Y/N and Isaac-"

"Ah! Ew, Lydia would you- would you just be quiet!" Stiles looked at his seat disgustingly before carefully putting his dirty lacrosse shirt on the seat being sure to cover every inch just in case. "God I mean do you ever just keep things to yourself."

"Hmm..... Nope, not really."

Already half way from the school you and Isaac were nonstop laughing from what just happened. "I can't believe he thought we slept together in his jeep!"

"All day!" You added gently shoving him playfully. "Here hop on." Isaac was on his knees offering you a piggy back ride sense he was sure your legs were in bad shape as well. Besides even if they weren't you were still in pain and he wanted to relieve some of it before he could when you two were away from everyone. "Why thank you my kind sir!"

" My pleasure my lady." In the middle of laughing you felt his thumb run over a scar and let out a yelp of pain. "Woah, woah, what's wrong? What I do." He was scared to even lay a caring hand on you because he didn't know where you were hurt or if he did it to you . Giving him a sympathetic look, you pulled him into a hug. "It's not your fault it's Jackson's your thumb just traced over a sensitive spot. Why don't we go back to the loft and just relax, it wouldn't kill me to to take it easy for the night. Especially if there's a pack meeting but how do I hide that I'm hurt from Derek what if he tries to hug me or pass me something and he feels my pain. What am I going to do!" Isaac checked his phone and it was 3:30 making it 3 and a half hours until the meeting. He picked you up bridal style and was sure not to hit any sensitive spots. "We're going to the loft, and we're going to say you aren't feeling well. I'll take you upstairs and we'll be fine. Okay?" You nodded as he started walking off.

Lydia found out about you and Jackson breaking up and felt the need to call Allison sense she was so happy and excited that there could be a chance for her and Jackson after all. "Allison!" Her ear shattering scream made Allison move the phone away from her ear and put her on speaker. "Yes, what is it?"

"Y/N and Jackson broke up! This is th best day of my life. I kind of new when Stiles and I saw Y/N putting her clothes back on after having sex with Isaac, but now I know for sure because Jackson asked me out!" Scott was with Allison and yelled 'What!' in the background. Allison told him to be quiet but of course Lydia with her banshee hearing skills heard it. "Do not tell Stiles or Derek because they have no idea! Plus the only reason Jackson was invited to the pack meeting was because he was Y/N's girlfriend so we're keeping it that way. Understand?" They exchanged looks and it was dead silence on the line. "Lydia I don't know. Stiles is Scott's best friend and Y/N's sister he should know and as an Alpha Derek should know too."

"Please! One night is all I ask!" Scott shook his head no that he couldn't keep that from him but at the same time he was thinking he shouldn't say anything that you and Jackson should be the ones to tell them. "We'll see you at the meeting." Lydia's protests were cut off by Allison hanging up the phone. "I can't believe they broke up! They were so cute together I wonder what happened?" Scott picked his bag off her floor and headed towards the door. "Jackson's self absorbed and only ever thinks about himself. Now let's go I wanna get there early."

Derek, Stiles, and Lydia were all in the living room talking when Isaac walked in with you leaning on him for support to walk. Derek stood up and rushed to your side oh how much you prayed this would work. "What happened to her?" He held out a hand to see if you were in pain but you moved closer to Isaac. "Nothing, she just doesn't feel well." He helped you up the stairs to your room slowly so that it looked real. Derek could tell it was all an act and looked to Stiles with aggravation on his face as he sat down next to him, whispering in his ear. "I don't understand why they keep lying to us, I wanna know what they're hiding and we're finding out tonight." Succesfully getting to your room, Isaac shut the door quietly and looked over to you smiling. He held out his arms and you ran over to him, hugging him. "It worked! Now we just have to get through the meeting. So-" Unattaching yourself from him you went over to his bag and got out the cleaning alcohol and makeup. "Let's finish this and then you can take away some of my pain. Then if Derek does want to see if I'm in pain I can just say I have a stomach ache or something sense there will be less." He nodded going to finish cleaning and covering up everything.

The alarm went off at the loft so someone else must be there. "It's only six. Who would want to be here an hour early?" Stiles shrugged not breaking eye contact from the tv, while Lydia was to busy taking pictures of herself to answer. "Scott? You're an hour early? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Is Y/N here?"

"Upstairs. Why?" Scott took off his jacket tossing it onto a chair. "I need to talk to her. What about Isaac?"

"He's upstairs taking care of her she's supposively 'sick'." Derek used quote marks meaning you're not really sick and Scott nodded before giving Allison a quick kiss and heading upstairs. Lydia patted the open seat next to her and Allison was going to go sit by here but Derek pulled her arm gently. "What do you know?"

"What, no-nothing."

"Allison we both know you're a terrible lair so why don't you just tell me what I need to know." Stiles saw Allison was struggling to reply and went to whisper in Derek's ear. "Just relax , let it go, we'll figure it out tonight. Alright?" He let her go and Allison was quick to go sit next to Lydia.

Scott knocked on the door and opened before anyone answer. What he saw worried him. "Isaac. Why are you taking pain away from her. Y/N why are you in pain." He looked on the floor and saw your old clothes on the floor in blood. "What the hell is going on?"


	10. Pack Meeting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret gets revealed and Y/N isn't coping well and begins to isloate herself from everyone including her closest friends and families. A decision will be made

With beading eyes you looked to the clothes and back to Scott panicking because you couldn't lie to him.   
Isaac shifted down and picked up the clothes and he put an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. "We, were in a play, all it is, is fake blood. I swear." Scott crossed his arms sensing this was another lie. "What play and this time I want Y/N to answer." You felt your heart rate quicken and you tried your best to slow it down but you couldn't. The only thing you could think of to do which you did was run down stairs and out the door.  
Everyone was sitting, waiting for you guys to come down, that's when Derek heard Scott scream his name. Not seconds later you were running down the stairs and towards the door. Almost having your hand on the handle Derek stepped in front of you, grabbing your wrist. Scott sprinted down the stairs with Isaac behind him yelling after you but stopped when Derek looked from you to him then back at you. "Well I guess this meeting just started. Go sit. No more playing hide and seek. The truth is coming out tonight wether you want it to or not."   
You and Isaac were sat in the middle chair. Derek and Stiles eyed each other sense you normally sit next to Jackson your 'boyfriend'.  
Derek stood up and crossed his arms eyeing you and Isaac then Jackson.  
"What's going on with you two. Normally you'd be attached to each other and we could never separate you. What's changed?"   
The room was silent and Jackson spoke up first. "Personally I feel as if I never get the whole story. As if she's keeping things from me, important things that I should know about, sense, well, I'm her boyfriend."  
Derek nodded and then looked to you. "Y/N, anything you care to add." You shook your head no and noticed Jackson's hand sliding up Lydia's leg and her smiling obviously loving the attention she's getting from him. The sight made you want to throw up in fact you were starting to feel nauseous as the flashbacks started to take over your mind just from that one little thing.   
The non-consensual touching, fingering, kissing, drug use. How could Lydia be interested in him but then again Jackson never exposed his other side to her.   
This made you insecure as you thought to yourself maybe he never actually loved you maybe he's always hated you and just used you for his own fun and games.  
Scott and Allison eyed each other skeptically as she wanted to tell them you two broke up but Scott shook his head no and Allison just nodded as she knew it was best for one of you to tell Derek or Stiles.  
Derek moved on and asked everyone about yours and Isaac's behavior. "Have any of you felt that they have been closed off by Isaac and Y/N or felt there was some sort of awkward tension between them or towards any of you."  
This made Stiles think of earlier in the jeep when him and Lydia saw you putting your clothes back on. "Actually Lydia and I saw Y/N getting dressed and we had the idea they slept together and that was the reason they weren't at school all day but if they did, that means Y/N cheated on Jackson and if Y/N cheated on Jackson then-"

"Wait." Derek turned his attention to you and Isaac and pointed from you to Isaac accusingly. "Let me get this straight you two ditched school to go in Stiles's jeep, your own brother may I need not remind you Y/N, to have sex?" 

"No!" Isaac shouted slightly getting up but sitting back down.   
Jackson was next to hop in. "Then what exactly happened because in all fairness I'd like to know if my girlfriend cheated on me or not."  
Thoughts were running through out your mind. You didn't know what to say or what to do, even what to think but all the shouting was making you dizzy it continued however as Isaac blew a remark right back.  
"You know what! Why don't you sit down and let me explain then maybe you'd learn something for once in your life like how to treat your own 'girlfriend'! "Jackson was on his feet and Isaac stood up.  
"What're you saying Lahey!"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm saying!" Derek didn't try to stop it he wanted to see what would happen and maybe this would spill out the truth.  
Of course Stiles though wasn't having any of it. "Why don't you both sit down so we can handle this like adults even though we aren't adults but you get my point!" This didn't phase them. "What you're saying is I don't know how to treat a girl even though I've treated Y/N like she was the only thing in the world that mattered!"

"Do you even hear what you're saying you never treated her good! All you ever did was care about yourself!"   
Your throat was burning and you began to sweat this was too much for you. Derek and Scott looked at you concerningly. "Y/N. What's wrong." The fighting didn't stop and the bile was coming up your throat you couldn't handle it anymore and threw up on the floor.   
The arguing stopped and Stiles was by your side right away and Isaac looked down at you feeling bad as he realized he caused this. "Hey, are you-" you shoved Stiles arm away from you and wiped your mouth off. "Just leave me alone!" This time you ran to the door and Derek let you so you could get fresh air.   
Isaac was going to follow you but Derek stopped him. "Jackson will you go see if she's okay." He nodded and walked out the door. "No! Don't you get it did you not here any part of the argument!"

"Go upstairs. This meeting is over. Everyone else is free to leave."  
You were outside walking off your nerves and insecurities when you heard something move that sounded like a door.   
Turning around you yelled hello but no one answered and no one was there. You turned back around thinking you were just hallucinating from the stress.  
Soon enough someone grabbed your upper arms and shoved you into a wall.   
Shocker it was Jackson. "What the hell! Get off me!"   
He slammed you against it harder and you could swear you heard something crack in your back. "I don't know what kind of sick game your playing but you better watch your back! If you even try to get in between me and Lydia I will ruin your whole life forever! You understand that bitch!" You felt some of his spit hit your face and you just nodded wiping it off. "Good."   
Lydia, Scott, and Allison walked out right after this happened.  
When Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia thats when you decided to go inside and give an explanation to Scott and Allison. "I know what you guys are thinking but Isaac and I really didn't sleep together. I was just cleaning off dirt from when I fell earlier. In Addition to that Jackson and I did break up before they saw us in the jeep, I would never cheat on anyone, ever and I'm telling Derek and Stiles tonight. They need to know. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
You hugged Scott and Allison goodbye purposely forgetting about Lydia.  
How selfish could she be it hasn't even been a day and she's already dating your ex-boyfriend.   
Derek and Stiles were talking in the kitchen when you walked in and from the looks of it Isaac was still upstairs.  
Making your way over to them you sat down next to Stiles and looked down at the table. "I need to tell you guys something. Jackson and I did break up and Isaac and I didn't ditch school to sleep together in your jeep Stiles. I was cleaning off dirt because clumsy me I fell earlier and Isaac just brought the cleaning stuff. The reason we didn't go at all was because I got into a heated argument with Jackson who was also coming in late and I just couldn't handle it today so Isaac stayed with me, that's all that happened." You looked to them for approval and they both nodded. "Alright it's been a long night so I'm going upstairs to get some sleep. Oh and I understand if I'm grounded or whatever for ditching school and I'm okay with that."  
Isaac was passed out in his bed when you got upstairs. You smiled to yourself at how content he looked and that you both got through the day not having to tell the whole truth.  
It was Wednesday morning and downstairs there was a note on the counter when you and Isaac entered the kitchen, once again you two woke up an hour late. The note simply stated that Stiles drove himself to school and Derek was out making sure there were no new threats in Beacon Hills.   
"Well I guess were walking."   
It was second period when you got there which was your free period and time for Isaac to go to Lacrosse.   
He walked with you to your locker so you could get your things but when you got there there were papers stuck all overbit saying things like whore, bitch, I can't believe you slept with them!, cheater, etc. You tore them down and felt Isaac's breathing hit your neck. Turning around you saw his nostrils were flaring and you both knew who did this and well Isaac has had just about enough of it. "Isaac." He ran down the hallway to the Lacrosse field. You began to chase and yell after him. "Isaac! Isaac!" You got to the Lacrosse field about a minute after he did. You heard coach yelling his and Jackson's last name. Isaac pushed him back. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you need to back off and lay off the attacks on Y/N!"  
He threw a punch and Jackson threw one back. "Isaac stop!" Next thing you know they were both on the ground Isaac was on top of Jackson beating the shit out of him and you just wanted him to stop it wasn't worth it, it was just making everything worse. "Stop! Just stop!" Stiles was tryjng to pry Isaac off of Jackson but he wasn't strong enough so Scott came in and tore him off screaming his name. "Isaac!" He froze and realized how bad of damage he did to Jackson's face. His nose was bleeding, his lip was cut open and he had hand marks on his cheeks from Isaac punching him over and over again.  
Lydia ran onto the field to Jackson's side as usual. "Are you okay?" Jackson pushed her hand away and got up raising his hand to his nose. "I'm fine. I'm fine." You had tears going down your face when Isaac looked to you. "Y/N." You walked away, wiping at your tears, and deciding to spend you free period else where.   
Isaac was starting to walk after you when coach put his arm in front of him to stop him. "Lahey. Whittemore. Office. Now."   
Stiles ran after you to ask what was wrong you didn't answer and started walking faster muttering out a widowed. "Just leave me alone." He called after you one last time and you didn't respond.   
He walked over to Scott watching you walk back into the school. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I just want to help and I can't help if she doesn't open up to me. You know what I mean?" Scott patted him on the shoulder and picked up a Lacrosse stick. "Maybe she just needs some space. If she's not back to normal in a couple of days that's when I would start questioning and worrying."  
Stiles nodded and coach yelled to the team. "Alright everyones asses back on the field! McCall, your goalie!"   
Back in the office Jackson was sitting on the left with an ice bag on his nose and Isaac was looking to the wall still angry at Jackson.  
"Lahey you wanna explain what the hell made you so mad that you had to this much damage to this young man's face." Isaac threw his arm in frustration and then glanced at Jackson. "Yeah. I was standing up for a friend who was a girl may I add that he was bullying and constantly has been sense they started dating." It was silent for awhile and then the principle bursted out laughing. "Well if that isn't the worse lie I've heard. I mean please Whittemore wouldn't hurt a fly. Jackson you can go I apologize for wasting your time with this. Isaac your suspended for the rest of the week. You will not set foot on this campus and I'll have Mr. Stilinski bring your work to you."  
Jackson smiled and walked out there door as Isaac jumped up in astonishment. "Are you kidding me! Your kidding me right! Why don't you people listen!"   
The principle was dialing Derek's number and he made a finger pointing down and Isaac sat back down in his chair letting out a suppressed huff.  
Jackson bumped into you as you were walking down the hallway wih your tears finally gone. "Oh, hey Y/N, I guess you won't have your guard dog by your side the rest of the week, sense he's suspended and all but hey on the brightside you have me." Your jaw dropped and you looked over to the office to see Derek with his hand on Isaac's neck walking him out of the school.  
Jackson winked at you one last time before the bell rang and the hallways were flooded with people. This was going to be the worst week ever.  
Everyone was at lunch when Stiles got a call from Derek. "Hey what's up?" He heard a pained werewolf in the background that sounded alot like Isaac. "Well someone got suspended for a week for fighting Jackson and now he has a month full of 5 hour training and you have to bring his work home because he's not a loud to take a step on campus while the suspension is open." Stiles saw you walk by and yelled after you but you just ignored him not even bothering to look his way. "Well that's just great we have two problems then." He heard Isaac make another pinched scream in the background and just assumed he already started training for the day. "What's the other problem?"  
"Y/N won't talk to me or anyone else for that matter. The only person she's talking to is Isaac but Scott thinks I should give her some space and wait a couple of days to see if anything changes." Derek yelled at Isaac to keep going as the werewolf was beginning to fall back on his pace. "That sounds like a good idea but can I talk to you when you get home Isaac needs some reinforcement."   
"Yeah and hey don't be too hard on him!" Derek laughed in the background before hanging up the phone.   
Stiles put the phone on the table and it was quiet for a few seconds until Allison made a suggestion. "Why don't I go and try to talk her. I know she isn't on the best of terms with Lydia but she seems fine with me." Stiles nodded and Allison scurried off to go talk to you. "Hey Y/N how have you-" Before Allison could finish her question you walked away not saying anything.  
Walking to your locker you got pushed around by a few girls. "Oh look who it is the new school slut or should I say whore. After all one dick isn't enough for you, you cheat your way around school." The next girl said. "Why don't you just kill yourself. It's not like anyone would show up at your funeral." Running to the bathroom you locked the door and cried for the rest of the day skipping all your classes. On the way out of school some guys cornered you into an alley way and began kissing and touching you in places you didn't want to be touched.  
"Let go of me! Stop!"  
One of the guys laughed and he looked extremely familiar but you didn't know his name, not that it mattered at the moment.  
"Common you took two like a pro the other night with me and Jackson." That's where you knew him from bits and pieces were coming back to you. "Ah man, the moans and screams this girl can make. Ahhh it's so delicious." He leaned forward and smashed his lips to yours. You were pushing at him and shoving trying to get away when he placed a pocket knife on your side and that's when you froze. "That's right be a good girl for me and take it like the bitch you are." He put his hand over your mouth as he unzipped his pants and put his penis in you so no one could here your muffled screams.   
Isaac, Derek, and Stiles were eating dinner when you returned back to the loft an hour later soaked from the rain. Isaac said hi and asked where you were but now you ignored him and went upstairs.  
The bullying, and non conseual kissing, touching, and sex went on for the rest of the week. You really were a whore, and a waste of perfectly good skin.  
It was Saturday 2:37 a.m. to be exact when you knew what had to be done.


	11. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focuses more on the family elements. The weakness kicked in and you know what you have to do. Will anyone save you in time?

The air was cold and the fog was making it hard to see not to mention the rain wasn't helping anything.  
The building was about 30 feet away. You didn't care how long it took, you were going to make it there, going all the way to the top, this would make things easier on everyone. You wouldn't be the problem anymore.  
Isaac woke up ten minutes after you left. He got up to go to the bathroom and noticed your door was open which was unusual because you normally have it shut. He peaked in and noticed you weren't there. The note on the bed was probably going to explain where you were. He picked it up scanning over it.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Don't bother looking for me I'll be gone by the time you get this note and I just want everyone to be happy and the only way that can be possible is if I'm no longer around. See you on the other side."  
Isaac threw the note down on the bed and ran to his room picking up his phone. He dialed you and no one answered of course. "Fuck!" He slammed his phone down and then he remembered about your talk a few weeks ago.  
Your favorite place in the world in the park the building your mom would always take you to before she passed.   
He sprinted down the hallway to Stiles and Derek's room slamming on the door! "Derek! Open up! It's an- It's an emergency!" He was started to get out of breath as he began to panic.  
They were both naked in bed and Derek shot up pulling on his pants as Isaac kept banging on the door. "It's Y'N, I-I-" He slid down the wall trying to catch his breath but couldn't from how shaken up he was.  
Derek opened the door as Stiles started to get dressed and shut it quickly. He knelt down next to Isaac and put a comforting hand on his arm.  
"Isaac I need you to stay calm and explain What's wrong with Y/N. Why has she been acting different and isolating herself from everyone!" Isaac stood up and backed away from him. "I promised- I promised her I wouldn't tell you. I need to go save her!" Derek grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Save her from what?"  
"HERSELF! I figured you were smart enough to notice by now that she's depressed and hurt! Jackson has been hurting her this whole time and I don't mean because of the break up I mean he's abusive. All the secrets all the lies was because she didn't want you and Stiles to know or find out! He beat the shit out of her all the time and she let him because she thought she deserved it! He would drug her, beat her, and rape her all the time! When she realized she didn't deserve it she finally broke up with him and I haven't been at school to know what's been happening and she hasn't talked to me ever sense I got suspended! Now if you don't let me go she's going to commit suicide!" Isaac moved out of his grip and ran out the door running to the one building he knew you were at.  
The rain had passed and now there was just a nice cool breeze and cloudy skies. This was it, you began counting down in your head while thinking to yourself this will fix everything.  
Derek opened the bedroom door with a blank expression on his face. How could he have not noticed he was the Alpha the one that's supposed to protect you and keep you safe from any harm.  
Stiles was dressed in his pajamas, and was partially sitting and laying on the bed as he looked at the troubled werewolf. "Derek, what's wrong? Is- is everything okay?" He didn't know how he was going to explain this would he blame him would he forgive him, even worse would he blame himself. He looked to his clueless boyfriend with gentle eyes slowly making his way to the bed. "Far from it." He placed his hand on Stiles knee comfortingly. "We need to talk. I need to tell you something and I just don't want you to blame yourself for it sense know one ever caught onto it."   
"What is it?"  
Isaac ran into the park and looked up to see you turning around on the building so your back was to him. You heard him scream after you as you were still counting down in your head "Four, three, two-" You leaned back and began to fall. "Y/N!"  
This was it your last seconds on Earth, you admit to yourself you didn't think it would happen like this but it did.   
You could feel yourself close to the ground and ready to die but just as you were about to hit the solid, rock hard ground, two strong arms caught you.  
Opening your eyes from surprise they connected to Isaac's angel blue ones. It was quiet and no one spoke for a few seconds, then you broke the silence. "Why'd you do that? Why'd you save me? I was trying to help. I-" You stopped talking when Isaac put you down to stand.   
Your eyes started to burn as you felt water begin to take over them. Soon enough they began to pour out and you put your arms around Isaac and he held you in a warm embrace, brushing his hand through your hair.   
All that was heard was your muffled sorrows as you cried into his torso. "Shhh.....Shhhh...... It's okay, it's alright. I'm here now. I've got you."  
A few hours later Isaac returned to the loft with you wrapped in a blanket. When you got out of the car you could hear Stiles screaming for you and panicking. Walking inside, Isaac and you took in the scene and could tell from Stiles bloodshot eyes and tired face that he has been crying for hours and has had a couple of panic attacks.   
Stiles was on the floor catching his breath and Derek was holding him close and tight who looked like he was trying his hardest to stay as strong as he could for Stiles. He began to whisper for Stiles in his ear and when Stiles looked up he saw you, wet but close to dry standing next to Isaac who was handling this better somehow, probably because he knew you were okay now. Stiles got up and walked over to you, pulling you into a warm embrace still crying. "Why didn't you tell me." The tears came again for you and you tightened your grip on your brother. "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
Derek and Isaac looked to each other and Derek nodded to him then they walked away into a different room to give you and Stiles space.  
That night everyone slept in the living room by you so they could keep an eye on you.  
By morning Scott, Allison, and Lydia were notified by Derek about the events of last night. He did keep out about the part of Jackson abusing you as it was your request.  
Of course then they had to tell your dad. Derek thought it was best for you and Stiles to tell him and that he shouldn't be involved on how you tell him. You two should handle that how you want in your own way and that's what you did.  
On Sunday morning Stiles and you headed over there and sat down with your dad to talk about it.  
The talk took place in the kitchen and you already told him he should call off work ahead of time. He trusted you two so he did as you asked. "Alright so what did you two want to talk about that was so important for me to call off work for the day."  
The whole conversation was rather terrible the look on your father's face was breaking both you and Stiles in half, the pain and sadness was ten times worse on your dad than anyone else. Then again it was your dad.  
"I'm gonna throw this bastard in jail, and let him rot there for what he did to you!" He began to get up and Stiles stood up gently resting his hand on his father's arm. "Dad. Not trying to take away your job as being the dad but believe me Derek is handling it and-" You cut in before Stiles could finish.  
"And I know he deserves to go to jail but I know Derek will be able to do things to him worse then anyone can do in there. Just please let him handle it. Please." He looked into your eyes and could tell you were tired and exhausted from all this. "I trust Derek will take care of this but as for you, you need to rest." Stiles hadn't really noticed how tired you looked until he turned, taking in your eyes. "How many hours did you get last night?"  
"Being honest. One and a half." Stiles put his hand to his head even though he wasn't surprised no one really slept well last night.  
"Why didn't you say anything , we could've told him tomorrow." You shook your head in disagreement. "No it was important he needed to know."  
Stiles picked his keys up off the table and started making his way to the door. "Dad, you're looking pretty tired now to so why don't we leave and let you get some shut eye and we'll go home and get some sleep to. Just promise me you won't worry to much about it. I know it's hard, believe me I do and that it's probably ten times harder on you but believe me we're taking care of it. We called her off school for the next few days as well as Isaac, so we all have some time to recover." Your father nodded and picked up his coffee the went to give both of you a kiss on the forehead. "I believe you, just drive safe." Stiles smiled at how much more smoother this went then how he thought it would. He winked at his dad before walking out the door. "Will do daddi-o."  
Scott was at the loft with Lydia and Allison when Derek looked out the window to see Stiles pulling up in the driveway. "There back." They eyed eachother as Derek walked out the door to go out and see how it went, once he was out of sight Allison turned to Lydia and Scott. "Do you think she's okay?" Lydia was barely paying attention, fidgeting with her hands. She felt she shouldn't be there sense you and her weren't in exactly in the best place in your friendship. "I think I'm going leave."   
"What but Lydia, Y/N needs you right now."  
"You really think she's going to want to see me after I hooked up with her ex, the same day they broke up. I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't been that great of a friend and if someone did that to me I wouldn't want to see them either, so just tell her I stopped by and I hope she gets better soon."  
Stiles shut the door of the jeep meeting up with Derek while he made his way to the jeep. "Where's Y/N?"  
"Asleep. Can you get her- I would I'm just exhausted and trying to process to many things at once." Stiles rubbed at his forehead and Derek could tell he was overwhelmed. He gave Stiles a kiss and took you in his arms. "Um, the pack is here, well some of them. Scott, Allison, and-" He stopped as Lydia passed by him. "Lydia, where are you going?" She didn't say anything and began to speed up wiping a tear off her eye. "I'm sorry- I can't be here right now." She felt terrible and started to wonder if you did what you did because of how shitty of a friend she has been.  
Derek sighed and Stiles looked even more exhausted feeling like he had another problem to worry about. "What's wrong with-"  
"Don't worry about it just go inside and relax. I'll put Y/N in bed." Stiles nodded and went in before Derek.   
Scott put a hand on his shoulder asking him if he was okay. He just nodded and headed up the stairs. Seconds later Derek came in with you and Allison tugged on Scott's hand folding them together. "How is she?"  
Derek walked past them giving her a gentle nod and then went up the stairs to put you in your bed.   
Isaac peaked around the corner and came out of his room. He stood in the middle of your doorway as he watched Derek tuck you in. "How'd it go?"   
He looked up at Isaac then back down at you, laying a soft kiss on your forehead. He went over to Isaac into the hallway and shut the door quietly. "I don't know, I didn't ask. That's a conversation for another time, right now we need to talk to Scott and Allison about Y/N's recovery process." Isaac nodded and followed Derek down the stairs.  
Allison and Scott were sitting on the couch waiting for news on how your doing. They understood this was a hard time but Derek was fully aware everyone needed to be kept up to date on you, so they new if you made any progress in healing.  
"So, Stiles and Y/N are both in bed and I can now explain what is happening and how everything is. Stiles and Y/N both went to talk to their dad and I don't know how it all played out yet so we will just have to wait to find out. For time being we decided her and Isaac will not be attending school for this week. Due to the fact they both went through a type of emotional trauma that sometimes can take a long time to be fixed, as you can figure it'll take Y/N longer then Isaac. There are somethings however that you do not know of and we plan to keep it that way. Until further notice that's all you need to know." Scott nodded, respecting Derek and Stiles process on this. "Derek, If you need anything, let us know we're all here for each of you. We're pack." Derek nodded at Scott and then they left.  
Jackson heard all about this from Lydia and he couldn't care less about it. To him it would of been a blessing if you committed suicide. He knew you wouldn't tell anyone about anything besides Lahey and he thought he was to much of a nice guy to tell anyone about it. So he headed over there to give his 'deepest' condolences to Derek and Stiles, not looking back.  
When he came over to apologize lucky for him you and Stiles were still sleeping but Derek and Isaac were there and still awake.  
Isaac smelled his scent the minute he knocked on the door. Derek put an arm out to stop him and told him to either act like he didn't know anything or go upstairs if he couldn't handle that. So that's what he did.  
Jackson pulled off his sunglasses when Derek opened the door. He had the most weakest sad face ever and a shitty sorry to go along with it. "I heard about Y/N. Such a shame, I wonder what made her want to do it, anyway how is she?" Derek didn't move from where he was standing in the doorway making Jackson unable to come in.  
"I'm sure you already know. Just remember Jackson what goes around comes around. Have a good night." Derek shut the door without another word while Jackson stood there dumbfounded and then his expression turned to anger. He took out his phone to call you and waited for you to answer. It stopped dialing after the second ring, when it didn't go to voicemail he knew you were listening.  
"I know your there Y/N and if I were you I'd be cautious of your next move or whatever you plan on doing because there will be very unpleasant consequences." Little did he know Derek was on the other line. "I'll be sure to let her know Jackson same goes for you, you know with the consequences. Don't call Y/N or try to make any type of contact with her ever again because I will find out and when I do you better make sure I don't find you cause if I do I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." He hung up and Jackson had mixed emotions he was pissed that you told them but then he was also shocked that you told them.   
It was in the middle of the night when you were awoken by Isaac tripping over something in your room. He stopped where he was and looked up to see you were sitting up looking at him. "Uhm, I just, wanted to make sure you were okay." Glancing down at to what he was holding you saw a blanket and a pillow. "Soo, what are those things for?" He sighed, giving a gentle smile, he looked like a little puppy who just got caught after he did something he wasn't supposed to. "I'm not really that tired anymore, so why don't we go downstairs and get some food because I'm starving. You?" He nodded, throwing the blanket and the pillow over to a chair in your room. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, that'd be great."  
Walking down stairs and into the kitchen, you went to the fridge pulling out leftovers from the other night, while grabbing some drinks for the both of you.   
Isaac was seated on the couch waiting for you to join him. Putting the food in the microwave for a few minutes you moved to the couch sitting next to him. "I was wondering if- well before I even ask this I know I'm still healing and going through the process of getting over everything that has happened with Jackson but you've been there for me when no one else was, no matter the time of day or place you'd find a way to help and support me along the way with every bad decision I made. We've had so many memories and crazy adventures together but I can't ignore the fact that we have a connection that no one else does. The whole falling asleep next to each other, blushing whenever one of us does something cute or makes a silly mistake. Those times that we've kissed we're mesmerizing and not like any other kiss I've ever had. Basically what I'm saying is I like you Isaac, more than a friend." This whole time neither of you hadn't noticed his hand on top of yours through out the conversation. Your eyes were connected to each others not breaking contact when he started leaning in. Just as you started to lean in as well and inched closer and closer to each other the microwave went off. This didn't stop you however. Your lips connected and it felt as if something sparked in you, it was a sweet, slow, chaste kiss. Nothing could ever beat this feeling you're feeling right now.   
The sound made Stiles wake up and want to investigate, he snuggled his way out of Derek's arms, and walked down the hallway to look in yours and Isaac's room, no one was in either one.   
Making his way down the steps, quietly, he peaked down the stairs and saw you and Isaac kissing, tongue involved. He backed away doing his best not to make a sound. Did he support you and Isaac being more then friends? Yes. But, he didn't think this was the right time in your life to be hooking up with anyone sense you never know how it will go, it could be like a fairytale and have a happy ending or it could have an ugly downfall of an ending like yours and Jackson's.  
A week went on and you've gotten better, not one hundred percent better but enough to go to school and get through your classes. Jackson would stare at you from afar during lunch and when he was at his locker. This made you uncomfortable, but you didn't understand why sense you knew Isaac wouldn't let him do anything to hurt you ever again same goes with Stiles and Derek. The rest of the pack still doesn't know about the abuse, you wanted to keep it that way because even though he has hurt you so much, a little part of you still has feelings for him, and wanted to protect him, but you knew that you could never forgive him for all the shit he has put you through. All you would do when he was endlessly staring at you like this was move closer to Isaac or Stiles whoever you were with. If neither of them were near you, you would just curl in on yourself and not dare to look up into the green, charming but deceitful eyes of the boy you once loved.  
It was Tuesday afternoon when Stiles decided to talk to you about your relationship with Isaac. Derek had just left with Isaac to go meet with the sheriff to explain how everything is going. Yes, he did call and come over every other day to check on you but when he was at work he couldn't do much.  
Stiles came into your room, where you were in the middle of reading a book and sat down on the bed across from you. Feeling the extra weight on your bed, you put your bookmark in and looked up to your brother. "Hey, what's up?" He fidgeted with his hands, carefully folding them as your voice spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about Isaac. I'm just going to skip right into it, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go into a relationship this soon, especially after the one you just got out of." He looked into your eyes when you didn't respond and he couldn't exactly figure out what your expression or emotion is right now. But in all honestly you looked sort of lost. The truth was you were, you didn't really know what you and Isaac are. "I- I agree but the thing that you and Derek and everyone else has to understand is that Isaac was there for me when I wouldn't let anyone else in. He knows all my darkest secrets, my insecurities, my weaknesses, we just we relate to each other about everything. The same goes for me I know all his secrets, his past, his triggers , everything. I can be myself when I'm around him and when we kiss it's like a type of electricity the good kind of electricity that you can't turn off, don't want to turn off, I just want to be happy again and he makes me happy." Stiles smiled sadly, still upset that you couldn't even tell your own brother about the bad things that have happened in your life. He wanted to be there for you but he couldn't if you wouldn't let him. "And I want you to be happy I just wish you came to me for this stuff because when I found out you were going to commit suicide, you know what my first reaction was, it was regret. I'm sure you probably think I'm insane or at least half insane. I regret that I couldn't of been a better brother to you because maybe if I came to you with my problems you could've come to me with yours. I know what it's like to be in love with someone because I am in love with someone and now were each others anchors and mates and no one can take that away. I'm happy you just opened up to me with all of this and I'm not going to force you to open up about anything else I just want you to know you can come to me with anything, you can trust me not to tell anyone and if Isaac makes you happy I don't want to take that away from you but just please think about your type of relationship with him because I don't want to see you unhappy ever again." Setting your hand on his, you leaned in giving him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. "I will and I'll keep in mind that I can come to you whenever I need someone to lean on." You hit him playfully making a large smile spread across his face and a little giggle came out. "Why don't we go get some pizza, and watch batman, then stop by the school to tp coach's office."  
"Yes! You know me so well."   
The sheriff wanted to have a word with Isaac and insisted Derek on bringing him to the station.   
They were about done talking about your state of well being when your father asked to speak to Isaac alone. Derek complied and left the room waiting outside.  
"Isaac Lahey, head over heels for my daughter who would've thought." Isaac didn't really know what to do he opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Relax, I'm just happy you're not Whittemore. Don't think I haven't seen the signs the way you look at her when she walks in a room the way you put her needs before your own at any time of day or place. Don't get me wrong you're one hell of a gentlemen Lahey but I don't think Y/N is in the best of state to start a new relationship at the moment and I expect you to accept that and from how in love you are with her I'm sure you will. I mean when you and Y/N want to start it, it's up to because it's obvious it will will happen, just don't move to fast. I want you to make her happy but not rush into things to quick, go at the pace she needs you to. I know you wouldn't ever hurt her or lay one hand on her like Jackson."  
"Not ever in a million years, sir." The sheriff smiled swiftly leaning forward in his chair. "All I ask of you is to take care of her and love and cherish her as if you couldn't survive without her." Isaac nodded, agreeing to everything he had just said and asked. Isaac couldn't imagine hurting you ever, nor would he let you get hurt like that ever again.  
Walking out of the office, he walked to the parking lot and got into the Camaro, Derek already knew about this whole thing before it even happened. The sheriff had told him yesterday when they scheduled this meeting about the talk he was going to have with Isaac. "Everything alright?" Isaac, not letting his soft side show simply acted cool replying with "It was fine." Derek nodded and started the car, heading back to the loft. Isaac stared out the window smiling at the acceptance he has gotten. Things were going good.  
Arriving at home he noticed Stiles's jeep wasn't there he called him and waited for him to pick up, just when it was about to go to voicemail he answered. "Hey, we may or may not be setting up a prank in coach's office but we're almost done and we're grabbing pizza on the way back along with that we are watching Batman tonight and no there is no objections to that. See you soon, love you, bye." Derek laughed heading inside, Isaac following behind. "They'll be back soon, and apparently we're having a pizza night, and watching Batman."   
Stiles and you didn't return for another hour but when you did, you and Isaac both went up to each other saying simultaneously, "I need to talk to you."  
There were dents in the walls, and the the room was a mess. Jackson was pacing his room in fury and anger, thinking of a plan to get back at you for telling them about everything. Hours went on of abusing the walls and drowning himself in a pool of alcohol when he thought of something so perfect and pure, making himself smirk in the mirror.   
Stiles and Derek were passed out on the couch, while you and Isaac were still eating pizza, next to each other on the floor, watching crappy reality shows. Throughout the night you two were constantly flirting with each other and messing around together. You've been waiting for them to fall asleep so you two could talk. Isaac is the one who started first. "So I- uh- talked to your dad today about us." You looked over to him picking at his pizza keeping his attention on your hand that he really wanted to hold. "Really, cause Stiles and I had a sort of similar conversation." Both smiling Isaac looked looked to you, staring at your lips then back up at your eyes. At the same time you both asked. "Do you wanna go out with me?" Not hesitating you crashed your lips together, and your lips against his just felt like you and him were meant to be. Breaking away from the kiss his eyes glistened in the dim room as he studied your beautiful, shining smile. You both could finally be happy together and no one could change the fact that you were in love, no one. This is the type of love people would fight to have. The moment was perfect and you cuddled into his side as he slung his arm around your shoulders, welcoming you into the warm, loving, peaceful embrace that no one would ever want to break away from.  
Little did they know of Jackson's plan.


	12. The Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison reveals to you why Lydia has been so distant and it causes you to confront her about it.  
> Both Isaac and you end up going to Scott for advice at the same time but Isaac is upset that you didn't tell him why.  
> Jackson won't keep his distance and that causes you to discuss with Derek about the situation and he knows his plan has to move faster as time is ticking away.

Two weeks have went by and things were better, you we're better.  
Allison decided to take you out shopping for a fun day without any guys or drama. It was the best day you've had in forever of course Isaac took you out on dates and tried to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be, succeeding, successfully.  
The bad days were still there, days that consisted of staying in your room all day, not making any contact with anyone other than Isaac who would stay by your side through those long, miserable days. Sometimes it felt like you could never escape, because most of the times you couldn't.  
Lydia still hadn't made any type of contact with you whatsoever and whenever you tried to make contact with her she would ignore, you didn't quite know why so you asked Allison. "Why won't Lydia talk to me?" Allison stopped walking and her smile faded she walked over to a chair in a corner of the mall and you say down next to her. "Well, it's not really my place to say but I think she just doesn't want to hurt you more then she already has."  
You had no idea what she was talking about, hurt you from what? "Has? When did she hurt me?" Allison stayed quiet, noticing you hadn't been notified of Lydia's confession to her and Scott. "She thinks she is the reason you tried to-" Allison stopped talking hoping you would catch on to what she ment and you did. Taking out your phone you checked the time and made up an excuse to leave.  
You texted Isaac telling you, you might be late for dinner sense you didn't know how long you would be at Lydia's.  
This had to end.  
Knocking on her door, her mother opened it, greeting you with a polite hello and told you Lydia was in her room. Nodding, you walked past her into Lydia's room. She was on her laptop, talking to someone, when you quickly slammed it shut. "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you really think I tried to commit suicide because of you! Not everything is about you Lydia! I don't care if you're back with Jackson because yes you were a shitty friend for getting with him the day we broke up. But I wanted to end my life because it was miserable because of him! Not you, him! If you could think about someone else besides yourself for instance your friend who was always there for you anytime you needed her that would be great! Okay!" She nodded frantically and was about to apologize when you cut her off. "I'm sorry I just trying to get everything off my chest to everyone in a different way and that wasn't the right way. I really truly am sorry, it's just when I needed you the most you weren't there." You left her house when she didn't respond back.  
Calling Allison on the way back to the loft you told her how it went which obviously wasn't well. She suggested you could go to Derek but instead you turned around and went to Scott's.  
When the call ended you received a text from Isaac saying, "On the way back to the loft, text me when you're done shopping with Allison." You were debating on telling him where you were going but decided you shouldn't because you didn't want him getting involved in your problems with Lydia.  
Stiles was passed out on the couch, sweaty, in his lacrosse jersey when Derek and Isaac walked into the loft. Derek remembered he had detention today, from the toilet paper incident a couple weeks ago, and from the looks of it, coach must've decided Stiles needed more practice in lacrosse, as in, running laps, no breaks, and sorting out the sticks, and cleaning out the locker room.  
Lucky for him this was his last day of the two week sentenced detention.  
You got caught with Stiles in the incident but he took the plunge for you, like the good brother he was.  
"Hey can I have the keys I need to go talk to Scott." Instead of taking his keys out he picked up Stiles's off the table and tossed them over to Isaac who caught them effortlessly. "Take the jeep, let me know if you're coming home or not." Isaac smiled at him and made his way out the door.  
Scott heard knocking coming from the front door and got up to see who it was. He was greeted with the sight of you, to his own shock. "Y/N?"  
"Can I come in." He shuffled to the side to let you get inside. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Did you need something? I'm just asking because you normally don't come here unless your with Stiles."  
"I need to talk to you about Lydia. Privately." Scott had an awkward expression on his face, as you normally never come to him about these type of things. He softly smiled at you, nodding before heading up the stairs with you following behind him.  
"Sorry my room's a mess, I don't really have alot of time to clean it because of Lacrosse and school and- well you get the point. So, why did you want to talk to me about Lydia?"  
Scott joined you on the bed where you were already seated, and sat across from you.  
"She's been distant from me lately. Allison told me she thought she was the reason for what happened when I... when I was in a bad place but I don't know I just feel like there's more to it. I know she's with Jackson and all but why would she stop talking to me just because of that. I still want to be her friend and I sort of yelled at her which I know was a stupid thing to do but sometimes I feel like she's just so selfish and doesn't think about anyone but herself. I was just hoping you could possibly shed some light on this."  
Scott did notice some weird behavior with Lydia when she started dating Jackson again. The only thing he could really think of is she just feels like a bad friend and does feel selfish for how it all happened.  
"It sounds to me that maybe she just doesn't know how to be your friend right now and is blaming herself for...... that night because of the order of events. I know it sounds crazy but it makes sense. The day you broke up her and Jackson got back together. Then you started to avoid everyone and she might've thought it's because we all hang out together. Then a few days later you- you-"  
"That does make sense in a way, but why didn't she just try to reach out to me if that was the case?" Scott was about to answer but then he heard a car door. Looking outside he saw Isaac, getting out of Stiles's jeep. He turned to you, and back to the window. "Does Isaac know your here?"

"No, I didn't tell him. Why?" Scott looked at you, very calmly, when he noticed you beginning to tense up. "He's here now. Just, stay calm and relax." His gentle tone of voice didn't help anything and you started to panic. "What- what do I do? I can't just walk out the door and leave." Isaac still had a spare key to Scott's and before you both knew it you could hear footsteps walking up the stairs and Isaac calling for Scott. "Ugh- under the bed!" You nodded quickly and got under it and Scott made the blankets on his bed go down far enough to where you couldn't see underneath it. Just in time as they were fixated, Isaac pushed the door open to Scott's bedroom. "Hey! I need advice, on Y/N." Scott stared at him blankly, why him, why now. Couldn't one of you go to Stiles or Derek. He just sighed, and delt with the situation as it was, the sooner it was finished the better. "Alright, I'm meeting up with Allison though in an hour so can we make this quick?" 

"Allison? Y/N's with Allison, unless..." No, no, no. Your sub conscious screamed out at you, how could you forget to tell him that tiny important fact but then again you didn't know Isaac was coming over. His werewolf senses kicked in and he thought it smelt weird in here ever sense he opened the front door. He lifted up the blankets on the bed and there you were. You anxiously smiled at him waving. "Hi! Uhm, I was just- I was just about to leave. This- well, I can explain." Isaac looked from you to Scott then back to you. "You told me you were with Allison." Crawling out from under the bed, Scott helped you up, and was trying to think of an explanation to this. He hated being put in these positions, he doesn't handle secrets well, especially a small one like this. He doesn't understand why you won't just tell him your problems with Lydia. You are his girlfriend after all. "I was. I just- I'm having issues with Lydia, and I didn't want to tell you because it's hard enough to take care of me as I am and I don't want you to think you that I can't take care of myself and my own problems because I can Okay!" Isaac had his arms crossed, and was clearly upset by your response. "Well I'm sorry Y/N! I'm sorry that I care about you and don't want you to get hurt ever again. So yeah I'm a little over protective, but it's only because I love you! Obviously that's not enough for you to tell me something so little like that."  
The room was silent until a phone went off. None of the tension was broken between you and Isaac, as you two kept staring at each other with hard, glaring eyes. "It's- it's Allison, I'm just going to-" He slipped out of the room, slowly and quietly. After a few seconds you did the same thing just not slowly or quietly more like hurried out of the room, very pissed off. Isaac took in a deep breath and released it. The only thing he could think of to do is for both of you to walk it off and have time alone.  
On the way home you stopped at a store and of course Jackson was there. The odd thing was he looked at you once, didn't say anything, didn't try anything, didn't do anything. Just got in his car and left. Something wasn't right you could feel it in your gut.  
That night Derek could sense the discomfort in the room, and the closed off tension from you and Isaac.  
He didn't say anything, as he thought this was probably just a relationship problem, that would probably blow over in a few days.  
Stiles, of course, thought of a way to lighten the mood. "Why don't we invite the pack and and go skinny dipping!" Derek, Isaac, and you looked at him simultaneously, weirded out by his gesture. "Thanks but I don't think I want to go skinny dipping with my brother, his boyfriend, and my ex boyfriend. That's more like a couple thing you do know that right?" Stiles looked dumbfounded and just went along with it. "Yeah, yeah, I knew that I was just- kidding, duh. What about the movies!" You were up before anyone else could suggest which one to see. "Not in the mood." You rushed up the stairs and Isaac got up, Derek could tell this was definitely a relationship problem. "What I say?" Derek patted Stiles on the shoulder and guided him to the couch.  
Insomnia had struck you that night. The bed felt empty on one side, and no one was there to hold you. Something was missing, that something was Isaac. You tossed and turned tryinng to comfortable but you just couldn't. If this relationship is going to work the secrets have to stop. You need to learn to trust Isaac more, and let him care for you.  
The alarm went off and both you and Isaac were not awake yet. Derek stood at the foot of your bed for a moment and then pulled off the blankets throwing them in the hallway. "What the hell Derek!" He smirked not saying a word and went to Isaac's room doing the exact same thing getting the same reaction. Stiles, was already up and gone, he wanted to get to school early for practice.  
You reached for your phone to see the time, and surprisingly there was a text message from Jackson. "Hope you have a good day today." This was getting weirder and weirder, why is he being so nice to you. He knows your set on never getting back together, and he's seeing Lydia for that matter anyway. Isaac stumbled into your room, rubbing his eyes from how tired he was. He made his way to your bed and sat down next to you. "I didn't get any sleep at all last night. You?" You shook your head no. You just wanted to hug him and apologize for being so stupid yesterday. "I'm sorry. I over-reacted about you going to Scott instead of me about your problems with Lydia. I just I want to help you but I'll learn to wait until you come to me. I promise." Leaning in you pulled him into a hug breathing in his warm, comforting, scent. "No, I'm sorry for not telling you about it in the first place. It was a stupid, tiny secret. I missed you last night I only got three and a half hours of sleep. My bed felt empty." He smiled he's never been missed by anyone, and it made him feel happy and content. He held you for a few minutes and released his grip on you when you started pulling away. "I have to get ready but I want our relationship to have no secrets. You come to me with anything you need and I'll come to you whenever I'm having problems in my life." He nodded, not disagreeing with anything. He gave you a kiss on the lips before going to get ready.  
Before leaving both of you picked up your blankets from the hallway and threw them into your rooms.  
Isaac walked you to your locker to get your things. Then walked you to your class. On the way Jackson bumped into him, quickly apologizing afterwards. The only thing is he didn't notice Jackson taking his phone from his back pocket.  
Jackson faked an apology and smiled as he went happily on his way. Everything was set in motion.  
You and Isaac stood outside of your class, being all cute, fighting over who should go first. When the bell finally did ring the teacher asked for you to come in to class. You pouted up at Isaac, making him smile at how cute you were. He leaned in giving you a fast, but sweet kiss before leaving you.  
After school that day there was a lacrosse game.  
You joined Allison and Isaac on the bleachers, as you rooted for Stiles.  
Isaac was suspended from any extra curricular activities because of his fight with Jackson a few weeks ago. His suspension was almost over, so that was one good thing. He could start playing again next week, and you were super happy for him.  
Looking to both side you couldn't see Lydia, you looked at Allison questioningly. She knew you were reffering to Lydia and she shook her head back and forth.  
Leading out a sigh, you lied your head on Isaac's shoulder. He noticed you were upset, and could sense you just wanted this feud with her to be over.  
"I'm going to grab some drinks and I'll be back. Let me guess-" He pointed to you then Allison. "Rootbeer, and lemonade." You both nodded at him and he smiled before going to get the drinks.  
Allison saw Scott and started to cheer for him before leaving to answer a phone call.  
That left you alone just watching and waiting for the game to get started, and then someone sat down next to you.  
"Hey Y/N, I just wanted to, say hope you have a fun time tonight and have a good day tomorrow." Jackson winked at you before getting up and going on the field. What? What did he mean, you had nothing planned for tomorrow. This was beginning to freak you out. Everyday got stranger and stranger with him. Something definitely wasn't right.  
Isaac was at your side in seconds after Jackson dashed out onto the field. "What did he say! What did he want! Are you okay?" You nodded, still eyeing Jackson on the field and trying to figure out what he was getting at. Isaac waited for an actual response from you and when you didn't he yelled your name. "Y/N!" You broke your attention away from the field and looked to Isaac. "He said he hopes I have a fun night tonight and a good day tomorrow. What the hell does that mean?"  
Isaac asked Allison to grab the drinks sense he already payed for them and he sat down next to you not leaving your side for the rest of the game.  
Stiles came over when the game ended, asking what happened earlier and why was Jackson near you. "Is everything alright, What did he want!" You stood up, walking onto the field, not answering Stiles nor the questions that were getting shouted at you from them both, asking where you were going.  
You pulled Jackson's shoulder, causing him to turn around and face you. "Where are you getting at thinking that you can just stalk your way around my life. Why can't you just stop and leave me alone and stay the hell out of my life!" Jackson didn't say anything, and winked again at you before walking away. You called after him again and again and before you knew it Isaac was there with his arms wrapped around, whispering your name in your ear, soothingly, trying to calm you down. Stiles texted Derek telling him that this plan of his needs to happen faster.  
When you got home Derek wanted to hear the whole story from you, not anybody else. He made everyone leave the room, so you two could speak privately. He sat at one end of the table in the kitchen and you sat on the other. "When has this started?"  
"A few days ago, he would just watch me from a reasonable distance, the type of distance where people would now you aren't associating with each other." Derek nodded understandingly and you continued explaining.  
It was about an hour later when you two finished your discussion, neither of you said a word about to Isaac or Stiles.  
The only thing was this plan Derek had set, wasn't the only one in motion. It was a ticking, time bomb of whowould make the first move. Derek or Jackson.


	13. Are You Gonna Be My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Isaac staart to move a little fast then they should and when Stiles finds out about he's not happy.  
> The whole pack shows up in the middle of this and well punches are thrown.  
> Y/N is forced to make a decision, but will Jackson interfere with it?

The day was coming to an end and you were extremely bored. Derek and Stiles were out having dinner together, while you and Isaac were left at home, during a terrible thunderstorm, that caused the electric to go out.   
It was still bright enough outside to see in the house, it wasn't completely dark outside so that was a good thing as to being you both had nothing but your phones to use for light.  
Isaac was laying on the couch, reading a book, with a cozy, white blanket wrapped around him when you decided to join the coziness and cuddle up next to him.   
He extended his arm out, then wrapped it around you once you were content. He gave you a kiss on your head and you let out a deep, depressed sigh. Isaac hadn't noticed as he was to indulged in his book to pay attention to anything else.   
Your feet rubbed up against his leg, while your fingers were to busy occupying Isaac's torso by trailing up and down it.   
Eventually he set the book down about a half hour later and looked down at you sound asleep on his shoulder, with your arm on top of his abdomen, and your legs intertwined with his.   
You looked so peaceful and relaxed, that all he could do was smile to himself at how lucky he was to have you in his life.   
He kissed you on the forehead being careful not to wake you and then gently pulled you closer to him.  
You two dozed off into a lovely, comfortable, one hour nap.  
You were awoken by a loud thud, the loud sound was thunder. It was still pouring outside but on the bright side the electric was back.  
Letting out a quiet, small yawn you looked over to Isaac, who looked so cute and cuddly and you just wanted to sit there and take in his cuteness for as long as you could but your bladder wasn't going to allow you to do that. Getting up, you walked to the bathroom to relieve yourself.  
Isaac was up, making hot cocoa for the two of you when you came back out. You smiled to yourself at the sight and went over to him, quietly, trying not to be heard and wrapped your arms around him from behind him.  
"Did I wake you?" He shook his head no as he finished mixing the cocoa in the water. He reached up and got down the marshmallows. "Sleep well?" He felt you nod against his back. "The thunder woke me up." He dropped the marshmallows into the cocoa, turning around to face you. "Aw, it was pretty loud wasn't it." You nodded, then reached for a marshmallow behind him, playfully, teasing him with it by pretending you were giving it to him but instead put it into your mouth.   
He the reached for one and threw it at you. "Hey! That was a perfectly good marshmallow to eat!" He threw another one at you, and you were quick to grab a handful of marshmallows as did he. You went to one side of the kitchen and he went to the other. Before either of you knew it, it was flat out marshmallow war between the two of you. Isaac prided himself in his marshmallow throwing skills as he's only missed hitting you with one twice. You howevere were terrible at this and missed a thousand times.  
Both of you were now at opposite ends of the table.   
You went for one way and he went the same way, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. "Hey! That's cheating!" He laughed running into the living room with and threw you onto the couch. "Come on Y/N, we both know you didn't have a chance against me." You gave in defeat but little did Isaac know you still had one in your hand.  
He sat down next to you, pulling you into a tight hug. "Isaac."  
"Yeah?" He looked at you questioningly. A big smile spread across your face and you threw the last one at his face and got up running to the stairs, trying to be fast enough so he couldn't catch you.  
You didn't get very far he pulled you into him, playfully once you stepped onto the first step.  
"You really didn't think you could outrun a werewolf did you?" Both of you laughing and smiling leaned in to kiss each. He picked you up leading the both of you to the kitchen and sat you down on top of a counter, next to the fridge. You two were in a hot make out session and Isaac decided to make it even hotter by opening up the fridge and pulling out various, delicious fruits and whip cream.  
He sprayed whip cream on his lips and then put a strawberry into between your mouth both of you biting down on either side. Spitting out the green part, you licked the whip cream off his lips being sure to get some of it.   
You reached for blueberries and little chocolate bar that was filled with caramel. His hand trailed up and down your side while the other one dropped the blueberry into your mouth.   
Your hand was on his hip, and the other one grabbed the chocolate bar and you both bit down onto the savory, chocolate goodness, and pulling at the caramel. Your lips connected and tongues collided.   
Your phone going off next to you stopped the sweet, lavishing, hot make out session. "It's Stiles." Isaac let out a low grunt and as you began talking to him he started kissing on your neck. "Hey we're going to be home late, we're waiting for the storm to light up a little bit. What's is- What's that sound. Is that Isaac? Wait are you two?"  
"No Stiles were just having a very hot makeout session in the kitchen on the counter." Isaac bolted up, stopping what he was doing and Stiles made a disgusted sound on the phone. "On the counter really! You know we actually use that to put food on and eat on!"  
"Yes Stiles I'm well aware what counters are for. Goodbye!" Isaac looked at you surprised and shocked that you just told Stiles that. You rolled your eyes and something caught your eye in the background they were white Christmas lights this made a brilliant idea pop into your head. "Let's make a fort!"  
"What?"  
"A fort! Will build it with blankets and fill it wih tons of pillows and blankets!" Isaac's head went down as he knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Fine, I'm only doing this because you want me to." You smiled cheerfully, kissing him before hopping off the counter. "Yay! I'll get the pillows and blankets, you grab a laptop and some movies, oh and make popcorn." Before Isaac could say or object to anything you were already at the top of the stairs going into yours then Isaac's room for blankets and pillows.  
Between rushing back and forth to build it and put things in it, it took a half hour to finish.  
Isaac held out his hand, allowing you to go in first.   
When you entered it was beautiful.  
Isaac had set up white lights around the border of the fort. The pillows surround the bottom border and went all around the fort. There with movies stacked on top of each other, with a laptop next to them, and a bowl of popcorn.  
Once in you looked around, taking in the amazing scenery. You felt butterflies form in your stomach and couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling being in love, you were one-hundred percent in love with Isaac and no one could change that.  
Isaac stepped in, smiling, as he looked at you. He was glad he could make you smile like that, it was a smile he's never seen before and was hoping to see alot more of now.  
"Do you like it?" You looked to him speechless, your eyes glistened in the twinkly lights, and that just pulled something inside of Isaac, it felt like butterflies but it was beyond more then that. "I- I love it!" Before he could respond you were latching your arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, conceiving kiss. "It's perfect."  
"Well, I'm glad that you like it, Shall we start the movie?" Nodding at him, he picked up the first movie and slipped it into the disk slot in the laptop.   
It was hours of endless laughing, small tears, and stealing glances at one another, hoping the other wouldn't notice.  
The last movie ended and no one was home yet. So why not take advantage of this moment.   
Isaac was in the middle of talking when you decided to take him by surprise and connect your lips to his.   
Seconds later, you entered your tongue into his, ravishing wet mouth, your tongues started fighting for dominance and you won.  
Isaac fell to the floor, taking you with him.  
Your hand slid up his shirt and his went down your side, and stopped at your hips, right above your butt.   
He sat up moving away a little bit. "Y/N are you sure you want to do this because I don't want things to go any further then they already have if your not ready." You took a minute to think to yourself. "He did have a point, do you want this? Are you ready for this? Is this too soon? What if you regret it?" It took a long hard thought but you came to a conclusion. "I'm ready. I'm sure. You're the one I truly love Isaac. I'm in love with you. I'm head over heels for you and nobody can get in the way of that. Not Jackson, not Stiles, not Derek, no one." Isaac smiled to himself and waited like a gentleman for you to make the first move.  
He didn't rush you and half of him wanted to wait and the other half just wanted to do whatever would make you happy.  
He didn't want to move to fast and you could never move to slow.  
You moved in gently brushing your lips against either side of his cheek.  
He then moved his lips and touched them against your soft lips. It felt perfect.  
He moved and you lied to down onto the blankets. He stopped asking if you were comfortable when you nodded he went on.  
His lips made there way down your neck, gently kissing you and leaving little nibbles as he went down. Your hand met his soft hair, and you smiled to yourself no one has ever cared for you like this and it felt so good to be able to be loved by someone sensually and not be forced into something you didn't want to do.  
Your hands reached the bottom of his shirt and you tugged it off of him, throwing it to the side. He did the same to you.  
Once your bra was off, you blushed. "What?" Isaac eyed you questioningly wondering if it was something he did. "Nothing, I just- I'm happy I'm with you. I'm happy I have someone who actually cares about me enough to ask for my permission and isn't just about fucking then leaving."   
"I would never leave you behind." Smiling, once again, Isaac kissed you, going down your chest, to your stomach. Stopping at your hips.   
You undid you pants and he undid his. You then took yours off as did he. Then once they were off, you looked at Isaac and decided that you shouldn't be the one getting all the pleasure. You leaned up to start leaving warm kisses down his chest and torso.  
He stopped and looked doen to your hips and was waiting for a sign that it was okay to take your bra off when you assured him it was that's what he did.  
Now you were both just left in your underwear. He pulled them down slowly and you pulled down his. "Y/N what is that?"  
Your eyes followed his and he was looking at the mark Jackson had left on your thigh.  
"Isaac, it's nothing. It's fine." Instead of fighting with you about it, he leaned down and kissed you from your lips all the way down to your thighs. He was being as gentle and tender as he possibly could be.  
He came back up and your eyes opened up a bit wider when you saw his size. He was definitely bigger then Jackson. Probably because he was a werewolf. Then another thing came to your mind, knotting.   
You kept your eyes on his penis, nervously. "Do you still want to do this?"   
Your mind stopped thinking and looked up into his eyes. "Yes, I do one hundred percent but I have to ask, knotting. Is that an actual thing or, just a myth?" Isaac smirked down at the blanket underneath you two, as he was slightly embarrassed. "It is an actual thing, but I've learned how to control it. So I won't do it to you. And yes I am a virgin and have never knotted anyone before but I still know how to control it and I beg you not to ask how. It's kind of embarrassing. We would be connected for hours anyway and I could only imagine what Stiles would do to me if I got his sister knocked up and Derek he would be an awkward position sense he couldn't kick me out of his pack sense I'm his beta and know everything about this pack." You laughed at his remark.  
"Well I'm happy that you know how to control it and I promise I won't ask how and yes Stiles probably would kill you." You guys laughed for awhile and eventually his blue eyes met your E/C eyes and he kissed you not being able to disconnect his lips from yours.   
Your hands slid down from his neck to his back while his hands took ahold of your hips. His grip wasn't to weak but it wasn't to strong either.   
He lined himself up with you and whispered to you asking you one last time if you were sure then once you answered he simply stated the fact that this may hurt because of his size. "I'll go slow I promise."   
He went in slow like he said he would but once he was about two and a half to three inches in you, you let out a loud squeal that was on the borderline of a scream. He stopped moving, staying completely still.   
"Do you want me to stop?" It took you a minute to reply as you were still adjusting. "No. Keep going. Just slide the rest in." He did as you said, and you felt warm with his body heat on you and you felt warm inside. Knowing that someone who loves you is making love to you and not just fucking you feels amazing and it sent shivers up your back just knowing that actual love was possible. It scared you but excited you at the same time.  
You were proud of yourself you actually found a guy who was patient enough to wait as long as he needed to for you.  
He started pushing in and out of you at a slow rhythm.  
It felt mesmerizing, you never knew it was possible to feel this way.   
Derek and Stiles returned home an hour later, not noticing they were apologizing to no one about coming home late.  
Derek saw the fort and hit Stiles on the arm, glancing over to it.  
Stiles as suspicious as ever, went over toward it really slow and pushed it open.  
Derek rolled his eyes at how Stiles approached things, he loved him to death but sometimes he was just being silly.  
Stiles shut it not saying a word and then went up the stairs with Derek following behind him after he also took a look.  
He opened the door and saw Stiles speechless but could pick up form his scent that he was fuming. "Stiles?"  
"What in the hell was that! Y/N is still recovering for God's sake and Isaac knows it! Oh my god what if he raped her!"  
"Stiles! We both know Isaac would never do that to her, why would you even think that?" Stiles put his hands over his face letting out an exasperated sigh before sitting down on the bed. "I don't know. I'm sorry I know he would never do that it's just my mind is all flustered and I can't think straight. One thing for sure though is I'm right on it being way too soon. It's only been what a month sense- sense she almost committed suicide." Derek went over to Stiles putting a comforting arm around him, holding him close.  
He knew it would've happened sooner or later, you two have always been pretty inseparable, but what's done is done. "It'll be alright, I'm sure Y/N is safe and secure with Isaac, he would never harm her and you know that."  
"Yeah I know, I just need some air." Stiles got up, walking down the stairs, and saw Isaac was up and out of the fort, buttoning his pants.   
Isaac saw Stiles and froze in his place. "Alright I know this looks bad but just listen, I-" Before he could finish Stiles was charging at him and punched him in the face.  
Isaac didn't do anything and just took the blow, he completely understood why Stiles did what he did. He was mad at Isaac, he was furious, and for all a good reason.  
Isaac didn't say anything and Stiles gave him one last harsh look and then walked to the door opening it, to his surprise the whole pack, including Jackson was there.   
They took in the scene, trying to contemplate what just happened but when you walked out of the fort, wrapped up in a blanket it all became clear.  
Jackson let out a huff looking at you two just standing there, silent. "I'm out." Jackson left, and Stiles just thought to himself, fuck it.  
He ran out the door, going after Jackson and Scott followed after him. "Stiles!"   
Derek ran down the stairs, looking at you and Isaac, sternly saying. "Get dressed."   
He also ran out the door going after Stiles.  
Jackson turned around and Stiles shoved him, not thinking twice of what he is starting.  
"What the hell!" Stiles threw a fist at Jackson but he ducked missing the so close blow and shoved Stiles to the ground, sitting on top of him, straddling him.  
He punched him over and over again until Scott pulled Jackson off of Stiles, and Derek ran to his side, helping him up. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Jackson pushed Scott back with his shoulders. "I'd be watching my back if I were you Stilinski. You should really watch who you mess with." Jackson started to leave but turned around. "Oh and one more thing it felt so good taking away Y/N's innocence, she was just so sweet and pure. Who knows maybe I'll hit it again." Stiles pounced at him but Derek pulled him back. "Leave. Now."  
Jackson looked at everyone, smirking.  
Stiles touched his nose and bringing his hand back down of course there was blood on it. He spit some of it out onto the ground, yelling, into the distance. "Fuck! I'm going to kill him, Derek if you don't do something soon, I will literally kill him."   
You and Isaac walked out, just when Jackson slammed his car door shut leaving.   
Stiles looked up from the ground at you two, instantly changing his expression from anger to fury. "We need to talk."   
One thing you two have learned is that Derek isn't the only one who is intimidating when expressing anger.  
Stiles stood in front of the both of you, and pretended like he was contemplating what to do but, he quickly and harshly grabbed Isaac's ear forcing a whimper out of the ear.  
You tried to sneak away from the situation quietly but Derek grabbed your arm.  
"I think it'd be best if the rest of you left right now, Lydia I'm sure Scott is willing to give you a ride home, sense Jackson isn't here to do it. Also, he maybe your boyfriend but he is no longer part of the pack and is not in any boundaries to attend a pack meeting ever again." Lydia nodded at him, and walked off with Scott and Allison.  
Stiles hadn't let go of Isaac's ear this whole time and once he heard three doors shut, he spoke. "Kitchen. Now."  
Stiles pushed Isaac into a chair and you sat down next to him both of you in total silent.  
Stiles and Derek sat on the opposite side of you, and Derek stayed silent waiting for Stiles to start off, due to the fact he was the one who decided to make a conversation out of what they walked in on earlier.  
"Okay, so why don't we start off with Isaac. In what universe do you think it's okay to have sex with a victim of fucking rape, may I add that it hasn't even been a month sense her almost suicide!"

"Well I mean you didn't have to put it like that." Stiles jumped over the table, pulling at Isaac's shirt, this caused you to grab onto his hand under the table holding it tightly. Derek pulled him back into his seat, trying to make this discussion less physical. "Can we all just relax and handle this like adults!"

"Sorry, I'm having trouble understanding how this is okay, because it's not! In any way at all!" Isaac straightened himself out and was about to speak but you spoke before he had he chance to say one word. "Look, he didn't force me to do it alright! We love each other and when two people love each other they make love, right!" Stiles realized he wasn't getting his point across at all, the tension in the room was rising, and just when you thought it was going to get worse, Stiles stood up from the table, going upstairs, punching the wall once.  
So now it was just Isaac, you, and Derek left at the table. Derek put his head in his hands, groaning at how everything went down.  
He couldn't say he wasn't mad because he was but he also knows Isaac didn't mean any harm to you and it was all consensual.  
Derek put his hands down, folding the calmly, looking to Isaac first. "He's upset because he's worried. He's worried you're going to hurt Y/N the way Jackson did. I know it sounds crazy and he knows that himself and we trust you, we do, it's just soon, way too soon. He's just afraid and paranoid of Y/N getting hurt the way Jackson hurt her again. I'll admit he could have handled the situation with Jackson earlier a little better and I'm sure the pack is wondering why he got so angry, but they don't know the full story, so Y/N-" Derek looked to you, leaving Isaac to sit and think.  
"I know you out of anyone is the one that has gotten the most pain out of this but I think it would be a great idea to tell the rest of them, including Lydia. I know she hasn't been the best of friend to you lately but I'm sure she she didn't mean any harm and she has a right to know that Jackson isn't the kind, charming guy he says he is but it's up to you to think about it, so I'll let you decide if your positive that you don't want to tell them, then I'll drop it." Nodding, you stood up telling Isaac as you passed by that you would be back downstairs later.  
Derek went to the kitchen, fixing himself some food.  
Isaac sat there, knowing what he had to do but was hesitant to go up the stairs.  
He moved out of the chair making his way up the stairs and pushed a door open. "Stiles?"  
He was laying on the bed looking up at ceiling, twiddling his fingers, whispering to himself other possibilities of what you two could have been doing, trying to deny the fact that you had sex with Isaac this soon.   
It just it wasn't fair, nothing was fair.  
He didn't sit up and just simply said "What?" It wasn't so much as a question at it was a demand.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Why?"  
"You know why, but I get if you don't want to." When Stiles didn't reply Isaac, stood by the door and continued.   
"I know you're probably furious with me and Y/N but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know what we did was stupid and a mistake but I can't deny the fact that it happened. I can't change it no one can. You can stay mad at me for as long as you want, but don't be mad at Y/N, you're the one person she needs right now more then anyone. She's in her room right now , trying to figure out if she wants to tell the pack what really happened with Jackson. I'll be downstairs, if you don't want me here anymore I understand, all you have to do is tell me and I'll leave." When Stiles didn't reply once again, Isaac left, shutting the door leaving Stiles alone.  
He headed downstairs, sitting next to Derek in the living room and both began watching Netflix.  
In your room, you were sitting on a chair with a notebook writing reasons down of why you should and shouldn't tell the pack about Jackson.   
You counted up everything and the answer was to tell them, it's the only way to finally get everything off your chest and clear your mind.  
So that's what you were going to do.  
You went downstairs and sat down next to Isaac.   
You smiled at both him and Derek and before you knew it Stiles.   
Isaac stood up silently for no reason at all.  
Stiles looked at him putting his hand out reassuringly that it was alright.  
He pulled Isaac into a tight, embracing hug and didn't plan on letting go. "I'm sorry."  
The moment was ruined for you when you got a text from Jackson. "Have a nice life, while you can because you won't have much time left in yours."


	14. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one last final showdown between Jackson and the pack before the truth gets revealed.

The room was hot and you were all sweaty. Opening your eyes you looked around to see Stiles and Derek passed out next to you and Isaac laying awake staring at you, smiling. "You look beautiful when you're sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." Yeah well you were sure you looked like a hot mess right now.  
Your hair was in knots, your skin had sweat all over it, causing it to glisten in the sun, and your face well that was just horrendous. "Thanks."  
"Well it's not that you don't look beautiful when you're awake it's just when you're sleeping I'm afraid to wake you because it's as if your content when your asleep and vulnerable when your awake, may I not add to the fact that you're stressed out alot and have alot of doubts-" You tilted your head obviously not in a good mood now.  
"But- But, um, I love you?"   
"Is that a question or a statement." You both got a laugh out of that.   
"A statement." He leaned into kiss you and you just gave in to it, falling into a hypnotic state of mind. He was amazing and all yours.  
Breaking away from the kiss you looked at the time and realized you were up early so you and Isaac took advantage of this and decided to mess with Stiles and Derek.  
Sneaking your way over to them you picked up a hat placing on Stiles head, and then grabbed a drink placing it in his hand. Lastly you pulled his pants off throwing them on top of the tv.  
After a quick giggle you both moved to Derek but before you could do anything he moved, startling you.  
"Don't even try."   
"How about we don't prank Derek?" Isaac suggested and you nodded in one hundred percent agreement.  
You got up making your way up the stairs to take a shower and Isaac was following you but stopped. He went back over to Stiles and pulled him out of the living room, dragging him into the kitchen and placed him on the table. He still thought that wasn't enough and grabbed a marker off the counter, writing 'Hit me' on his forehead.  
Derek already knew what he was going to do so he tossed Isaac his phone. He catched it effortlessly. "Thanks."   
Derek nodded and made his way to the fridge. Isaac sat the phone down right next to Stiles ear and turned the volume up all the way. He had it set on Fairly Local by Twenty One Pilots, he clicked the play button and Stiles jolted up as soon as it started playing. He fell off the table, and the drink went all over him. "What the hell!" He looked around and went from Isaac to Derek to looking down. "Where's my pants?"  
Giggling, Isaac walked up the stairs planning to go to his room and get ready but then he overheard you on the phone talking to someone.   
"Look, I really don't care anymore, I have to think of myself and my future so why don't you just leave me alone and stop calling." He saw you hang up and turned around quickly but was caught.  
"Isaac." He rounded the corner to face you.  
"Don't worry, it was just Jackson trying to get me back again, well you heard." He nodded coming in and giving you a hug.  
"You know I'm here for you right?"  
"Of course." It was silent for awhile and it was nice but something entered Isaac's mind and even though this was a nice moment between the two of you he knew he had to bring it up to you sometime. "Y/N, I know you don't want to talk about it but last night, the scar, why didn't you tell me?" Great, this definitely ruined the moment. "Right, well I didn't want to worry you it happened awhile ago and it isn't important now."  
"Yes it is, it's extremely important, you do know were talking about Jackson right, the douche who made you want to commit suicide. I mean last time I checked anyway suicide was a huge deal." Why would he even bring that up he knew it was a triggering subject for you, and quite frankly you weren't in the mood to talk about it not now not ever. "Get out."   
"You're kidding right."  
"I said get out!" You pushed him out of your room and slammed the door shut in his face locking it from the inside.  
Stiles who was once again sleep woke up from the loud, sound that echoed through the loft. "What the hell was that?" As if on cue Isaac sprinted down the stairs with his bag and went out the door fumingly.   
Derek observed the situation and from the looks and sound of it Isaac and you had a fight.   
You grabbed your phone off your dresser and grabbed a jacket putting it on over your shirt. The nerve of some people, he may be your boyfriend and you love him to death but he needs to know when to bring up things and when not to.   
Derek walked into the living room and pulled Stiles pants off the television and threw them over to him. "I think you might need these, for now at least." He winked at Stiles who admiringly smirked back at the drool worthy alpha. He buttoned them up and zipped them on. He then went into the laundry room and pulled out his red hoodie putting that on over his shirt.  
Apparently everyone was going to school in somewhat dirty clothes. But hey that gave Derek more of a reason to take them off of Stiles tonight in the bedroom.  
You rushed down the stairs and yelled at Stiles that he was driving you after you noticed your car was missing, thanks to Isaac. "What about breakfast?"  
"You can eat later!" Stiles wasn't going to argue with you when you were using that tone of voice.  
He gave Derek a quick kiss before walking out the door.  
The whole ride to school was silent, Stiles tried several times to start a conversation but you didn't respond to anything as you were sitting their fuming in your seat.  
Isaac was standing by your locker with your keys in his hand. He'll admit he may have over stepped a line by stealing your car and he should've respected your choice not to tell him and shouldn't have forced it on you.  
He really regretted bringing up your suicide attempt but it was all just in the heat of the moment.  
He saw you shove the doors open, angrily walking over to him. He knew he was in for it. "My car really! You stole my car! God, I can't believe you sometimes! This morning was bad enough but you just had to make me come to school with Stiles! Who we both know never stops talking!" You grabbed the keys from him and felt your eyes begin to water. Could this be any worse. You moved your head so it was against the locker. Isaac noticed you start to shake and how tightly your hands were wrapped into fists. "I'm sorry I- I wasn't thinking I just- Hey, are you-"   
"Yes! I'm crying! I thought you out of anyone would understand why I wouldn't want to talk about Jackson or my almost suicide but apparently not. Just leave me alone!" You opened up your locker and took out your books as fast as you possibly could and then left Isaac who followed after you. "I do understand you and I truly am sorry for the way I acted this morning I just can't stand the thought of what you went through and what Jackson did to you." Right when you were about to reply Jackson shoved into the both of you. "Sorry my bad." Isaac flashed his eyes at him angrily but quickly turned it off, hoping no one saw.  
Little did Isaac notice Jackson took his phone. He smirked to himself as his plan was taking off today.  
Isaac put a protective arm over you and you didn't stop him. He was just looking out for you and was worried about you. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you didn't deserve it and despite what Jackson thinks of us and what he says he's going to do I still love you." Isaac smiled to himself until the last part repeated in his mind. "What do you mean what he says he's going to do?"   
He was going to find out sooner or later so you sighed and took your phone out showing him the message from last night.  
"Why didn't you show me this before. I'm  
not mad or yelling at you I'm just concerned for your benefit."  
"I don't know I didn't want to ruin the night after we all just made up, this week has had enough drama in it as it is I didn't want to start anymore." Isaac reached for his phone to text Derek but it wasn't there. "Huh. That's weird. I usually always grab my phone before I leave, I must've forgot it this morning." Neither of you were paying attention to the time and the bell rang for class to start. You tilted your head up to kiss him and he leaned down to kiss you. "I'll see you later."  
Isaac scratched his head in confusion as he walked into the classroom sitting down between Stiles and Scott "I could've sworn I picked it up on the way out." Scott had asked him what he was talking about but the scent of the room caught him off guard, someone was missing, someone with a very distinctive scent. Stiles noticed him struggling and answered what he was trying to figure out. "If you're wondering who's missing it's Jackson." Isaac felt his heart rate begin to speed up, why was Jackson missing he had just seen him in the hallway. "Isaac are you alright?" Scott asked.  
"No. I don't understand Jackson just bumped into me in the hallway not even ten minutes ago, he's here, I just don't know where."   
It was five minutes into class and your teacher wasn't there yet and you had gotten a text from Isaac on your phone. "I need you, it's an emergency come to the locker room. Now!" The teacher had just walked in when you stood up to leave, he had asked you where you were going but you blocked him out running to the locker room.  
Once in, you yelled for Isaac but to your own surprise Jackson walked out, naked. You covered your eyes and looked down. "Oh my god! Um, I'm sorry I was just looking for Isaac." Jackson stalked over to you still naked. "Aw, don't be shy it's nothing you haven't seen before." You kept looking down at the floor and began to slowly walk away. "I'm just I'm going to go." You weren't even able to take two steps away when Jackson slammed his hand next to your face and extended his other arm on the opposite side of your head. "But I want you stay." You closed in on yourself by covering your body with your arms and you didn't dare to make eye contact with him. "You know I'm not very happy with you right now. I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't tell anyone."  
"I have to go back to class." You mumbled in a very low tone.   
He let out a dark, chilling cold laugh that sent shivers up your spine. He locked the door before speaking. "No, no you don't. You have straight A's I'm pretty sure you can miss one class. Now tell me why is it you never listen to me, why is it you never follow the rules!" Jackson got up into your personal space and put his hand on your face, gently roaming over your cheek. "We both know that when you break rules Y/N, that there are consequences."  
You jolted to the side to try and get away from him but he grabbed your side and pushed you back into the wall and locked the door. "Alright, fine, sore subject so why don't I change it. According to recent events which I know are true because I was there and witnessed the ending of it. You and Lahey had sex and that, that makes me very un- pleased. That should be understandable for you, due to the fact that we are still together."  
Your eyes went wide and your heart rate began to speed up faster more then it already was. "No, we're not I broke up with you, we've been broken up for months." Jackson started laughing hysterically and his nose was flaring, it was scaring you. "No you didn't, not really. We both know Isaac is known for taking your phone and pretending to be you so for all I know he could've staged the whole thing and you have no idea about it." He was sounding insane, this was a whole new level for him it was absurd.  
You tried getting out of his grasp again but he was to strong for you. He held onto your wrist, tighter and tighter causing you to go crumbling to the floor. "Now, why don't we get started."  
Scott could feel that something was off with Isaac, he could sense that he was mad, and worried at the same time before he could ask what was wrong, Isaac got up and raised his hand. "Can I use the restroom! It's an emergency." Mr. Harris smiled to himself and stopped what he was writing, he turned to Isaac and sarcastically said, "I don't know can you." This caused everyone in the class to giggle except for Scott and Stiles who knew something was wrong. "Yes you may use the restroom-" Isaac got up and was about to run out of the room. "After class." Isaac huffed and sat back down while Stiles leaned over to ask him what's wrong. "Why are you so mad, what's wrong?"   
"Mr. Stilinski I suggest you keep quiet unless you would like a detention." God, Stiles hated this guy. Once Mr. Harris was distracted enough Isaac wrote on a piece of paper in big letters your name. Scott and Stiles looked over at it and they all exchanged nervous and furious glances at each other, they knew it was Jackson who was with you.  
His lips were leaning into yours and you yelled for him to stop but he ignored you. His lips connected to yours, and the smell of alcohol and mint hit you all at once. You continued to let him kiss you until he was basically devouring you and then you pushed him away trying to run once again to the door to unlock it. You just weren't fast enough, Jackson let out a low grunt and pulled your ankle, sending you thrashing to the floor. You screamed out in pain and put your hand up to your lip. When you looked down at it, it had blood on it.  
You tried calling away from him but his hands took your wrists and pinned them on both sides of your head. "That wasn't very nice Y/N. I thought I taut you not to be disrespectful but I guess you weren't punished enough, that will have to change." Jackson slid his hand up your legs, to your thighs, and eventually unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down roughly. "Stop, please! I don't want this! I don't want you! Stop!" His hand found it's way down underneath your underwear. "Aw, that's not no fun, you're not even wet. It doesn't matter though I'm sure you'll be dripping by the time I'm done with you.  
The bell was going to ring in five minutes Isaac was getting impatient as the seconds ticked by. Your heart rate was going out of control, he needed to get out of this class now. "I really need to go!" Mr. Harris sighed and looked over to the clock. "If I recall Mr. Lahey there is still five minutes left of class. I'm sure you can wait, same thing goes for you Mr. Stilinski." Scott wasn't really freaking out as he didn't know why they were so mad that you were with Jackson, it's not as if he was a bad guy or has done anything to hurt you.   
Jackson grabbed a pair of his socks and shoved them in your mouth and you kept on screaming for him to stop and for someone to help but you stopped when you felt something sharp against your side. "I suggest you shut the hell up unless you want to die right here, right now."   
Isaac didn't care at this point the bell was going to ring in thirty seconds, so what could he possibly miss besides the homework assignment. He shot up out of his seat and ran out of the room, Stiles and Scott followed him out while Mr. Harris were yelling after them to come back.  
Once they reached the locker room Isaac kicked down the door, breaking it. Scott was yelling at him to stop but he didn't listen.  
Isaac turned the corner and saw Jackson on top of you unbuttoning his pants, while you had a socks stuffed in your mouth and your pants were to your ankles but your underwear was still on.  
Jackson layed eyes on Isaac and quickly got up, going for a punch but Isaac was faster and he ducked, then picked Jackson up by his waist throwing him into a wall then began punching him over and over again.   
Stiles cradled you in his arms. You were a mess, your clothes were ripped apart, there was blood coming from your mouth and nose, and you had a cut on your leg.  
Stiles asked if you were okay and was furious but at the same time upset to see you like this.   
Scott was sitting by Stiles and realization hit him. "Oh my god, Y/N I'm so sorry I never noticed before. Wait-" Scott looked up at Stiles. "Why didn't you ever tell me he was abusing her."  
"It was Y/N's choice not to tell the rest of the pack the only ones who knew were me, Isaac, and Derek. She chose to tell you but she didn't see any of you yet today so she didn't get the chance." Stiles reached into his pocket to dial Derek but soon enough didn't have to when Derek burst into the room, with his glowing red alpha eyes.  
"Isaac! Let him go." Isaac didn't dare disobey Derek and he dropped Jackson to the ground his face looked as if someone took a bat to it once Isaac was finished with him.   
Derek motioned to you and Isaac left Jackson's cold hearted, worthless body on the floor, to go and comfort you, and make sure you were alright.  
Derek walked in front of Jackson and gave him a pitiful look before smiling and picking him up, pinning him against the wall. "I warned you to stay away from her, and told you there would be very unpleasent consequences, for you if you didn't do as I say. Now here we are. I should be ripping your throat out with my teeth for everything you did to Y/N but I'm not going to because I'm sure what prison has in store for you will be much worse than anything I could do to you without getting arrested for assaulting a minor. The cops our on there way, don't think about running either, every possible exit in this school is guarded." Derek threw him to another wall, before walking away and over to you, Isaac, Stiles, and Scott. "Isaac, Y/N, Stiles if there is anything you'd like to say or do to Jackson before the cops get here, I suggest you do it now. Scott as for you I'll explain everything tonight to you and the rest of the pack. Y/N are you staying behind with or would you like to leave."   
"I want to leave." Derek nodded, understandingly and helped you to your feet, slowly and carefully.   
Stiles and Isaac stayed behind to teach Jackson a little lesson.  
Jackson looked up and begged for them not to do anything to him as he was already panting for air. Isaac let Stiles go first since he was more weaker then he was.   
Stiles nose was flaring, and his eyebrows were knitted into an angry flat line. He punched Jackson as hard as he could, then kicked him in his side, and left leaving Isaac.   
Isaac smiled and leaned down to Jackson's level. He smiled and took a hold of Jackson's neck. "I have been waiting for this day for so long." Jackson's muttered, quiet, pleads were unheard and before he knew it Isaac brought him forward and slammed him back into the wall. Then kicked him in his side, causing him to double over onto the floor. Isaac kicked him one last time before leaving. "Let's go."  
At this point the whole school was outisde when Derek carried you into the parking lot in his arms and as if on cue your dad came running up to you. "Are you okay! Where is this son of a bitch, I should kill him. He shouldn't even-"  
"Dad! I'm alright just please go and send him away where he should be." He nodded and kissed you on the forehead as hard as he could and motioned for the rest of the officers to follow him inside. At this point the school was empty when they walked in. On their way to the locker room they ran into Stiles and Isaac. "You didn't hurt him too bad did you?" Isaac and Stiles looked at each other and back to the sheriff nervously. "I'm just kidding this kid deserves every punch and kick that comes his way. Now go outside Y/N needs both of you right now." They nodded and headed outside to the Camaro and the Jeep.  
Lydia and Allison ran up to you when they saw you standing, with a busted open lip and blood that was bleeding through your shirt. "Oh my god! Are you alright!"  
"What happened?" Stiles and Isaac ran out at the moment over to you. Stiles pulled you into a hug and then held you from an arm's length away as he looked over you. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"   
"No." Stiles spotted the blood on your shirt and he lifted it in and saw the cut on your skin. He looked at you agitated. "Y/N you can't keep hiding this stuff from us, especially me, I'm your brother!"  
"I swear I didn't know! I must not have felt it. I don't know how I couldn't have but I didn't." Stiles pulled you into another hug and put his hand on your head protectively and gave you a kiss.  
Isaac gave both you and him some space and was happy that the situation was resolved although he does not this most likely caused some trauma that will take time to get rid of or it may never be fixed.  
Lydia walked over to him, obviously not getting anywhere with Scott. "What happened to her? Who did this?" Isaac was about to speak when Derek interrupted. "No one is answering either yours or Allison's question, not even Scott knows the full story. We will explain everything tonight at a pack meeting. Allison had noticed something was off, not everyone was here. "Wait. Where's Jackson?" Derek pointed forward and they saw Jackson being walked out of the school in handcuffs. He had bruises and cuts and a black eye for that matter and his pants were zipped now but they weren't buttoned.   
Once they were near you Jackson jumped forward trying to get out of there grip causing you jump back and Stiles held you protectively. "You're dead! You're all dead! Y/N's mine and when I find a way because believe me I will find a way out. I'm coming after you. All of you!"  
"Yeah good luck doing that while you're in a tiny little cell, with blacked out windows." Stiles stated sarcastically.   
The sheriff shoved him forward and said the usual. "Anything you say can and will be held against you." Jackson just huffed and he was pushed into the police car. "Take him away boys." The sheriff walked away and over to you. "Y/N I know you don't want to and you've been through enough today as it is but I'm going to need you down at the station for questioning. Same goes for the rest you." He looked to Stiles, Isaac, and Scott.  
"Thank you Derek for handling this like you did. If something else happened the situation would be different but you know that."  
Derek nodded, looking to the side. Oh how much he wished he could've beat the shit out of him or even kill him. The sheriff smiled and went of to the car.  
"Alright I'll drive you guys down to the station and Lydia and Allison you two meet us back at the loft in about two hours. We will explain everything." Allison and Lydia nodded and watched as Isaac got in the camaro with Derek leaving the school and Stiles following along with you and Scott in the jeep.   
The whole car ride in the jeep was silent. Stiles was clutching the wheel nervously, and would look back at you every few seconds. You could see the tears building up at the rim of his eye lids but anytime you tried to bring it up Stiles would pretend like he was to indulged on keeping his eyes on the road to hear you.  
Scott was looking out the window thinking of how things would've been different if the pack had known. He knew this wasn't easy for anyone, especially you and Stiles. He remembered back when your and Stiles were inseparable from each other. You would go everywhere with him and he would go everywhere with you but that all changed when you both went into high school.  
Yes, the pack was more busy with sports, classes, tutoring, and fighting the newest threat of Beacon Hills but the biggest threat has been in front of them for years and they had no idea. Everyone knew Jackson was a jerk and would do anything and everything to make someone's day miserable but they never thought it would've been by beating someone and nearly raping them. Well at least all Scott knew was that you have never been raped but then again for all he knew there could've been way more to the story then what he had seen.  
You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket and as soon as he heard it Stiles stopped the car and looked back at you. "Who is it?"  
"It's- It's just Isaac checking up on me." Stiles felt like you weren't telling the truth and you couldn't blame him, since you've been lying to him the past few months. So when he nodded forward you knew he wanted to see the text. He nodded again when he saw it was just Isaac checking up on you.  
Meanwhile in the Camaro, it was quite the opposite than how it was in the jeep. Derek and Isaac had been talking the whole time of how this meeting tonight is going to go. They knew everything was going to be out in the open by the end of the night they just wanted to make sure everything was in order and that nothing was left out. Of course they were going to give you the time to talk and share some things that they don't know yet if there is anything else.  
"Derek, do you think Y/N will breakup with me?" Derek looked over to him dumbfounded. "Why would she do that?" Isaac sighed putting his head in his hands, Derek could sense his frustration.  
"I don't know, I love her to death and she knows that but sometimes I feel like she doesn't feel the same way."  
"Isaac I am telling you that girl is love struck as soon as you walk into the room. I know because I looked at Stiles the same exact way. Did you ever hear the story about how we met." Isaac shook his head no, he wasn't in the mood to listen to his story but after everything Derek has done for him the least he could do is be appreciative and pretend to care.  
"Well Scott and Stiles were in the woods looking for a dead body I'd try to explain but I'm sure you already understand since it's Stiles were talking about. Anyway they didn't know the body they were looking for happened to be my sister." Alright now Isaac felt bad for pretending not to care.  
"So I sort of scolded them acting like I was angry and hated them because I kind of did, but there was just something about Stiles that made me break out into a smile when I turned around. There is plenty more things that I could tell you but I sure you don't want to know." Isaac nodded and thanked Derek for not putting the image of them making out and having sex in his mind. He knew he was being stupid for thinking you would break up with him and he hated himself for letting the thought even enter his mind but sometimes your doubts and worries get the best of you.  
Allison and Lydia arrived at the loft fifteen minutes early but everyone was already there.  
Derek was standing as usual, while you were seated between Isaac and Stiles on the couch and Scott was sitting on a chair to the side of the couch. Derek motioned with his hand for them to come in and they sat down on a love seat opposite of the couch.  
"I assume most of us in this room now why we are here to today. Allison, Lydia I'm sure your both still fuzzy on this subject and the only reason why Scott knows a tad bit more is because he walked in on a rather violent situation. So I'm going to start this conversation off and then we will go to Stiles followed by Isaac and Y/N. Alright?" When they nodded Derek moved to stand in front of everyone. "I'm just going to go straight forward. Jackson isn't who everyone thinks he is, he's not just an arrogant, over privileged teenager, he is also an abusive rapist." Lydia and Allison both sat there in disbelief and utter shock. You wished Derek's definition of straight forward was a little different. "For the past year Y/N and Jackson have been in a relationship as you all know. Not to point out people but we were all just like Lydia and Allison at one point we didn't know anything was wrong, we didn't know that Y/N was in pain. One thing we all knew though is that there has always been some sort of connection between her and Isaac. Aside from that the night of Y/N's how should I put this, accident. We were informed that the reason for her to want to end her own life was because of our very own past former pack mate Jackson. Jackson had been abusing her throughout there whole relationship at one point he even raped her. I'm not going to lie I know I could soften the description of things and my use of words but why hide the truth. In fact Isaac has known about it this whole time. He would wait for Y/N to arrive home whether or not he knew if she was coming back that night. He would help her hide it from us, and the only reason why is simply because he loves her. She made him promise not to tell us because she was worried of what Jackson might do to her. Let's face it we can't blame her for not telling us, we don't know how she felt or what was going inside her mind, all we can do is be there for her now more then ever and with that said I am going to pass it on to Stiles."  
Stiles wasn't paying attention as he had his hands clutched tightly together and many thoughts running around his mind all at once. He didn't know how everyone was doing this, Jackson may have been arrested but he'll still get out one day he might even get out sooner than he should. His rich parents will probably just bail him out as soon as they hear about it, no matter what the cost is.  
"Stiles!" He looked didn't look up as he kept his head down. "Can I have a minute. Just go to Isaac." Derek watched Stiles for a few seconds before turning back to the pack. "Alright, Isaac go ahead." Stiles moved his hands to rest below his chin, his eyes were set on the floor as he was to lost in his thoughts. Derek gave Isaac a look that ment 'Stay here, and keep going.' Derek went over to Stiles and helped him off the couch as soon as they turned around to where they weren't facing the pack a tear drop fell from Stiles eye. Derek moved them into a side room as Isaac began to talk.  
"I probably won't say as much as Derek because I know Y/N has alot more to the story but I'll just say what I know."  
Stiles was leaning against the wall biting his thumbnail when Derek shut the door. He approached Stiles slowly and gently set his hands on both sides of Stiles's arms. "I know this isn't easy for you. If you don't want to talk you can listen the pack will understand but all I want is to know is what's going through that beautiful mind of yours." Stiles sighed, and another tear fell. He wiped it away with his sleeve and he pulled Derek into a hug. "Your probably going to think I'm overreacting but what about when Jackson gets out."  
"Stiles I'm sure he's learned his lesson to stay away from Y/N."  
"No it's not that, well I guess part of it is. But we all know his parents will just bail him out as soon as they hear the news. What no one is talking about though is what he will do is when he gets out. What if he goes off and does this to another girl? Then what? Or what if he comes back for Y/N?" Stiles was full on crying now and Derek could feel his breathing speed up.  
"Stiles, I need you to calm down, I know the thought of someone else getting hurt, especially Y/N, terrifies you but we can't worry about him the rest of our lives. If he is stupid enough to try anything on Y/N even after what happened in the locker room today, we will just do something worse."  
"Der, as much as I would like him to be dead we can't kill him."  
"Well we can't worry about him either. We have to live our lives and do our best to move on. I understand your worried about other girls and I'm not going to deny the fact that he will try again to hurt someone but I just want you to remember that toward the end he has judging day and after all he has done to Y/N and possibly other people that we don't know about I'm sure it won't be pretty for him." Stiles nodded into Derek's chest and he sniffled while his tears were starting to lessen up. Derek gave him another minute before asking is he was ready to go back out there.  
After Stiles nodded Derek and him went into the living room where Isaac was finishing up.  
"One thing I have learned in my time living here is that Y/N is an extraordinary, amazing girl who I would do anything and everything for. I knew that we were meant to be as soon as I laid eyes on her, despite Jackson. Anyway what I'm saying is all we can do is hope this doesn't happen to anyone else and hope that we can prevent it from happening ever again." He down and you took that as your cue to share from your point of view.   
"Okay. Well they covered alot but not everything. For starters I'd like to apologize to everyone and please do not interrupt me and say it's not fault, this is my opinion and don't want any pity right now." Looking to everyone they all stayed quiet and Derek nodded for you to continue. "Lydia I am sorry I never told you about Jackson's other side and what he did to me, I'm sorry that I yelled at you the way I did instead of talking to you after my attempted suicide. Scott and Allison, I'm sorry for being distant from you these past few months, it's just been hard and I hope you understand that. I also know I have pulled Isaac into asking you to keep secrets even though we all knew it was wrong. Now, Isaac. I truly am grateful to have you in my life and to have you stand by my aide through all of this. Now matter how bad it got I knew you wouldn't give up on me, even if you did something or told someone something I told you not to, I knew it was out of love and you were just trying to look out for me. Finally, Derek and Stiles." You turned to look at your brother and his mate, this apology was going to be the hardest. Tears were already starting to form in your eyes when you looked into Stiles eyes and could only see all the hurt and pain you've caused him. "I know there is no amount of sorries or apologies in the world that would make what I put the both of you through okay. I should've been straight up about everything and not lied. Stiles, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for causing you to worry, for causing you sadness, for causing you to have panic attacks and especially for causing you so much pain." Your tears were strolling down your cheeks and you couldn't stop them.  
Stiles wiped away one that was coming out of his but all that happened was more tears came out he couldn't stop it either. "I know I've been distant lately, but I love you so, so much and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me for making so many wrong and bad choices that are unacceptable . I just want the relationship back that we used to have. The one where we would hang out every day and would do everything together, and especially always be honest to each other. We were practically inseparable and I want that relationship back." He couldn't form any words right now, at this point he thought to himself that you were doing way better then he was. "Now, Derek. I shouldn't have lied to you, I maybe human but you're still my Alpha and I deserved to be punished for my behavior. The disobeying rules, the lying, the talking back, I wasn't in any position to talk to you like that. You're an amazing Alpha to Isaac and I, and you didn't deserve how I treated you." Derek wasn't crying but you could swear you could see a tear trying to make it's way out the brim of his eye. You looked around the room to see the others and you saw Scott with a concerned but protective look on his face, coming up to you and before you knew it his arms were locking you into an inescapable hug. "I forgive you." His voice was low and faded as he whispered it into your ear.   
Allison and Lydia were next, turning it into a group hug, followed by Isaac, Derek, and Stiles.  
Within an hour everyone was gone, and all of you were sitting in the living room, telling stories, sharing memories, and filling the lately depressed loft full of laughter and happiness. "Well I think that's enough for one night, I'm going off to bed, you three should do the same since you all have school tomorrow." Stiles elbowed Derek in the arm. "At least were still young and in tact." Derek smiled widely at him, taking him into his arms. "In case you forgot I am still fully in tact and unlike you I am fit and healthy, you on the other-" Stiles let out a sarcastic laugh before leaning up to capture Derek's lips.   
Isaac looked over to you obviously feeling nauseated now. "Yeah well we are going to bed, hopefully we won't have nightmares tonight after seeing that." Stiles stuck his tongue out at the both of you before heading upstairs to get the dirty deed done with Derek.  
Isaac snuggled up next to you in your bed, him being the bigger spoon of course, keeping you all nice and warm.  
Of course being the little spoon was more like a in the family thing you guessed since Stiles is the same way.  
Your phone vibrated next to you and Isaac was already passed out since he was whipped after this evening. It was a text from your dad.  
"Sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting. I hope it went well, you don't have to explain everything but if you choose to I'm off all day tomorrow if you want to come over tomorrow after school." You smiled to yourself and texted him back "I would love to."


	15. The Joys Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Y/N and Isaac's fairytale ending is coming closer they end up coming to a shocking realization.

Today was going to be a brand new, fresh start for you and Isaac.  
Now that Jackson is locked away and his parents can't afford to bail him out, it will be a nice school year, well what was left of it at least.   
You rolled to your side to see Isaac still sleeping, peacefully next to your side, with his messy blonde hair that looked adorable.   
The alarm was going to go off in ten minutes so you figured why not just wake him up yourself. You peppered kisses all along his jawline, then his cheeks and his forehead and when you heard him groan you kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning, it's time to get up. It's our fresh start today remember. No Jackson."  
His mumbled his response by saying. "How could I forget." He still hadn't opened up his eyes and you gave him a little nudge. "Isaac." Was he seriously back asleep already. Just when you were about to push him again, he pulled you into his arms and kissed you, not planning on letting go any time soon.  
You felt his soft, wet, warm tongue enter your mouth and oh how good it felt. His kisses were perfect, you've never had one bad kiss with him you loved it.   
Soon enough your tongues were battling for dominance, and you felt yourself sit up to straddle his lap while he was laying down. "Do you like the view?" He asked.  
"I don't like it. I love it." You let out a little giggle and just as your hands were about to trail up his torso you heard the door open. You quickly got off him trying to be casual about it, but you failed miserably by falling off the bed.   
Stiles and Derek looked in at the situation and Stiles face was rock hard obviously irritated and disgusted while Derek was laughing. "Don't mind us, we were just passing by." Stiles looked at him in astonishment and dissaproval. Derek shut the door and right when it was closed you both heard Stiles yell out "Seriously!" Isaac was laughing but when he looked to you he saw that you were sitting on the floor with one hand on your stomach and one on your mouth. "Y/N are you okay?" You opened the door and ran down the hallway shoving Stiles and Derek out of the way.   
You flung open the bathroom door, and felt yourself begin to hug the toilet bowl, as you spilled the contents from your stomach into it. Isaac ran down the hall, also shoving Stiles and Derek out of the way, causing some of Derek's coffee to spill over.  
He didn't complain though he understood, the whole wanting to make sure your mate is okay.  
But when Derek breathed in your scent when you ran past them it smelt different. You smelt like yourself but at the same time you didn't.  
Isaac rubbed soothing circles into your back while he held back your hair with his other hand. "Are you okay? What happened?" You flushed the toilet and looked to Isaac and Stiles and Derek standing in the doorway.  
"I don't know one moment I felt fine and the next moment I didn't."   
"Do you still want to go to school because if you don't I can have Stiles call you off." Derek added.  
"No, no. I should be fine it was probably just something I ate." You stood up to brush your teeth and Derek and Stiles decided to go downstairs to talk.  
Isaac was too busy worrying about you to listen in on their conversation when they sat down on the couch in the living room.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Derek looked like he was lost in his thought but just when Stiles was about to ask again Derek spoke up. "It's Y/N. She smells different. I'm not quite sure if it's a good or a bad thing. We'll just have to keep an eye on her for he next couple of days. Close eyes." "It's probably just anxiety from the whole Jackson thing, who wouldn't be stressed out after that." Derek shook his head back and forth. "No. It's something different I can feel it."   
You and Isaac came down the stairs going to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before you went to school.  
Stiles went in to sit with the both of you but Derek stayed seated where he was on the couch.  
Stiles grabbed cereal for him and Isaac while you were headed for the oatmeal. Just ad Isaac was pouring in his milk Derek called him into the living room.  
He brought his cereal in with him, sitting it on the table. "Does Y/N smell different to you?" Isaac shook his head no while he was chewing his cereal. Derek thought to himself that maybe Isaac couldn't tell because he was still learning how to use his senses.  
Within twenty minutes you, Isaac, and Stiles were headed to school in the jeep.  
You pulled up in the parking lot, parking next Lydia.  
You all entered the school together, and your hand was being held by Isaac's.  
Scott and Allison were waiting for you all by your locker.  
You approached them and you hugged Allison and then Scott.   
Allison took your things and put them into your locker.  
Stiles was occupied talking to Danny, and Scott thought it would be a good idea to ask how you were. "So how are you holding up?" "I've been good. Don't get me wrong it's been emotional and very stressful but I'll make it through alright." Something was missing well someone was missing and you weren't meaning Jackson. "Where's Lydia?" Allison shut your locker and gave you your things for your morning classes. "She's still getting over the fact that she's basically been dating a criminal." You nodded, fully understanding.  
Just when the bell rang Stiles and Danny had stopped talking and Danny came over to five you a hug. "Hey, I hope your alright. I have to go to class but if you need anything or a person to talk to I'm here." You nodded thanking him and then Isaac walked you to class.  
On your way you saw a trash bin on the side of the hallway and soon empty your contents into that trash can. "Y/N! Are you sure your okay? Because you don't seen okay." After about another minute you were done and waved him off. "I'm fine. I swear, like I said it's probably-"  
"Just something you ate." He finished for you.  
You sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I promise you if I get to the point where I feel really sick I will let you know. Okay?" He nodded and leaned down to give you a kiss before you walked into your classroom.  
By the time lunch came by you were starving. You sat down next to Allison and practically shoved as much food into your mouth as you possibly could. Stiles looked at you oddly but he just shook it off. Within five minutes you were done with your tray.  
You looked around and saw Danny seated behind you with a full tray. You tapped him on the shoulder and kindly asked if he was going to eat anything. When he said he wasn't hungry he gave you his tray and you ate everything on it. You looked up when you were done and saw everyone staring at you. "What? I'm hungry." Isaac took in a breath of air and smelt that your scent was off. He thought to himself that it was odd. This scent was more weird then when you were covering up secrets about Jackson.  
"Y/N, are you feeling alright?" Is he seriously asking you this again, you were so tired of it.  
"Yes! For the millionth time I feel fine! I'm just a hungry! Why can't you just let it go!" Isaac was taken aback by the sudden change in your mood, he sighed and apologized, with and edge to his voice. "Sorry I asked. I was just worried but I guess I can't worry about you ever again without my head getting chewed off." Something broke in you, you felt on the verge of tears. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him as tight as you could. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Please forgive me!" Isaac of course forgave you but honestly something was seriously off about you, you never acted like this, or ate this much.  
A few hours later the bell rang for school to end and Isaac went to come and get you but you weren't in the hallway. He peaked in the classroom and saw that you were sleeping. He smiled to himself before going to wake you up. "Y/N. Come on, wake up. School's over." The sound if his voice echoed through your mind and you thought you were dreaming but when you felt yourself being lifted out of a seat, and heard the sound of a bunch of people talking you knew you were at school.   
Isaac helped you of the school and into the car laying you down gently in the backseat.  
Stiles thought your behavior today was rather odd and all the mood swings. "Is she okay? Do you know something that I don't?" Isaac put his hand up defensively. "I swear, I have no clue." Stiles could tell he was telling the truth and dropped it, driving to the loft.  
The next couple of weeks the throwing up, the mood swings, the constant feeling that your starving, and the weight gain hadn't let up. It was getting to the point where the whole pack was severely concerned.   
It was fifth period and you were in advanced biology. Allison noticed the signs and Lydia had to once she came back to school.  
The bell rang and Lydia decided to take it upon herself to find out what was going on. She waited outside of the classroom for you and as soon as you walked out she pulled you into the girls restroom next door.  
"What the hell, Lydia!" She set her stuff down on the sink and looked underneath all the stalls to make sure no one was in there. "What're you doing?" She started walking back over to you once she was one-hundred percent you and her were the only ones in there. "Are you pregnant?" You looked at her, like she was insane. You don't just ask someone that, especially in school. "Lydia!"  
"Well common you can't tell me the thought hasn't occurred to you. All the signs are there Y/N." You put your hand to your head restlessly. "We used a condom Lydia."  
"Condoms break." She wasn't wrong all the signs were there but you couldn't be pregnant you're only seventeen.  
"I can't be, Stiles would kill me!"   
"Y/N there is only one way to figure out if you are and you know what it is." You contemplated in your mind how this would go if you are. Of course you only thought of the worse. Isaac would leave you, Stiles would disown you and Derek would kick both you and Isaac out of the pack. Your father, oh god the thought of what he would do made you nauseas. You held onto your stomach concerningly and looked to look Lydia. "Am I pregnant!"   
Instead of going to lunch Lydia snuck out of school with you to go to the store.   
She went to the feminine care isle and grabbed three tests. "What do I need three for?"  
"Just in case the first one is faulty. We need to be sure and the only way to do that is for you to take three. So-" She tossed you a water and set money on the counter. "Start drinking."   
By the time you got to Lydia's house you really had to go.   
You went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you and Lydia stood outside of the door to wait for you.  
You waited, biting your nails anxiously while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.   
You were to afraid to look at it so you opened the door and asked Lydia to do it.  
She looked down at the test and her expression was unreadable, it was a mixture of happiness and disappointment at the same time. "What? What does it say?" She handed you the test emotionless.   
You looked down at the test and back up at Lydia. "Congratulations, you're pregnant." Your head started spinning and it felt like the ground was going to fall out beneath you. Lydia rushed to your side, sitting you back down onto the bathtub. "Y/N, you need to stay calm alright? Stress isn't good for the baby even if it's not that big yet." You motioned with your hand to the trash can and Lydia quickly picked it up handing it to you before you vomited in it.  
"What am I going to tell Isaac? I'm not even one-hundred percent sure it's his after all the times Jackson has you know-" Lydia cringed at the thought of Jackson hurting anyone especially you. You were so innocent and put everyone else's needs before yours. It was still hard for her to face the fact of what Jackson really is. "Okay but hasn't it been months since- well you know."  
"I don't how long it's been. I had gotten so used to it I stopped keeping track." Lydia kneeled down and took your hands in hers. "Well Isaac isn't Jackson. He loves you and I'm sure that even if the baby is Jackson's he will love you and that baby with all his heart and do anything to protect the two of you. If you want I can be there when you tell him."   
"No, no. That's very kind Lydia but this is something I need to tell him on my own." She nodded understandingly.   
A few hours later you were back at the loft and you had thought about putting this off until he could just notice himself but that would be wrong.  
Isaac was in the living room on his phone when he heard the door open.  
He looked over frantically at it hoping it was you. "Y/N! Where've you been? I've been so worried about you?" He pulled you into a tight hug that made you whimper because your skin was so sensitive. "What's wrong?"  
"Isaac I need to tell you something." Just as you were about to talk Stiles and Derek came through the door and soon enough you were wrapped into another hug from Stiles. "God! Where the hell did you go? We've been looking all over for you!"  
"It's okay. I'm okay, I was with Lydia." Stiles let go of you and began taking out his phone. "I am going to kill her!" Before he could dial his number you pulled on his arm to stop him. "Stiles! It's alright! I get that you worried but it was important. Really important." Stiles nodded trusting you and slipped his phone into his pocket. "I'll let it go if you tell me what was so important that you felt the need to leave school without telling anyone where you were going or why you were leaving." Well, this is it everyone was going to find out sooner or later. You kept praying in your mind that everyone would be understanding and now get angry and aggressive at each other or toward you. "I'm pregnant." Stiles took a step forward putting his hand up to his mouth to itch his skin that he thought was being irritated but wasn't. "I'm sorry you're what?"   
"That explains the change of your scent." Derek stated.  
You started backing up until you felt Isaac's arm wrap around your waist protectively. "I just found out today. I didn't wait to tell you so I should get some good points here, but there is one thing. I'm not entirely sure it's Isaac." Isaac gave you a sympathetic look completely understanding how you were referring to that it may be Jackson's. Derek watched Stiles carefully as he walked into the kitchen not saying a word. He could feel Stiles aggravation, from across the room and just as he was about to go comfort Stiles and talk to him, Stiles screamed and swiped everything off of the table, shattering plates, glasses, etc.  
The sound of the glass crashing made you jump as it reminded you of a night Jackson had gotten mad at you and thrown a glass at you, barely missing your face by two to three inches.  
"Take her upstairs." Derek simply stated to Isaac.   
Once he heard a door shut, he made his way to Stiles.   
When Derek rested his hands on Stiles's arms he could feel all the pain that was going through, the fragile teen's body.  
Stiles pulled away as soon as he felt the touch and just before Derek was going to speak Stiles cut him off, pointing at him accusingly. "No! You cannot defend either of them for this! And don't you dare try to tell me to calm down! Y/N has been through so much in the past few months, the last thing she needs right now is a baby! She's still in school and is barely passing because of how much she has been out of it! It took all of me to forgive Isaac and to let him stay here after we walked in on him and Y/N!"  
"Stiles, we don't even know if it's his."  
"Yeah! I know! If it's not it'll be ten times worse because she'll be having a baby of a fugitive!"  
You wrapped in Isaac's arms on your bed as you both listened to the argument going on downstairs.  
"It's a baby Stiles! Wether it's Isaac's or not it's still a baby and who cares if it is Jackson's! We will all love him or her because she or he will be pack! You're not going to judge a baby just because his or her father may or may not be Jackson's! So get over yourself and accept the fact that this is reality!" Stiles stuck up his hands and made his way to the door, leaving the loft in complete full on anger.  
Derek's eyes flashed to red and he let of a growl going up stairs to his and Stiles bedroom, slamming the door, causing both you and Isaac to jump.  
Could this get any worse.  
A few days had gone by and Stiles and Derek still weren't talking to each other, Derek even slept down stairs on the couch.  
Aside from all that today was the day you were going to tell Jackson that he may possibly have a kid and you had told the rest of the pack that you didn't want anyone to come with you, this was something you had to do on your own.  
A lady appointed you to the visiting area and you sat down shortly before Jackson sat across from you.  
He had a smug look on his face and his arms were folded. "What do you miss me already?" He leaned into kiss you and pushed him back. "Not a bit. I came here to tell you that you may have a child on the way." His face froze and he unfolded his arms, dropping his mouth open in disbelief. "What I- I can't have a-"  
"Just save it Jackson. This is Karma for everything you did me, but there is only a fifty percent chance it's yours the other fifty percent is Isaac, I won't find out until Monday." He leaned forward and put a hard face on, while pointing at you. "This is your fault!"   
"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure it is. I'm sure that everytime we had sex I wanted it even though I was screaming no." Jackson pulled you by your shirt meeting you halfway over the table. "You deserved it! You deserve everything happens and if that baby is mine I hope it-" he didn't get to finish that sentence when his head got slammed into the table.  
You fell back into your chair and looked up to see it was Isaac. "What're you doing here? I thought I told you not to come."  
"You didn't really think I wasn't going to come did you?" You couldn't get mad at him you loved him to much to get into a tiny, useless argument.  
You stood up pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." He nodded and kissed you on your head.  
"Aw. Well isn't that sweet." Jackson stated after his quick recovery. Just at that time the guard came back for Jackson but before he could do anything Isaac asked, "May I?" The guard motioned for him to do what he wanted and Isaac punched him hard enough for him to fall out of the chair.  
The guard picked him up off the ground and leaving to put him back in his cell.  
Stiles pulled into Scott's driveway, hoping for some good friendly advice.  
Scott opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He followed Scott up to his bedroom both of them sitting on the floor across from each other.  
"So what's up?" Stiles didn't even no where to begin.  
"Well for one Y/N is pregnant and we don't know if the baby is Isaac's or Jackson's. Two, Derek and I won't stop arguing about the situation, we have been arguing so much it feels like we haven't had sex in forever!"  
"First off I am going to throw up. Two, that explain her scent change and three I get why you're upset but why are you and Derek arguing about it?" Stiles sighed obviously frustrated, is he the only one that can see the problem in this situation.  
"Scott she's like 16. She doesn't have time for a baby after everything she's been through in the past what- six months. Plus I especially don't think it's going to help if it's Jackson's baby."  
"What's that supposed to mean? It's just a baby Stiles she can't help who the father is."  
"No, no. I get that but what if Jackson gets out one day and comes for the baby or something and I just- I don't think I can handle anything else bad happening. Especially to Y/N." Scott nodded and thought in his head of what he should say next.  
"Well, does Y/N, Derek, and Isaac know you meant it like that? Because from how you just described it sounds like you would hate the baby if it was Jackson's. Also you didn't really answer why you and Derek are fighting."  
Stiles sat there stunned in disbelief. "Oh my god. That explains everything! Derek's been arguing with me because he thinks I hate the baby even though it hasn't even been born yet but that explains everything! Thanks Scotty!" He pulled Scott into a hug and quickly rushed out the door.  
Derek was reading on the couch and you were sound asleep in your bed while Isaac was taking a shower.  
The loft was quiet a nice kind of quiet, so Derek just sat there and took it all in and loved it for as long as he could, that was until Stiles burst in the loft and came running over to him and jumping onto his lap, straddling him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Well technically what I didn't say!"  
"Okay. Okay. Calm down what're you talking about?"  
"The whole baby thing! I didn't mean I hate the baby I ment if it was Jackson's we would have to worry more about protecting it-" Derek raised his eyebrows judgingly. "He or she I mean. Anyway I was just saying what if Jackson gets out of jail and comes back for the baby!" Before Stiles could finish Isaac walked down the stairs, drying his hair in a relaxed fashion. "Don't worry about Jackson. He wants nothing to do with the baby." Derek stood up causing Stiles to unresistingly get off of Derek's lap. "How do you know?" Isaac threw his towel into the laundry room and headed to the refrigerator getting a bottle of water, taking a sip out of it before speaking. "Y/N went to talk to him today, she didn't want anyone coming along with her but don't worry I did anyway. Aside from that we don't have to worry about anything involving Jackson's feelings toward Y/N's pregnancy, besides we don't even know who's the baby's is yet." Derek's eyes flashed red causing Isaac to stumble back. "You let Y/N go see Jackson, without telling us! Something could've happened Isaac!" Isaac didn't dare raise his voice to Derek he just stood there and mumbled, "Well I was there and nothing happened."   
"That's not the point! I get that it's Y/N's choice to decide when she wanted to tell Jackson but you guys have to tell one of us if you ever go to see him. Do you understand that." Isaac nodded and Derek motioned with his head that he can leave.   
Today was Monday and you were terrified, you already had everything done and you were waiting in the room with Allison by your side because Isaac texted you and said that he might be late so you brought her for backup. The doctor entered the room a few minutes later, causing you to frantically stand up as you were anxious to find out who the father of your baby was. "Miss Y/L/N, we got the results back, from the DNA samples we took it looks as if Mr. Lahey will be the father." All the stress that has been on your shoulders these past few weeks automatically just fell off. Allison pulled you into a friendly hug, and you just felt so relieved, Jackson really isn't that dad, he won't have anything to do with the baby.  
"Well I take that, that is good news so I'm going to head out." You broke away from Allison's embrace and turned to face the doctor. "Thank you so much for all that you've done."  
"It's really no problem, have a nice day." Once the door was shut, Allison pulled you into a hug again. "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" You let out a small laugh and said, "I'm happy for me too!" About a minute later you walked out of the room you were in and into the waiting room where you saw Isaac.   
You stopped in your feet and he looked up from where he was standing. "So?"   
"You're the father." A big smile replaced the nervous look on his face before he came over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. "We're going to be a family." Allison was in awe from the side and she silently excused herself and headed out to the car.  
Allison had insisted on taking you two out for a celebration lunch and by the time the three of you arrived to the loft it was around four.  
You opened the door and saw that the whole pack was there waiting for you guys. They all looked to the door and got up as soon as it opened. They all couldn't wait any longer and simultaneously asked, "Well?!" Allison scooted her way past you two and into the living room.   
Isaac's hand connected to yours and you both acted sad at first like the baby was Jackson's and the pack was about to sit down but you and Isaac smiled at each other and quietly said. "We're having a baby." They stood up and before you knew it you and Isaac both were smothered with hugs.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set about five years into the future and it focuses on where everyone is in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote an Epilogue and I feel like this is rushed but I've been extremely busy so I didn't write that much I don't think it's even a thousand words. But I hope you like it!

You and Isaac ended up having a baby girl and today was Kaitlyn's first day of kindergarten, how time flies.   
She was a cute little thing though, she had Isaac's curly blonde hair and she had your E/C eyes. She was all dressed up with her hair in pink pigtails and in a dress that was almost the exact same color.  
Stiles and Derek had decided to adopt a child of their own who happened to be the same age as Kaitlyn, his name was Sid, and surprisingly enough, even though he wasn't genetically theirs he had Stiles's sense of humor and the same level of sarcasm maybe even more.  
Jackson had gotten released a year ago and he did try to get in contact with you but Isaac had put a stop to that immediately, you did ask him how he did it but Isaac shrugged it off saying, "You probably don't want to know." You've never brought it up since then.  
Dropping her off was emotional but more for Isaac because he thought she was growing up too fast.  
You both headed home and chilled with Stiles and Derek, Stiles pretty much slept the whole time being exhausted because, Sid was a very hyper child, Stiles still doesn't know how he is still alive and breathing after these past few years but he is.  
Derek was even more protective of everyone, he started to go on his daily runs twice a day, once in the morning and then and then again at night once the kids were asleep.  
You and Isaac did plan on moving out but Derek insisted that you two stay there, that way it would be easier for everyone to have four adults around to handle two kids.  
Scott and Allison had bought a house together right down the road from where you lived with Derek and Stiles and they also were trying for a kid but Lydia on the other hand wasn't anywhere near ready for a kid she was officially over Jackson for good, she was focusing on her future by attending college classes in hopes of becoming a masseuse.  
Life was good and you couldn't ask for a better family. Everything was perfect.


End file.
